The Akatsuki Treasure Returns
by spotlulu28
Summary: This is the 4th story about Snow and Kakuzu. Will she able to break her curse mark or will it take control over her? What lies next in Snow's life: a journey, recovery, family, or loss? Who knows what's next in their story. I do not own the Naruto's series. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy.
1. Internal Turmoil

**The Akatsuki Treasure Returns **

**Chapter 1: Internal Turmoil **

**I hope you guy enjoy the first chapter in the new story. If have any questions or suggestion I would love to hear them. Please leave a review. Thank you for reading. **

**Perspectives: Kakuzu, Snow, Leader, Hantia **

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

None of us knew what to do. I hate this feeling of unknowing. It's something I'm not used to.

"Pathetic, one threat to your precious little Snow and you don't know what to do", said Hantia.

She rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck.

"Mmm, it feels so good to finally be free of those stupid seals", said Hantia.

"Seals? Snow only has one seal", I said.

"Master put an internal seal in Snow that kept me hidden away. Even when I was sealed away I still had some influences over her", said Hantia.

Hantia looked at the door.

"You don't know how to open do you. Without sharing a mind with Snow you don't know any of her jutsu", I said.

She glared at me. The glare she gave me was the same one Snow gives when I prove her wrong. Snow must have some influence over Hantia.

"I'll beat it out of her", said Hantia.

A diamond dome formed around her. I gently touched the dome. Come on Snow I know your in there.

* * *

><p><strong>Hantia's Perspective <strong>

I closed my eyes and I was taken to the dungeon. I opened the cell door and stepped into something warm and wet. The sweet smell of blood filled the air. I reached the cell. Snow looked pathetic.

"I'm not going to give you that information", said Snow

"I'm surprised you're even awake", I said.

Her eyes were heavy with sleep. It won't take much convincing to make her sleep.

"I have to stay awake. As long as I stay wake you don't have full access to my power", said Snow.

Stubborn not a surprise. I most get my stubbornness from her not Master.

"Give into sleep. It will feel so good", I said.

"Sleep is good", said Snow.

"It's alright to sleep just close your eyes", I said.

Her eyes shut. Hopefully she will remain asleep. The information that she kept away from me flooded into my mind. I opened my eyes and I was back in the real world. I saw Snow's family glaring at me. As much as I would love to kill Kakuzu and Snow's brothers I should get back to Master. He doesn't like being kept waiting. The door to the hideout slid open, once I did the hand signs.

* * *

><p><strong>Leader's Perspective <strong>

"Kakuzu, Hidan, Konan, Itachi go after her. The rest of will stay here in case Orochimaru tries to make any move against us here", I said.

As soon as the words left my mouth they were gone. It's unlikely that he would attack here, but I had to be cautious.

"The rest of you search the surrounding areas for anyone that might be related to Orochimaru's organization", I said.

All of them left except for Sasori.

"You know there's little chance of Orochimaru's conspirators will be near. He wouldn't risk allowing one of his men being tortured and used against him", said Sasori.

"I know that", I said.

After that he left. Please Snow we've become too use to your presence. We won't be able to function properly if we know your in danger.

* * *

><p><strong>Hantia's Perspective <strong>

It feels so good to be free! I sensed four different chakras coming in in my direction. This could be troublesome. I don't want to push this body too far. Master won't like it if her body is badly damaged. I need to get to him. Fighting them will be really fun though. I won't have many chances for fun once I return to Master. Having their blood on my claws watching the life drain from their eyes is wonderful and I crave it.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing all alone?" asked muscular man.

He must not have seen my marks. This is no innocent man sadly, but spilling his blood should be just as fun.

"Waiting for someone like you to come a long", I said.

"Than I'm a very lucky man", he said.

"Luck can change quickly", I said.

"I'll take you to meet some of my friends in the bar", said the man.

"I would love to meet them", I said.

I let the man wrap his arm around my shoulder. Both Snow and I cringed at the unwanted touch. I kept my head down so he wouldn't see my marks.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

I sensed her charka and so did the others. Hantia's chakra is different from Snow's. Hantia's chakra is darker. I could all almost feel her chakra's bloodthirsty urge.

"She isn't far", said Konan.

"I don't see why I have to fucking be here", said Hidan.

"You might be annoying as all fuck, but that annoying quality of yours brings out Snow", I said.

He rolled his eyes. Loud screams pierced the night. We sped up. She's probably already sensed us approaching. The smell blood saturated the air and made us stop. We followed the scent of blood. It was a massacre. Blood drenched the ground. I haven't seen this much carnage, since Hidan and I found the island lab.

"I wish I could have seen this", Hidan as he nudged one of the bodies with his scythe.

"There goes the closest bar. At least we know she didn't kill anyone innocent", said Konan.

"Hello", said a young woman.

She couldn't be any older than Snow. The woman held a baby close to her chest. Why didn't Hantia kill her? I looked at Konan she would be the best one to talk to the girl.

"You must be the ones looking for her", said the woman.

She walked over to me.

"Sir, she wanted me to give this to you", said the woman.

She put Snow's locket in my hand.

"She knew it would be safe with you", said the woman.

I held the locket tightly in my hand.

"What happened here?" asked Konan.

"A girl with ember tattoos and eyes came in. As soon as she entered she killed the closest person to her. She didn't kill them quickly. I never want to see so much blood again. I thought she was going to kill me, but when got close her personality seemed spilt. It was like two different voices were arguing with each other", said the woman.

"What did the voices sound like?" I asked.

"The first one sounded evil and cold blooded. The other voice was sweet and kind. That voice told me to take the money a get the hell out of here. The dark voice told me that she would be waiting for you guys at the park", said the woman.

"Empty their pockets and get out of here", I said.

"Why didn't she kill you?" asked Itachi.

"The kind voice said something about me being innocent. And that she would never let the dark voice take an innocent life", said the woman.

"We're screwed", said Hidan.

"Shut up Hidan! Snow must be fighting back", I said.

No one ever went to that park. Hantia was sitting on a swing. Her arms and hands were covered in blood.

"It's about time you got here", said Hantia.

"Snow, I know you're in there somewhere", I said.

Please Snow sign that your still in there.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

I heard Kakuzu's voice. My eyes slowly opened. Everything went blurry and the smell of blood made feel sick.

"Kakuzu?"

There was no answer. The only thing I heard were the echoes of my voice. I'm all alone.

"I can't see you. Please help me. I don't think I'll be able to win this battle without you", I said.

There was no answer. Hantia already has full access to my mind and I couldn't cut it off. I saw the bloodshed that she caused. I managed to stop her from killing an innocent woman and her baby.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

A blank expression appeared Hantia. The blank expression changed to one of anger.

"Will you shut up you stupid bitch!" yelled Hantia.

I glared at her.

"I wasn't talking to you. I have many other things I want to call you, but bitch isn't one of them", Hantia

She burst into laughter.

"Finally getting angry with your Snow?" Hantia.

"Your not my Snow. You are the demon who took over her body", I said.

"Oh thanks for the compliment. I'm saving you for last", said Hantia.

A diamond dome formed around Konan, Hidan, and I. Itachi was up against her on his own. He can handle himself. He's not the one I'm worried about.

* * *

><p><strong>Itachi's Perspective <strong>

I'd rather avoid fighting with her. She stared at me with those ember eyes. I activated my sharingon. Her irises turned to diamond. I waited for her too make the first move. If she's truly Snow's opposite she will make the first move. I'm not sure, which fighting style she will follow. A smile appeared on her face. She's got something up her sleeve.

Our surrounding started changing. Hantia disappeared from my view. When the surroundings settled I was standing a few feet away from the edge of a cliff. Everything was eerily quiet. The sky was stained with black clouds blocking almost all rays of sunlight. I have to get out of this quickly.

"Genjutsu you're really are Snow's opposite", I said.

Fighting Hantia will be nothing like fighting Snow. Hantia will be a completely different opponent.

"Itachi help", said voice that I hadn't heard in years.

It was Sasuke's voice. I saw his little hands hanging onto the edge of the cliff. I ran to help him. He looked so young. He was so young when I left him.

"Grab my hand", I said.

"Itachi help", said Snow.

Where did she come from? There was a look of pure fear in her eyes that I've never seen before. I don't want to see it ever again.

"You have to chose one us Itachi", said Sasuke.

"No, I can help both you", I said.

I grabbed Sasuke's wrist as soon as I did that Snow started slipping. I grabbed her with my other hand before she could fall. I couldn't lift both of them up.

"Let go of me", said Snow.

"No, I can't do that", I said.

I lost my grip on both of them and they fell. My surroundings returned to the battlefield. Hantia was laughing her ass off.

"You should have seen your face. It looked like you were about to cry", said Hantia

"Why didn't you kill me while I was in your genjutsu?" I asked.

"What would be the fun in that? If I did it would end your pain far too early", said Hantia.

Hantia charged right at me. To my surprise she used taijutsu. I thought she was going to use long distance attacks. Her taijutsu was less precise than Snow's. Snow's physical attacks were efficient and well controlled. Hantia's attacks where more reckless, but just as powerful as Snow's. It was easier to predict her moves though. I kept on dodging her attacks, which agitated her.

"Why won't you fight back?" asked Hantia.

"I thought you were Snow's opposite why are you using close range attacks like taijutsu?" I asked.

"I like getting up close and personal with my opponents. Where's the fun in killing you from a far?" asked Hantia.

For some reason her eyes weren't diamond. I grabbed her hand with mine and with the other I put behind her neck and forced her to look into my eyes.

"Why aren't my eyes changing?" asked Hantia.

"Did you really think Snow would let you win so easily?" I asked.

"That bitch is going to pay", said Hantia.

I tightened my grip on her arm until I heard a breaking sound. She flinched in pain. Snow pretty much never reacts to pain. I can use her low tolerance for it as an advantage.

"I never wanted use my sharingon on you Snow", I said.

As I looked into Hantia's eyes I was transported to a new surrounding. The first thing that got to me was the pungent smell of blood. There was compete darkness around, but I could see well enough. I was in a stone tunnel. As I walked down hall I heard a splashing as I stepped. The ground tremor. I placed my hand on the wall to keep my balance. The vibration must have been caused by Hantia trying to fight back against my sharingon.

"GET OUT!" growled an angry Hantia.

I don't know how much longer I will be able to keep her under control. I can feel my chakra draining away. I felt something warm and wet trickling onto my hand. I looked at my hand it was coated in blood. Blood started dripping from the ceiling. Where is it coming from? There seemed to be an endless amount of it. There was a cell at the end of the hall. I ran toward it. When I reached it, I saw Snow laying on her side. The collar and shackles around her neck, wrists, and ankles were making her bleed. Is all this blood from her? I ripped the cell door of its hinges. Her midnight blue eyes opened.

"Itachi?"

I kneeled down beside her so she could see me better. A small smile appeared on her face.

"Tell me this is some kind of genjutsu? I hate seeing you like this", I said.

"Sadly, it isn't a genjutsu. To answer your other question the blood is mine. Hantia is bleeding me of my life force. As my blood and life force soaks through the stones it feeds Hantia", said Snow.

"I need to get you out of here", I said

"You can't. I can only leave if she allows me", said Snow.

"It's sounds like you're giving up", I said.

"I guess it does. It's hard to keep hopeful in a place like this. And I'm so tired", said Snow.

"Why did you bring me here if you're just going to give up?" I asked.

"To give you a message", said Snow.

"Hurry I'm not sure how much longer I can stay here", I said.

"If you hurt her you won't directly hurt me", said Snow.

"You have control here Snow this is your body. Put up a fight and prove it", I said.

The ground started to rumble again.

"Bye Itachi, I hope I see you soon", said Snow.

I closed my eyes and was brought back into reality. I felt Hantia's claws digging into my shoulder.

"Idiot, you broke the door!" yelled Hantia.

"There's no reason to yell", I said.

I felt her claws growing longer and sharper.

"You feel that? That's the feeling of my claws scratching against your collar bone. And only a few centimeters down is a particularly juicy vein that if it were to be cut you would bleed out in minutes", said Hantia.

Hantia was pulled off of me and thrown into a playground.

"You should be fine for battle. She didn't cut the vein", said Kakuzu.

"How did you get out?" I asked.

"I saw an opening and took it", said Kakuzu.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

I heard the clanking of mental pipes as Hantia got up from ruins of the playground.

"You bitch you took away my diamond skin", said Hantia.

I knew the insult wasn't directed at me.

"It wasn't yours to begin with", I said.

That earned me a unattractive death glare from Hantia.

"We don't have to go easy on her. It won't hurt Snow", said Itachi.

"Liar", growled Hantia.

"I don't believe you", I said.

I grabbed her by the throat. She placed her hands on my hand, but didn't make any attempt of prying of my hand. I couldn't look her in the eyes it would be too painful. I could only stare at her small prying at mine. She fainted. The diamond domes around the others vanished. I carefully set her on the ground. I reached out my hand to caress her face.

"Don't move her", said Itachi.

I glared at him. He has no right to stop me from comforting my wife, especially when she's suffering like this.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because there's an internal battle between the two of them. Moving her might affect the out come. She might be able to hear you that could help", said Itachi.

"What should I say?" I asked.

"She sounded like she was going to give up when I spoke to her. Tell her something that will make her feel happy and safe", said Itachi.

"That's not what she needs. She needs someone to kick her ass and tell her to snap out of it", I said.

Itachi starred at me blankly.

"You're really going to tell her that?" asked Itachi.

"In different phrasing", I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

I heard footsteps walking in my direction. Hantia appeared in front of me. I glared at her.

"That's quite a glare to bad its wasted on me", said Hantia.

"Why don't you give up? You know you're in no condition to fight", said Hantia.

I looked down out the ground and tears of sapphires fell from eyes.

"You're right", I said.

"Don't such a fucking cry baby", said Hantia.

Hantia sat down against one of the walls.

"As our body wakes up I will be back in control", said Hantia.

Maybe I should give up.

"You should", said Hantia.

I closed my eyes. I felt hand going though my hair. I know it's not Hantia, but I don't sense any other chakras.

"Don't you dare give up, Snow. Quitting isn't in your nature. The woman who stole my hearts would be fighting tooth and nail. If you're giving up don't even bother coming back", said Kakuzu.

His words hurt like hell at first, but than I realized he's right. I haven't given up because the fight was hard, since I was a slave. I slowly got to my feet. I ripped the chains off the walls freeing my arms and legs. I tackled Hantia.

"What the fuck!" yelled Hantia.

"I'm not giving up", I said.

"Once we wake up I will have the advantage", said Hantia.

She was right about that. That doesn't mean I'm going to let her win.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

"Don't you think that was a little harsh", said Itachi.

"No, I gave her what she needed", I said.

She might try to kick my ass once she recovers though. Snow's breathing became labored.

"I'm not giving up", said Snow.

"That's my Snow", I said.

It was her voice not Hantia's. The curse mark vanished from half of her body. One of her eyes opened and it was midnight blue. When the other opened it was the color of burning embers.

"None of you can help me this is my fight", said Snow.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

Itachi, Kakuzu and the others didn't leave. I don't want them to see me like this. I felt Hantia trying to take over my body.

"Give me control or else", growled Hantia.

"Or what", I said.

She gave no answer.

"Don't threaten me unless you're going to follow through", I said.

"I warned you", said Hantia.

I pounced on Hidan. I was straddling his lap. Uhh, this is awkward position.

"Stop making me blush", said Handia.

"Sorry Hidan", I said.

"Mmm, I haven't even cut into him yet and he smells like blood", said Hantia before she licked her lips.

The mention of blood made my stomach turn.

"I don't know why you find Kakuzu so attractive. This one is so much better", said Hantia before she started tracing Hidan's muscles with her hands.

"Will you stop that!" I growled.

I could sense Kakuzu's anger building.

"Imagine the fun we could have in this position", said Hantia.

"I think I'm going to throw up", I said.

"Come on Snowy you've been craving sex just as much as me. Why not try it with a different person?" asked Hantia.

"Are you trying to make me sick?" I asked.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean Little Bitch?" asked Hidan.

"I hate that name", growled Hantia and I in unison.

With the hand she controlled she cut Hidan's neck. The smell of Hidan's blood brought out more of Hantia's power. I need to pass out. Then we will both have equal power.

"Hidan attack me with your scythe", I said.

"Do you want Kakuzu to fucking rip me to shreds?" asked Hidan.

"That would be entertaining", said Hantia.

I'm going to have to bring out Hidan's blood lust. That shouldn't be hard.

"Don't you want my blood on your scythe? I know you like the taste of it. So pure and sweet don't you want to try it again?" I asked.

"Is Hantia speaking or Snow?" asked Hidan.

Hidan looked genuinely confused. He really didn't even know if I was speaking or Hantia.

"You fucking bitch you made me lose thought with all this blood talk. You want to make me pass out!" growled Hantia.

"Yes, I want to make us pass out", I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

I will not attack Hidan yet, I will not attack Hidan yet. Snow jumped off of Hidan. Well at least I think Snow was one who did that motion.

"Please all of you close your eyes", said Snow.

Snow pulled Hidan's retractable spear out of her pocket.

"Little Bitch you stole my fucking spear!" yelled Hidan.

"You'll get it back soon enough Hidan", said Snow.

"Snow what are you planning?" I asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

I saw the worry in Kakuzu's eyes. That worry brought pain to my heart. I'm so sorry Kakuzu. I have to make sure this will a vital wound. I ran my hand down my side one, two, three, four. The gap between the fourth and fifth rib is the quickest way. I know Kakuzu wouldn't close his eyes. I felt tears welling up behind my eyes.

"I'm sorry you have to see this", I said.

I jabbed Hidan's spear in between my forth and fifth rib. I struggled to breath as the spear went through my lungs. Hantia put the hand that she controlled around the spear and started pulling it out. I managed to get the tip of the spear into my heart. Just a little bit further. I pushed the tip all the way through my heart. I instantly collapsed to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu Perspective <strong>

What I had just seen was a living nightmare. I ran over to her. Her body laid limp on the ground. There were a few sapphire tears laying near her face. Snow's eyes were glassy and lifeless. The whole group appeared. They all came closer to see the gruesome sight. Konan was barely holding back her tears.

"Is she dead?" asked Tobi.

"I don't know", I said.

I tried to find a pulse, but couldn't. There was breath filling and leaving her lungs. I felt panic filling my hearts. She's immortal this shouldn't be happening.


	2. Lifeless

**The Akatsuki Treasure Returns **

**Chapter 2: Lifeless **

**I would to hear about what you think about this story. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Perspective: Snow, Kakuzu, Konan, Leader **

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

I closed her unblinking eyes. The lifeless look in them made everything feel worse. It isn't right seeing them like that they were always so full of life. I already felt her skin cooling. There was an ache in my hearts that made me wish for death. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"We need to take her back. Then we can try to figure things out", said Leader.

I nodded my head. That massacre that Hantia made is bond to bring attention. We don't want to be discovered.

"Is Snowy going to be okay!" yelled Tobi.

Even though I couldn't see his face I knew he was crying. I carefully picked Snow up. We started running back to the hideout. I sighed when I didn't feel her cuddling closely to my chest. The whole group walked into the infirmary. I placed her carefully on a bed. There were too many people in this room for my liking.

"Konan, Sasori, Kakuzu, Itachi stay the rest of you leave", said Leader.

"But I want to be with Snowy", said Tobi.

I glared at him. How mad will Snow be if I kill Tobi?

"I know what you're thinking don't", said Itachi.

"Tobi it will best for your health if you leave", said Konan as she tried to push him out the door.

"You will tell me when she wakes up right?" asked Tobi.

"Yes Tobi I promise I will. Now leave", said Konan as she finally pushed Tobi out of the room.

The rest of the group slowly left.

"Hidan stay", I said.

Konan and Pain looked at me in a strange way.

"Why the fuck do I have to stay?" asked Hidan.

"Because your one of the very few people I know that's immortal and you might have some insight", I said.

I never thought a day would come where I asked Hidan for advice. I glanced back at Snow and lost my ability to talk. She laid lifeless on the bed. I sat down on a chair beside her bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Leader's Perspective <strong>

Kakuzu looked completely out of it, which is understandable in situation. I have never seen him like this before.

"How long did it take you to come back the first time?" I asked.

"Two days. I had a wound like hers", said Hidan.

The straightforward answer from him came as a surprise. And he didn't call Snow Little Bitch. He really does care for the girl. I never thought a day would come where Hidan cared for a person other than himself or Jashin. He would never admit that he cared though.

"You can leave Hidan", I said.

"Not until I get my spear back", said Hidan.

"GET OUT!" yelled Kakuzu.

As soon as he saw the expression on Kakuzu's face he ran out of the room. I don't think I've seen Hidan run so fast. Kakuzu body was still tense with anger. There's only one person capable of approaching him while he like this and she unable to.

* * *

><p><strong>Konan's Perspective <strong>

Even though reading emotions isn't my strong point, I know Kakuzu was using his anger to hide his pain. I knew better than to touch him.

"She will come back, but she needs our help. Sitting here will do nothing for you or her", I said.

"We need to get the spear out. It will be easier for her to heal if it's out. If it stays in any longer it might cause an infection", said Kakuzu.

He couldn't force himself to pull it out of her. I carefully pulled out spear. It surprised me when the wound didn't bleed. Kakuzu's threads quickly sewed shut the wound.

"Why isn't she bleeding?" I asked.

"Hantia bleed her dry", said Itachi.

Kakuzu and I channeled our charka into her lungs, but they didn't heal.

"Why isn't she healing?" I asked.

"Dead cells can't be healed", said Kakuzu.

I'm not giving up on her. She's one of my best friends. She will come back I know it. I pulled a chair close to her bed.

"Is my assistance needed here?" asked Sasori.

"You can leave Sasori", said Nagato.

None of us slept through the night. The whole night Snow didn't show any sign of life. I can't just stand here doing nothing. I have to do something to help her. She's going to blood once she wakes up.

"Kakuzu, do you know what blood type she is?" I asked.

"Type B", said Kakuzu.

I left the room and came back with Zetsu and Tobi. I took them to the x-ray room, so Kakuzu and Snow would have more privacy.

"You said we could help Snowy", said Tobi.

"You yes I'm not sure about Zetsu. Are you human enough to give Snow your blood?" I asked.

"I might not be as much human as you, but I'm still capable of giving a comrade blood", said Zetsu.

The two sides weren't arguing over a topic that's rare. Zetsu sat down on the table and stuck out his arm. I took three pints of blood from Zetsu.

"You should stay off your feet for a few hours. But I know you're not going to listen to me. Go find some chewy person to eat. That should get your blood sugar back up", I said.

"Good idea. Sadly Snow destroy one of my favorite hunting grounds", said Black Zetsu.

"Take this chance to find a new one", I said.

"Good idea", said White Zetsu.

"Are you ready Tobi?" I asked.

"Yes"

I took the blood from Tobi. I stored it in the fridge.

"Kakuzu I need you to do me a favor", I said.

He got up from his chair. I sat on the bed. Kakuzu took my blood. I tried to get out of bed but he stopped me. He put the blood in fridge and than sat back in his chair next to Snow.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective<strong>

I gently touched her face. It was ice cold. Even if Snow were dead she wouldn't be ice cold. Something is going on in her body.

Night came slowly. Nagato and Konan got up.

"Konan, can you get her some clean clothes?" I asked.

"Sure", said Konan.

They both left. I got a bowl of warm water and a wash clothe. It didn't take long for the water to turn pink. I dried her off. By the time I finished drying her Konan returned with clothes.

"This will be most comfortable for her to wear", said Konan as she handed me an oversized flannel shirt.

I quickly dressed her. Konan left. I pulled the blankets over Snow. I know she can't feel, but I want her to be warm. I took Snow's locket out of my pocket and put it on her. I took her hand in mine and slid her onto her finger. I got into bed with her and pulled her close.

"Please Snow I need you to come back", I said.

Even if I killed myself to be with her we would go to two very different places. I only have this life I'm going to spend with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

It's so dark. I couldn't see anything. It felt like I was floating in a sea of darkness. There was something around my neck. It was my locket. My fingers gently ran along the engraving on the back of it. I wasn't wearing it before, but I'm glad I'm wearing it now. Something softly ringed against my locket. It was my wedding ring. I wasn't wearing this before either.

Why I am I so cold? It felt like ice water was running through my veins. I couldn't feel Hantia presence. I'm alone in here. There was warmth close to me. It must be Kakuzu. His scent filled my nose. He must be so worried.

"Please Snow I need you to come back"

I know you need me and I need you. I have to return to him. I felt a painful stinging in my fingertips. I haven't felt anything like this before. I saw a light blue light. It wasn't light it was chakra.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

I heard quiet murmur coming from Snow's chest. I got out of bed.

"Konan, Nagato come in", I said.

The three of us stood besides her bed.

A light blue glow started slowly traveling through the veins in Snow's fingertips.

* * *

><p><strong>Leader's Perspective <strong>

I looked into Snow's chakra network. The network looked dead except for the parts of it in her fingers on her left hand. The spread of drastically sped up when it reached her wedding ring. I wonder why her chakra network restarted there of all places. I thought it would start at her heart or in her brain. Another area of network lit up. It was in the same area where Kakuzu had sewn Snow's wound shut.

"Kakuzu move her locket closer to her heart", I said.

He didn't question me and did as told. As soon as the locket touched her heart a giant surge of chakra started coursing though her body. The chakra wrapped around her heart restarted it. It healed the hole in her heart. Then it wrapped around her lungs and brought breath into them. I've never seen anything like this before. Something tells I won't see anything like it again.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

"What did you see?" I asked.

"Something one of a kind", said Pain.

Tears of diamond fell from her eyes.

"That rapid flow of chakra going through, so quickly must have been painful", said Pain.

The glowing died down. I heard weak breath leaving her body. It took us a few seconds to get over our shock that she is alive. Snow was barely breathing on her own.

"She needs a breathing tube. I can put one in", said Konan.

Konan put the tube down her throat and hooked her up to a ventilator. The monitor showed Snow's heartbeat was faint, but at least it's still there.

"She needs blood", I said.

"I've already gotten that take care. Everyone of us who could give blood did remember", said Konan.

I put the needle in her arm.

"You should heal heart", said Konan.

I carefully channeled my chakra into her heart. As soon as my chakra reached her heart she started convulsing. Her curse mark started spreading. I moved my hands away from her heart. I opened one of her eyes and shined a light into it. Her pupil dilated. Both the ember and midnight blue eyes reacted to the light. I let out a sigh of relief.

"What did you do to make her convulse like?" asked Konan.

"I didn't do anything. That was caused Hantia fighting off my chakra", I said.

"How is her heart?" asked Konan.

"The muscles are healed, but are very weak", I said.

"We should let the others visit her", said Konan.

I glared at her.

"Deidara can't visit the others can", I said.

The others streamed in, but didn't stay for long. None of them liked seeing her this way. Zetsu brought sunflowers.

"There her favorite", said White Zetsu.

"No calla lilies are", said Black Zetsu as he put another vase on the table.

"I'll ask her once she wakes up and prove I'm right", said White Zetsu.

Konan returned to the room and started braiding Snow's hair.

"You know she hates having her hair like that", I said.

"It's cute how much you know about her", said Konan.

"I'm not cute", I said.

"You know you blocking Deidara from seeing her will make him do something stupid", said Konan.

"Fine he can see her", I said.

Konan lead Deidara into the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Deidara's Perspective <strong>

Snow looked miserable. The monitor showed that her heart was barely beating. There were IVs and blood bags hanging from rods. Half of her body was still covered by the curse mark.

I walked to bed. Kakuzu glared at me, but didn't make any attempts to stop me. I gently touched her hand. I flinched when I saw her wedding ring. Kakuzu's smirked when he saw me flinch. She shouldn't be this weak. Her body should be stronger both Kakuzu and Konan are healers.

"She looks so weak. I know you two can do more for her why aren't you?" I asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Konan's Perspectives <strong>

How could Deidara think we're not doing everything we can to help Snow. Kakuzu's clenched the armrests of his chair. His knuckles turned white. Whatever happens to Deidara is his own fault. Even I'm annoyed with him.

"How dare you say I'm not doing everything I can to help her!" growled Kakuzu as he got up.

He threw his chair at Deidara.

"If you two are going to fight don't do it in here!" I yelled.

Deidara got out of the room as quickly as possible. Kakuzu was about to chase after him, but then he looked back at Snow. He returned to her side. That loyalty he has to her is undying. He needs some way to help him release all that aggression and sadness he's feeling. It can't be good for him to bottle his emotions like that.

"Go head I will watch Snow", I said.

He nodded his head and then left. I guess that might be his version of thank you. I'm started to get a better hang of reading him. Maybe once recovers she, Snow can tell me how to read the others so well. Sasori walked into the room.

"I thought you would visit sooner", I said.

"I saw no point in doing so. I knew she was going to pull through", said Sasori.

"Then why are you here?" I asked.

"To see if my assistance is needed and it looks like it isn't", said Sasori.

"Wait, can you watch her for a bit?" I asked.

He nodded his head. I saw Nagato watching Kakuzu and Deidara's fight from the second floor. He looked like he was about to stop the fight. I grabbed his hand.

"Don't stop them just yet", I said.

"Why should I let them continue?" asked Nagato.

"He needs this", I said.

Nagato didn't look convinced.

"You and him are more similar than you think", I said.

He gave me a questioning look.

"Don't give me that look. If you were him and I was Snow you would be bottling up your emotions too. And you would probably want to kill Deidara too if he said to you want he said to Kakuzu. So let him have this", I said.

"I will only allow this to go on for a few more minutes. I don't want to find Sasori a new partner", said Nagato.

"I will heal him once Kakuzu is finished", I said.

After about five minutes Nagato forced Deidara and Kakuzu to end their fight. Kakuzu returned to Snow and I went to Deidara. He wasn't in bad shape considering he had just lived through a fight with Kakuzu. A few of his ribs and his nose were broken. He was covered in cuts.

"You're lucky he went easy on you", I said.

"Yeah, I'm real lucky. The woman I love is married and her husband is an ass", said Deidara.

"Don't go running your mouth it might just get you killed", I said.

I channeled my chakra into his wounds.

"Snow would have fallen in love with him even if you rescued her", I said.

"How do you know?" asked Deidara.

"It would be too painful for her to be with you", I said.

"Why?" asked Deidara.

"I promised her I wouldn't tell", I said.

"I need to know please tell me. I won't tell her you told me", said Deidara.

"You must be really desperate if you're saying please", I said.

I think Snow will understand if I tell him. The only reason she hasn't told him is its too painful for her to talk about.

"You remind her too much of her first love Takumi", I said.

"I know that already", said Deidara.

"You look like him, act like, your even a sculptor just like him. He was a painter too. Seeing you every day is reminder of her lost love. Do you have any idea how painful that is?" I asked.

"It can't be anymore painful than me seeing her with him every day", said Deidara.

I slapped him across the face.

"Don't be so selfish", I said.

"I'm not being selfish. I found my muse and I want her to myself", said Deidara.

"If you truly love let her go. Let her be happy. Eiji loves Snow just as much as you, but he let her go because he loves her", I said.

I left out the part of Snow making a deal with Eiji. That deal being if Kakuzu were to die she would marry Eiji willingly. I don't even think Kakuzu even knows about that deal.

"How do you know that?" asked Deidara.

"Snow and I are the only girls of course we talk to each other. We talk about everything", I said.

Snow and I tell each other things we don't even tell our lovers. I returned to the infirmary. Kakuzu was sitting loyally by her side. He looked better than before.

"How's she doing?" I asked.

"Health hasn't changed much since her body restarted", said Kakuzu.

I knew that would be the answer.

"Have you eaten anything yet?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"I'll get you something to eat", I said.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Kakuzu.

"What?" I asked.

"Being kind to me. We weren't friends before Snow came a long we barely even talked to each other unless we had to", said Kakuzu.

"You answered your own question. Before Snow came here we had no reason to talk to each other. We have a mutual bond of carrying about Snow. Snow and I made a promise that we'd take care each, which means I have to take care of you", I said.

I left the room and came back with a bowl of rice.

"So if you were in Snow's position she would be taking care of Pain", said Kakuzu.

"You know she would", I said.

"She would and knowing her she would make me help too", said Kakuzu.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

Konan and Nagato must be as tired as I am.

"You should go", I said.

"Why she's my friend?" asked Konan.

"And she's my wife. You should be with your husband. He probably misses your presence more than Snow would", I said.

Her face turned pink.

"You're not use to it are you", I said.

"No one has ever called him that, but me. It makes it feel real", said Konan.

Konan left the room.

"Finally some privacy", I said.

The only sound that she made came from the machine helping her breath. It isn't right seeing her like this. I fiddled with the ring on finger. I wiped Deidara's blood off of it. I gently kissed her on the forehead. I moved her shirt to look at her curse mark. It wasn't the color of embers anymore. That has to be a good sign at least I hope it is. I held her hand in mine.

"Come back to me soon my treasure", I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

I blinked my eyes a few times. I wasn't in the dudgeon anymore but I wasn't in the real world either. I was in the training field where I trained with Kakuzu and the others. It was a beautiful day and the sun was shining. The smell of sunflowers filled the air. I was laying down in soft grass. I sat up and saw Hantia laying next to me.

"Where the fuck are we?" asked Hintia.

"In my domain is my best guess", I said.

"I have to give you this its nicer here. I only wish there was a little more gore", said Hintia.

"Of course you do", I said.

Both of us were tired beyond words and could barely move. For some reason breathing was easier. I wonder why? We just stayed laying down. We will fight it's just not now. Neither of us could take battle now.

"Can we please call a truce just for now?" I asked.

"Sure", said Hantia.

Hantia was smiling.

"This sunshine feels good", said Hantia.

"You haven't felt much of it before have you", I said.

She shook her. Something tells I have more influence on her than she knows. Some of my personality must have rubbed off on her. I just need to drawl out whatever good she has in her.


	3. Battle for Inner Peace

**The Akatsuki Treasure Returns **

**Chapter 3: Battle For Inner Peace **

**I'm really super sorry I haven't been publishing with good timing. I got lost in the holiday spirit. I hope all my readers and reviewers had a wonderful holiday. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Again super sorry for how long this took. Please leave a review. **

**Perspectives: Snow and Kakuzu **

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

I sat up from the soft grassy ground. How long have Hantia and I been lying down? I have more than enough strength to get up. I flexed my muscles and stretched. I wonder how much has gone by in the real world. Hopefully it hasn't been too long. I don't want Kakuzu and the others to worry about me, but they probably already are.

I looked over at Hantia and saw she was fast asleep. Sleep would feel so good. I heard the babbling sound of a stream in the background. When I reached it, I saw my reflection. The color returned to my face and my mark receded back to its normal state. I feel healthy for the first time in a long time. I splashed some water on face to wake myself up. I dug my toes into the soft sandy shore of the stream. I looked up at the cloudless sky. It seems so peaceful here.

"Don't worry Kakuzu I will back as soon as I can", I said.

I have no idea whether Kakuzu could hear me, but I felt like I had to say it. I hope he can. He's probably so worried about me. Knowing him he's probably bottling up his emotions right now. I forced myself to stop thinking about Kakuzu. I have to take care of my own problems right now then I can worry about Kakuzu's condition. I walked over to where Hantia was asleep.

The grass wrapped tightly around her limbs. I wonder how strong those grass restraints are. I kneeled down beside her. She looked weaker. The color in her face vanished. I gently moved up her shirt and saw her ribs. I couldn't help feeling about her condition. I wasn't extremely skinny anymore, which is a nice change. Why I am becoming stronger than her? Her ember colored eyes slowly opened.

"Why did you wake me up?" asked Hantia.

"I want to get this over with as quickly as possible", I said.

The grass restraints around her limbs released. She got up to her feet. Hantia is in no condition to fight. She probably knows that, but she's too stubborn to admit it. Her condition won't stop her from putting up a fight.

"Do you really want to do this?" I asked.

"Of course I do", said Hantia.

"Your in no condition to fight maybe we can a peaceful conclusion", I said.

"What's the fun in peace?" asked Hantia.

She slowly stood up. I cringed at the idea of fighting such a weak opponent. I didn't like the idea of taking advantage of her weakened state. It would make for a much more interesting and fun battle for the both of us if we were both at full strength.

"It will save us both a lot of pain", I said.

I'm so sick and tired of pain.

"We can both handle pain", said Hantia.

"I can handle it better than you", I said.

She made the first move. I easily dodged her attack.

"You're not at full strength. It will be easier to surrender. I won't hold it against you", I said.

"I don't need your pity!" Hantia.

"I'm not pitying you. I'm being kind", I said.

"Bullshit!" growled Hantia as she charged at me again.

I easily dodged her attack again. I don't want to fight in a battle where one person has a clear advantage. I want an opponent who could challenge me. I kept on dodging her attacks with ease.

"Stop being such a coward!" yelled Hantia.

"I'm not coward. I'm trying to avoid a bloody battle that will only end in pain", I said.

"I don't want reasonable. I want a bloody tooth and nail fight", said Hantia.

"But I don't", I said.

"You never do you fucking coward!" yelled Hantia.

"I'm not a coward for wanting to avoid a bloody battle. I was trying to big the bigger person", I said.

"Well too bad", said Hantia.

She charged at me again. This time I didn't dodge her. I grabbed her arm and threw her with all my strength. She went flying. The ground cracked when she made impact with it. I groaned in pain. I must have pulled or torn muscle in my shoulder. I'm not as strong as I thought. I might have enough strength to beat her.

The ground started rumbling. I jumped up before Hantia rocketed out of the earth. She grabbed my ankle tightly. I groaned as I felt the force of her grip shatter my ankle. I managed to land on my butt. When she landed a few feet away from I saw her trying to avoid putting weight on her right leg. She wasn't putting up a full fight. Why is she holding back?

"Why are you holding back?" I asked.

She gave me no answer but she just glared at me. I know that glare. It's the exact same glare I give Kakuzu sometimes.

"I'm rubbing off on you", I said.

"No you're not", said Hantia.

"That's why you're not putting up a fight. Admit it", I said.

"Yes, sadly you are Little Bitch. All these to revolting new feelings are making me weak", said Hantia.

"Having feeling like love and compassion isn't a bad thing", I said.

"Yes it is. It makes you weak", said Hantia.

"No, it makes you stronger. It makes you fight like all hell to protect those people you show compassion to", I said.

"Fuck you and fuck your compassion!" yelled Hantia.

I stomped my foot against the ground and diamond blades nearly sliced off her arm.

"You're an idiot if you don't understand the benefits of having compassion", I said.

"I guess I'm idiot then", said Hantia.

"I guess you are then", I said.

I can't help feeling bad for her. She has never the happiness and joy compassion can bring.

"Why are you weak?" I asked.

"What makes you think I'm weak?" asked Hantia before she punched a giant crater in the ground.

She still has a good amount of strength. This could be more interesting battle than I thought.

"Than why are your ribs showing?" I asked.

She gave me a glare that I'd only seen in one other person. That was the same glare Orochimaru gave me when he got pissed off at me.

"Since I'm becoming more and more I'm melding into you and our life forces are becoming one in the same", said Hantia.

The way she said that made it sound like the worst thing in the world.

"Is that really so bad?" I asked.

"Yes, Master will be angry with me", said Hantia.

"If you are anything like me you wouldn't call that ass hole Orochimaru master", I said.

"He expects me to come back as a cold blood monster to come back. Not some little prissy bitch", said Hantia.

"I'm a prissy bitch!" I growled.

I bit my thumb and slammed it against the ground.

"Summoning jutsu", I said.

Nothing happened. There wasn't even a puff of smoke. Before I had a chance to make a move a giant water ball hit me at full force. That hurt. She's my opposite her strengths are in water and lighting nature moves this could be very painful. Hantia has more of an advantage than I thought. I would be a fool to underestimate the advantage she has.

"Not so high and mighty now", said Hantia.

I glared at her. She took a deep breath. When she breathed out a giant jagged bolt of lighting shot out of her mouth and in my direction. I took a deep breath and breathed out flames. The kick back from the attacks sent us both flying in opposite directions. My diamond skin protected me from the impact, but it didn't protect Hantia. Good, I have control over my kekkie genkia unlike her.

That attack was Kakuzu's false darkness attack. How did she learn that? Kakuzu never taught me that? I waited for her to get up. I didn't want to take the risk of approaching her. She can easily blind-side me with an attack. We both are close range fighters as far as I know. I have to watch out for that genjutsu. Her genjutsu got a reaction out of Itachi. I don't even want to know what affect it would have on me.

She slowly got up from the ground. Hantia was cover in dirt an ash. I took a quick glance at my hands and saw was covered in dirt too. She charged at me. Her skin was glowing with an electric yellow coating. If she touches me while she's like this I will be knocked out. I can't pass out. If I do she will have full control over my body again. I can't let that happen.

Will my diamond skin hold about against her electric skin? There's only one way to find out. We locked in a battle of taijutsu. My diamond skin protected me from most of the shocks of her attack. My fist my full impact with her sternum. I know I broke it. She struggled to the breath and stumbled backwards. Her skin returned to its normal shade.

The sky darkened with ink black clouds. Why is it getting dark? I should have control here. It shouldn't be getting dark. It became so dark soon I couldn't see at all. A blinding light overwhelmed the sudden darkness. I closed my eyes to shut out the light. The light was so bright I saw it through my eyelids. Everything went dark.

"What did you to me?" I asked.

"I blinded you", said Hantia.

I got to my feet. I'm completely out of it. One of my most important senses was taken away, which left me at a major disadvantage. This is a new feeling for me. I groaned as I felt a fist make impact with my stomach. The sound of her laughing ringed in my ear. Her blinding me like this will keep me safe from her genjutsu. I heard the sound of thunder in growling coming in my direction.

That sound can't mean anything good. I tried to dodge, but still got hit directly by the attack. Me being soaking wet when attack hit made it even worse. I collapsed. The smell of burnt grass filled my nose. My body twitched uncontrollably from the electricity coursing through my body. I hate lighting based moves. They sting like hell. I can't move.

I heard her footsteps approaching me. I reached out for her ankle. I pulled Hantia onto the ground. I straddled her lap and diamond chains wrapped tightly around her limbs. The diamond chains raddled and clanked as Hantia tried to break out of them. My diamond chains started absorbing her chakra. A new strength flood into my body as the chains absorbed her chakra. I waited for her to give up her fight. She would be forced to give up eventually.

"Let me go you cowardice bitch!" growled Hantia.

"No", I said.

She spat in my face and started struggling again. I wiped the spit off my face. It about ten minutes for her to calm down. I kept my seat on her lap. I know she doesn't have enough chakra to do that electric skin again.

"Are you going to be more reasonable?" I asked.

"What do you want you stupid bitch?" asked Hantia.

"Why are you putting up such a fight?" I asked.

"Because taking over your body is the closest thing I will ever have to freedom", said Hantia.

Freedom, I know the craving that well. I need my freedom to be with the man I love again. I'm not going to let Hantia stop me.

"We both have a common want", I said.

"We both can't have it at the same time though", said Hantia.

The want and sadness was very present in her voice. I'm surprised she's not trying harder to hide it from me.

"If you want freedom so badly why do follow Orochimaru's orders so willingly", I asked.

"I have to he's my father", said Hantia.

"What?!" I yelled.

I heard her laughing.

"Stop laughing", I said.

"You'd be laughing too if you could see the expression on your face", said Hantia.

"I can't dumbass. You blinded me remember", I growled.

"Looks like some of my sass has rubbed off on you", said Hantia.

"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face", I said.

"How do you know I'm smirking blindy?" asked Hantia.

"Because I know. Let's get back on topic. What do you mean Orochimaru is your father? My father is Jun so doesn't that mean he's your father too? " I asked.

"I wish. Orochimaru is created me so that means he's my dad", said Hantia.

"You don't have to follow his orders. Do you know what will happen to you follow them", I said.

"I will get maybe five years of freedom. That sounds pretty good too me", said Hantia.

"What are you Hantia?" I asked.

"Pretty much the embodiment of the curse mark. I'm locked away unless called upon. I'm a mix of your DNA and his. I'm pretty much yours and his child", said Hantia.

I suppressed my urge to gag. Thought of Orochimaru and sharing a common DNA in some Frankenstein child makes me feel sick. I wanted my first child to be with Kakuzu not with Orochimaru. Hantia has lived in me for nine months give or take. A child is the making of DNA from two different people so technically yes she's my daughter. The weirdest conception on earth though.

"I thought you wanted to be a mommy, but the look on your face says so much different", said Hantia.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

She started laughing.

"Great you have your father's sadistic laugh", I said.

"I'll take that as a compliment", said Hantia.

"Of course you will", I said.

I tried to calm down some. Blindness right now is the least of my worries.

"If you left me would the curse mark leave me?" I asked.

"Why the fuck would I tell you?" asked Hantia.

"I'm your mother and you will lessen to me", I said.

"Why would you fucking think that?" asked Hantia.

"Because you are fifty percent me, so that means some fiber of your being wants to tell me ", I said.

"Never", growled Hantia.

"Great, you have my stubbornness", I said.

I know she's peeved with me; she didn't have any strength to fight back.

"You know I learned many things from being a slave. I've learned every form of torture out there. I will use it against you without a second thought", I said.

"I highly doubt you wouldn't have a second thought about causing a person pain. Especially if that person is your daughter", said Hantia.

"You really like using that card", I said.

"It works doesn't it", said Hantia.

She's right I would feel something about hurting her. And that daughter card she's playing is really having an affect on me. I would be lying to myself if I didn't.

"Stop giving me that look!" yelled Hantia.

I don't know how I could be giving her a look, because the whole blind thing stopped that.

"What look can I possibly be giving you?" I asked.

"That look of disapproval and pity. I hate it", said Hantia.

I think I continued the look. She started struggling against her restraints again. I don't know why my so-called look was having such an affect on her. I know how bad the look of disapproval and pity can make a person feel. I've gotten the look I'm giving her way to many times in my lifetime.

"The curse mark would only weaken if I left your body", said Hantia.

"How weak?" I asked.

"Weak enough for you to break it, but I'm not leaving you any time soon", said Hantia.

"I told you that you wanted to tell me and I was right. You didn't even put up that much of a fight", I said.

She let out an annoyed sigh.

"What will happen to you if Orochimaru takes me as his host?" I asked.

"I would be destroy and your soul would be sealed within him, so he would be pure heart and be able to have full access to your strength", said Hantia.

"Hantia, why would you let a man like him control you. You have my strong will and craving for freedom. Why would you want to follow him?" I asked.

"You let a man control you", said Hantia.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You do whatever Kakuzu asks without a second thought", said Hantia.

"I do ask no because have to, but because I want. If I really don't want to do something he tells me I don't. He does as I ask of him too. Now let's get back on topic", I said.

"No!" yelled Hantia.

"What do you lose by telling me", I said.

She seemed to be thinking it over.

"Where else would I go? The afterlife holds nothing good for me", said Hantia.

"You think you're going to hell", I said.

"Of course I am. I want to avoid hell as long as possible. Even if that's only for five years at the longest", said Hantia.

"I forgive you for what you did to me", I said.

"Why?" asked Hantia.

"Some part of me wants to forgive you. I don't know why though", I said.

"You can't stay angry at your little girl", said Hantia.

"If your not going to talk seriously than don't talk at all", I said.

"Even with your forgiveness I'm still going to hell", said Hantia.

"You're really afraid of the afterlife aren't you", I said.

"You will never know what it's like to truly fear about the after life because that immortality you boast", said Hantia.

"I've never bragged about being immortal", I said.

"I know", said Hantia.

"Don't let him control you like he's your owner, my child. You hated just as much as I did when he call us pet. Fight show him that you belong to yourself know one else", I said.

"You really think I won't go to hell even though I killed all those people?" asked Hantia.

"None of those people were innocent. You were doing the two a service by killing them", I said.

"Let me go", said Hantia.

"How do I know you won't double cross me?" I asked.

"You don't. You have to trust me", said Hantia.

I got up from my seat on her lap. The diamond chains around her limbs released.

"Lets get this over with", said Hantia.

I felt her hand against my neck on my curse mark.

"It's time to get out of this world mommy", said Hantia.

"Okay Honeybun", I said.

"Don't call me that", said Hantia.

"I'm already embarrassing my daughter. I'm turning out to be good mother", I said.

"I won't call you Mommy if you don't call me Honeybun", said Hantia.

"Deal, now lets get out of here", I said.

There was a rush of wind as we traveled to the real world. I felt a soft bed underneath me. I couldn't breathe. There was something in my throat. I started coughing. There was a tug and whatever was in my throat left. Something cool that felt like mist left my mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

The mist that left Snow's mouth formed into Hantia. She walked toward Snow. I tried to block her path, but she went right through me. Her going through sent a chill down my back.

"The after life doesn't feel so unknown now. Thank you mother", said Hantia.

Why did Hantia call Snow mother? If Snow is Hantia's mother who is her father.

Snow smiled and managed to touch Hantia's face.

"I will have no use for my jutsu anymore", said Hantia.

She touched two fingers to Snow's forehead and then vanished.

"Snow", I said.

She turned her head my direction, but that was the only response she gave. I gently pressed my lips against hers. Her face instantly turned pink.

"Snow look at me", I said.

She must have followed voice. When I looked into her eyes I saw her pupils were a cloudy gray. The group tensed. If Snow can't see she won't be able to battle. If she can't defend herself properly she can't be shinobi.

"Already know you guys are nervous and I can't even see you", said Snow.

Her voice was strained and raspy from the breathing tube. I shined a light in her eyes, but her pupils gave no response.

"Why are you so worried?" asked Snow.

I didn't know how she could be so calm about losing her sight.

"Do you have any idea when you're going to regain your sight?" I asked.

"A week or two", said Snow.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

The tension in the room seemed to calm. Now that they knew I was going to regain my sight. I sensed the chakras of everyone in the Akatsuki in the infirmary. I love them, but I want some privacy with my husband.

"Why don't we give these two some privacy", said Konan.

I heard the double doors of the infirmary open. I smelled explosives. The smell of explosive means Deidara.

"Your awake", said Deidara.

"Yep", I said.

"How do you feel un?" asked Deidara.

I sensed the excitement in voice. I could help smiling. It's nice having people who are excited that you are awake.

"She weak and needs rest so you should leave Deidara", Kakuzu said.

"Snow can decide whether I stay or go", said Deidara.

I didn't really want to talk my throat was hurting badly.

"Deidara I'm tired and I really want to spend some alone time with Kakuzu", I said.

I gently rubbed my throat to relieve some of the pain. I'm glad that I couldn't see the expression of his face. I hate seeing his pained expressions that he gives when I'm with Kakuzu.

"Leave", growled Kakuzu.

I heard multiple footsteps walking out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

"Kuzu", said Snow.

I never thought I would miss her calling me that stupid nickname so much.

"I'm right here my treasure", I said.

"Can you tell me where here is?" asked Snow.

I cupped Snow face in my hands. I felt her cheeks heat up.

"Here is here", I said.

"Smart ass", said Snow before she stuck her tongue out at me.

I couldn't resist. I kissed her. The kiss was all tongue and sloppy, but we both enjoyed it. I pulled away from her. Her soft pink lips were wet from the kiss. There a light blush a cross her cheeks.

"I love you", said Snow.

Her voice was extremely weak.

"You shouldn't strain your voice my treasure", I said.

She nodded her head. Snow moved over to make room for me on the bed. She patted the empty side of the bed.

"I'll join you soon. First I'm going to get something for your throat", I said.

Even though she's blind she still was able to give me that pouting look. I got some cough syrup. I handed Snow the plastic cap full of it. She sniffed at it and crinkled her nose. Snow put on the side table.

"I'm not taking that", growled Snow.

"It will make you feel better", I said.

"I will feel better once this curse mark is gone", said Snow.

Tears of rubies and sapphires ran down her eyes.

"Please stop crying", I said.

I've grown to hate seeing Snow cry more and more. It makes me feel like I've done something wrong. It also make feel like I've should have been able to prevent it.

"I hate seeing you cry", I said.

She sniffled and made a weird hiccupping sound as she tried to stop the flow of tears. I hugged her. I moved her soft white hair away from her neck. The curse mark had drastically faded. Her eyes were reddish and puffy.

"It's faded", I said.

A bright smile appeared on her face. I made her some green tea. I put two spoonfuls of sugar and a good amount of honey. I don't know how she can drink this when it's so sweet. Snow licked her lips.

"You're not having any this until you take your medicine", I said.

"Fine", grumbled Snow.

I got into bed with her and then she took her medicine. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. Snow happily sipped at her tea. She put her mug on the side table. Snow sighed.

"What's wrong Kakuzu? I can't see you, but I know something is bothering you. And I think I know exactly what", Snow said.

"Why did Hantia call you mother?" I asked.

"I know that isn't the question that's really getting at you", said Snow.

How the hell can she read me so well when she's blind?

"Okay smartness what's my real question?" I asked.

"You want to know who her father is", said Snow.

I nodded my head yes.

"Dumb dumb I can't tell if your nodding or not", said Snow.

"Yes, I want to know", I said.

"Orochimaru", said Snow.

I got up from the bed and started pacing. I took a few deep breathes in an attempt to try and calm the anger pulsing through my veins. I wasn't upset with her. I want to kill Orochimaru in the most painful way for touching my wife!

"I thought you said he didn't touch you like that!" I yelled.

She had a shocked expression on her face. Snow wasn't expecting to be yelled at. She looked like she was about to burst into tears. Instead of crying she got angry. Snow grabbed the mug and threw it at my head. I caught it before it made impact with my head.

"Did you lie to me?" I asked.

"What the fuck Kakuzu!" yelled Snow.

"Did you?" I asked.

"I have never fucking lied to you", said Snow.

"Than how the fuck is he the father of Hantia. To have a child you have to intercourse", I said.

"Do you know what a child is in the simplest scientific wording?" asked Snow.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"A child is fifty percent one person DNA and fifty percent another person's DNA. That's what Hantia is on the most basic level. She is not an average human. Zetsu is more human than her", Snow said.

"Than how was she conceived?" I asked.

"The exchange of Orochimaru and mine's DNA happen when he gave me this", said Snow as she pointed to her curse mark", said Snow.

I managed to calm down. She was giving her classic death glare and she was blind.

"Why are you glaring at me like that?" I asked.

She flipped me off.

"I'm sorry Snow", I said

She put her finger down.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I want to hear you say it again", said Snow.

Her anger faded, but she was trying to hold a grudge. I walked over to her bed. I cupped her face in my hands.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry", I said in between kisses.

Snow giggled.

"Is that enough sorrys for you, Snow?" I asked.

"Yes, that enough sorrys", said Snow.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

Kakuzu got back into bed with me. I cuddled closely to his muscular chest. I breathed in his comforting scent.

"I missed you", I said.

"I missed you to my treasure", said Kakuzu.

"You want to get something off your chest I know it", I said.

"Please don't ever scare me like that again Snow", said Kakuzu.

"I didn't want to scare you or anyone else. I did tell you to close your eyes", I said.

"Do you know how horrible it was for me to see that?" asked Kakuzu.

"Yes, I do know how horrible it is. I saw Takumi get his throat cut in front of me, Kakuzu. So I know exactly it feels", I said.

I started crying at the thought of him.

"I love you", said Kakuzu

His deep voice allowed me to relax and calm.

"I'm sorry I mention him. I forgot", said Kakuzu.

"It's alright", I said.

"Can I make it up to you?" asked Kakuzu.

"Can you take me to that flower field?" I asked.

"The cosmos flowers aren't in bloom any more", said Kakuzu.

"What month is it?" I asked.

"It's the first of November", said Kakuzu.

"Time went by fast", I said.

"Not for me. It felt like an eternity for me", said Kakuzu.

"I'm sorry. I intend to cause any worry", I said.

"Don't worry me like that again", said Kakuzu.

I wanted to get off the topic.

"I really wanted to go to that flower field", I said.

"I know somewhere better. I'm not sure if you'll be able to enjoy it as much", said Kakuzu.

"Please take me there. I want to feel the sunshine on my skin", I said.

"First you're going bath and dress", said Kakuzu.

That was probably good idea. I don't even want to know what I look like right now.

"Okay", I said.

He helped me wash and dress.

"You take such good care of me", I said.

We walked to entrance. I held Kakuzu hand for guidance.

"Snow", said a calm voice.

That calm voice either belonged Leader or Itachi I couldn't tell. I'm 95 percent sure it's Leader.

"I can't tell is that you, Leader?" I asked.

"Yes. I thought this might be useful in your temporary condition", said Leader.

He put something wooden in my hand. The wooden surface was smooth as ran my hand down it. It was a cane.

"Thank you Leader", I said.

"Your welcome Snow. I hope it will help", said Leader.

"A cane Little Bitch I thought your husband would get one before you", I said.

"Kuzu do you think could hit him or something for me?" I asked.

"It would be my pleasure", said Kakuzu.

I heard Kakuzu crack his knuckles.

"Thank you", I said.

I heard Kakuzu's fist make impact with some part of Hidan's body. The smell of blood soon filled the air. I knew the blood belonged to Hidan. Hidan will never be able to land an attack on Kakuzu. Once he finished with Hidan Kakuzu picked me up bridal style. The cane folded and I put it in Kakuzu's cloak pocket. There was a rumbling sound as the boulder in front of the entrance opened. I heard a small slashing of water as Kakuzu walked on the surface.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"It's a surprise", said Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu where ever you take me it will be a surprise", I said.

A deep chuckle left his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

I took her to the park. The park was made up of paths winding through thick woods. The leaves of the trees were different shades of reds and yellows. I will take Snow back here once she regains her sight.

"Put me down", said Snow she started wiggling in my arms.

She took her cane out of my pocket. After a bit of walking we sat down on a wooden bench. Some leaves were slowly falling down from the trees. She was smiling and seemed to be enjoying the feeling of the sunshine on her face.

"It smells like fall", said Snow.

A frown appeared on her face. There was a sound of children's laughter. I followed the sound and saw kids playing on a swing set. Sapphires and pink pearls started falling down her eyes. I wiped her tears away and put them into my pocket to hide them from passersby. We didn't need any attention right now. I pulled her close and she nuzzled closely to my chest. I saw some stranger staring at Snow and I.

"Scram", I growled.

The man and his dog quickly left. After a few more minutes she calmed down. By now the kids on the swings left.

"What's wrong Snow? You were happy not so long ago", I said.

"Hearing those kids makes me miss the children I took care of while I was with Orochimaru. I don't even want to know what he has done to them", said Snow.

I didn't know what to say to her. If I told her those kids were fine I would be lying to her. That's a thing I knew never to do. Lying to her only means trouble. I let her relax in my arms. After awhile a smile returned to her face.

"Snow what was it like", I asked.

"What was what like?" asked Snow.

"You were dead for almost two days", I said.

"It felt like I was floating in darkness and I was alone, but I heard you talking me", said Snow.

"What happened when you heart restarted?" I asked.

"There was a painful tingling in my fingers and then there was a shock in my heart. When I opened my eyes I was laying in a soft grassy field and the smell of sunflowers and calla lilies filled the air", said Snow.

"Every day Zetsu brought you calla lilies and sunflowers", I said.

"Sunflowers are my favorite", said Snow.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

I missed those two. I even miss their bickering.

"I told you", said a child like voice that I recognized as White Zetsu.

"Shut up", growled a deeper voice, which I recognized as Black Zetsu.

"I missed you two", I said.

"We missed you too", asked White Zetsu.

"I might have missed your company", said Black Zetsu.

"Can we get a hug, Snowy?" asked White Zetsu.

"Sure but you have to be gently. I'm still very weak", I said.

"Okay", White Zetsu said.

Both of sides of Zetsu hugged me.

"Here", said White Zetsu.

He put a thick steam of a plant in my hand. I ran my fingertips carefully over the petals. By the scent of the flower I knew it was a sunflower.

"Thank you Zetsu", I said.

"There are things to do and people to eat", said Black Zetsu.

"Bye Snowy", said White Zetsu.

"Bye Zetsu. I hope you two find something good to eat", I said.

"Thanks Snowy", said White Zetsu.

I yawned loudly. I'm ready for a nice long nap cuddled up against Kakuzu. I pulled on his cloak's sleeve.

"Ready to go?" asked Kakuzu.

"Yes", I said.

The bench squeaked as he got up. I got up from the bench.

"Can you please carry me?" I asked.

"Sure", said Kakuzu.

He easily picked me up.

"Do you want to get ramen?" asked Kakuzu.

At first I wanted to say yes, but I didn't want the owner of the ramen shop owner to see me like this.

"No, can we get sushi instead?" I asked.

"Sure", said Kakuzu.

We ate quickly and then returned to the hideout. The smell of parchment and old books filled the air. He sat me down on his bed.

"Why are we in your room?" I asked.

"Your healthy enough to stay with me. Beside I'm healer it's safer for you to stay where I can keep a close eye on you", said Kakuzu.

"Okay Mr. Healer can fix my shoulder and ankle", I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

"What happened to shoulder?" I asked.

"I think I pulled a muscle in it when I threw Hantia in battle", said Snow.

I pulled her shirt down so I could see her shoulder. I channeled my chakra into it. The muscles quickly repaired themselves. My hands ran down her smooth legs until I reached her ankles. Her left ankle had a deep purple bruise on it. One look at told me that bones in her ankle were shattered.

"How did you get these injuries? They only look a few days old", I said.

I channel my chakra into Snow's bruised ankle.

"I got them in the battle when I was in a coma", said Snow

"How could you be in battle if you were in a coma?" I asked.

"It was like a world formed in my mine. That world became Hantia's and mine battle field. It was beautiful the only thing that could have made if you were there", said Snow.

Snow went underneath in blankets.

"Get into bed now", demanded Snow.

It was a demand that I was very willing to follow. I gently lifted up her shirt. I ran my fingers down her ribs. They were less exposed than before. She managed to keep the weight on. She still needs to gain more. Snow giggled as I continued to run my hand down her ribs.

"That tickles", said Snow.

A cute expression appeared on her face. I continued to tickle her.

"Stop Kuzu it hurts", said Snow.

My hand instantly left her. Her hands were on her heart. I carefully moved her hands away. I channeled my chakra into. My chakra did minor repairs to her heart. Too much chakra at once into an organ as fragile as the heart can be dangerous.

"The muscles in your heart are weak", I said.

"You're the person the I trust with heart both figuratively and literally", said Snow.

"You're going to take it easy for a week or a little longer than that", I said.

"You will stay with me right?" asked Snow.

"I will try to", I said.

"You promise?" asked Snow.

"I promise to try and stay by your side", I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

Kakuzu wrapped his muscular arm around my waist and pulled me close. I heard the sound of him flipping through the pages of a book. My best guess it was his bingo book.

"Am I in your Bingo book?" I asked.

"No you're not in this one, but you're in someone's", said Kakuzu.

"I know I am. But I'm under another name. In the book my name is Compassion", I said.

"Compassion fits well", said Kakuzu.

"I love you Kakuzu", I said.

I shut my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Mending and Breaking

**The Akatsuki Treasure Returns **

**Chapter 4: Mending and Breaking **

**Thank you for leaving reviews on the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you have any questions or suggestion please leave them. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review. **

**Perspectives: Snow and Kakuzu **

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

It's been eight days since lost my sight. Now I can see fuzzy shapes and colors. If something is only inches away from my face I can see it clearly. I opened my eyes to see the fuzzy image of Kakuzu lying besides me. I can't wait to see his face clearly again. I reached out to trace the stitches on his face. He let out a little groan. I couldn't see his face clearly. I moved closer to him. By the time I got close enough to see him clearly my body was pressed against his. His pretty red and green eyes opened. He yawned loudly. A smile appeared on his face when he saw how close I was to him.

"There are some advantages of you having such horrible vision", said Kakuzu.

"You have morning breath", I whined.

"Well there might be one disadvantage in this scenario", said Kakuzu.

"Smart ass", I growled before I stuck my tongue out at him.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You sticking out your tongue like that might give me the wrong impression", said Kakuzu in a deep seductive voice.

I don't know if he meant to sound so seductive.

"Maybe I wanted to give you the wrong impression", I said.

I gently ran my fingers along the stitches of his face. He leaned into my touch. I started kissing along his stitches. I tugged at them gently with my teeth. I pressed myself even closer against him. A small moan escaped his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective<strong>

Snow wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a deep kiss. I pulled away. A cute pout appeared on her face, when her lips lost contact with my mine. Her heart can't the take the stresses of sex right now she's too weak. This is her third attempt to get me to bed her this week. Her hand traveled lower and reached into my pants. I stopped her hand.

"Kuzu please. I want you", whispered Snow in ear.

Those lust filled words sent a chill down my spine. If she keeps speaking like this I won't be able to resist her.

"We can't", I said.

"Your body says we can", said Snow as her hand returned to my pants.

My pants were becoming uncomfortably tight. I was quickly losing the battle to my lust. I left the bed before I lost control over my lust. I went to my desk. She's still too close. I went into the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

"Kuzu you're no fun", said Snow.

That sweet alluring voice doesn't make blocking out her any easier. I got into shower and tried to ignore the aching sensation between my legs. I'm not sure how much longer I can resist her. I heard the door open. When I looked at the doorknob, I saw an orange and black snake hanging from it.

"Morning Kakuzu. How is my lady's mate doing this morning", said the snake.

I let out an annoyed groan. It's Dart that snake who pries at the little control I have over my anger. Dart slithered down from the door and to moved to the edge of the shower. I can snap his neck quickly and Snow will never know. Snow has the real Tobi now she doesn't need the snake version. She wouldn't be too angry if I kill Dart.

"Return to Snow", I said.

"Why she's right over there?" asked Dart.

His tail pointed to Snow who was sitting on the sink counter. When did she get there? Dart slithered up Snow's body. He's safe for now, but I'm going to get that snake. The least I'm going to do him is sew his mouth shut.

"I'm surprised you're not mating", said Dart.

"I wish", said Snow.

Snow's face turned a light shade of pink.

"Go play with Tobi, Dart", said Snow.

"Why are you and Kakuzu going to mate now?" asked Dart.

Snow face quickly turned a darker shade pink, when she heard Dart's comment.

"Maybe", said Snow.

"Than why can't I stay?" asked Dark.

"Go play with Tobi now", said Snow.

The edge in her voice left no room for questions from Dart. When I looked over Snow's whole body, I saw she was only wearing a red towel around her body. She can't make this easy for me. Snow pulled back the shower curtain and dropped her towel. Don't look. I forced myself to look anywhere, but at her. She got into the shower with me. Snow started washing off her body.

White suds covered her pale skin and slowly slid down her body. She started running her fingers through long soft white hair. The ache in between my legs became even worse. Snow dropped the bar of soap in her hands. She bent over to pick it up. I couldn't resist staring at her new position. That position gave me so many dirty ideas. Snow slowly returned to her standing position.

"Kuzu can you wash my back?" asked Snow as she handed me the bar of soap.

I forced myself to look into her eyes and not stare her round perky breasts

"You can't make this easy for me can you?" I asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about", said Snow.

I quickly washed off her back. Before I could turn off the water she started washing my chest. Her hand started to slowly travel lower.

"Are you sure you don't want to mate?" asked Snow.

I suppressed my strong urge to moan as Snow moved her hands. I turned off the water. I helped her out of the shower. I quickly shoved her out of the bathroom and took care of my problem. I washed my hands. I opened the door and saw Snow sitting on the bed only wearing her underwear.

"Kuzu can you help me dress", asked Snow.

"You aren't making this easy for me", I said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I will get what I want", said Snow.

I need to get Snow out of the room before I do something that might hurt her.

"Why don't you have ramen with Tobi?" I asked.

"I would rather get ramen with you", said Snow.

"I have work to do", I said.

I really do have work to do. I have to calculate how budget will be affected, since I haven't been able to go bounty hunting. I also have to factor in if Snow's medical costs.

"Okay, but if I'll get ramen with Tobi, but I need money", said Snow.

I flinched when I heard her say that. She's my wife and I love her dearly, but that doesn't mean I'm anymore willing to give it to her. I gave her the exact amount of money she needed for ramen not a penny more. She gently kissed me on the cheek.

"I might stop at the park so I might get back a little late", said Snow.

It's noon now so that means she should be back in an hour and thirty minutes. The longest it will take is two hours.

"Have fun", I said.

"I love you", said Snow.

"I love you too Snow", I said.

"I will get what I want Kuzu", said Snow before she left.

By the tone in her voice I knew she wouldn't give up. I let out a sigh. Trying to keep up with the libido of 21 year old is more tiring then I though it would be. I'm getting old.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective<strong>

Tobi and I finished our ramen. I paid for my bowl. Kakuzu hadn't given me enough money to leave a tip, which wasn't a surprise.

"Sorry, my husband didn't give me enough to leave a tip", I said.

No matter how many times I say husband I'm not use to it. Every time I say it makes me smile and blush.

"It's alright Snow", said the owner.

"Ready to go to the park?" I asked.

"Can we go to one of my favorite places first?" asked Tobi.

"Sure", I said.

I don't have anything else to do today, so why waste day away in Kakuzu's room. I haven't been able seduce him into making love yet. That self-control he has is an annoying talent at times. Knowing him he probably calculated the exact amount of time I would spend at the ramen shop and at the park.

"It will be faster if I carry you is that okay?" asked Tobi.

"Okay", I said.

He bent down.

"Is a piggy back ride okay?" asked Tobi.

"Yes Tobi", I said.

The wind started flowing through my hair as he ran.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise", said Tobi.

I'm not the biggest fan of surprises. A surprise from Tobi can't be anything bad.

"Alight Snowy we are here", said Tobi.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a fuzzy image of what looked be a giant house made out glass and green metal supports.

"It's an indoor butterfly garden", said Tobi.

We walked into building. The first thing I noticed was the strong smell of flowers. There was a person with long hair standing at the front desk. With my horrible vision couldn't tell if it was male or a female.

"Hi Tobi", said a female voice.

So the person was female. How did she know Tobi's name.

"Hi Sally", said Tobi.

We walked into the garden. It was hot it in the butterfly enclosure. I saw hundreds of flutter blurbs flying through the air. I guess those must be the butterflies. I wish I could see them clearly.

"Tobi how do you know the woman at the front desk?" I asked.

"I volunteer here. I made friends with all the workers", said Tobi.

"Tobi it's nice to see again it's been awhile", said what looked to be an old woman.

The smell of the woman's perfume over powered the scent of the flowers. What is with old women and wearing so much perfume?

"Nice to see you to Ruth", said Tobi.

"Is the pretty little thing your girlfriend?" asked Ruth.

"No, she's not my girlfriend she's my older sister", said Tobi.

"You two don't look a like", said Ruth.

"I was adopted", I said.

"Too bad I think you two would have made a cute couple", said Ruth.

Ugg, I could never think of Tobi in that way. I don't think Tobi could think of me as anything more than sister.

"I'm married", I said.

"Hopefully to a man treats as kindly as Tobi", said Ruth.

"He treats me very well", I said.

"Deary why do have a cane?" asked Ruth.

"I have very poor sight so I use it to help navigate my surroundings", I said.

I couldn't even see the old woman's expression, but I knew she looking at me in a whole new way.

"Ruth why don't we leave these two alone", said a man who must have been Ruth's husband.

"The poor girl must be rich. Why else would someone marry her? She could never be the proper wife or mother with her disability", said Ruth.

Ruth was only whispering, but I heard her well enough. Her words hurt. I can brush off pretty much every insult, but she said really hurt. I wanted to smack her down with my cane. Before had that chance Tobi grabbed my hand and started dragging away from Ruth.

"Ruth had no right to say that", said Tobi.

"Can we leave please?" I asked.

"Please don't cry", said Tobi.

"I'm not going to cry!" I growled.

I took a deep breath a tried to get a hold of myself.

"I'm sorry Tobi", I said.

"Don't let her ruin this place for you", said Tobi.

Tobi and I sat down underneath a tree. The tree looked like a weeping willow, but the odd thing was the leaves were purple.

"Why are the leaves purple?" I asked.

"Those aren't leaves. Those are flowers", said Tobi.

A butterfly landed on my hand and brought it close to my face so I could see it clearly. It was orange and black with white spots at the end of its wings. I want to see the place was I regain my sight. Tobi is right I can't let Ruth ruin this place for me. The butterfly left my hand. I laid down on the soft grass.

"Can we stay here for awhile?" I asked.

"Yep", said Tobi.

"Promise me you'll take me back here once I regain my sight fully", I said.

"I would be happy to", said Tobi.

"Thank you for taking me here", I said.

"When we left was something bothering you?" asked Tobi.

"Yes", I said.

I wanted to keep my answer vague. Describing the troubles of my sex life was a topic I want to avoid with Tobi.

"Tell me the problem maybe I can fix it", said Tobi.

"Tobi this isn't a problem you can fix", I said.

"Please just tell me what's bothering you Snowy", said Tobi.

"I'm craving something I can only get from Kakuzu and he won't give it to me", I said.

"Why won't he give you what you want?" asked Tobi.

"He thinks I'm to weak to handle it. As much as it annoys me to say this he's probably right", I said.

"Want to go to that park?" asked Tobi.

"How long have we been here?" I asked.

"About an hour", said Tobi.

"Give me a few more minutes then we can go", I said.

"Okay", said Tobi.

After fifteen minutes we left. Tobi picked me up bridal style.

"It's easier to carry you this way", said Tobi.

It didn't take us long to reach the entrance of the park. I saw the fuzzy red and yellow tops of the trees. Tobi and I sat down on a bench swing. We happily swayed back and forth. I heard the tune of an ice cream cart.

"Do you want some ice cream Snowy?" asked Tobi.

"I don't have any more money", I said.

"I will pay. What flavor do you want?" asked Tobi.

"Sherbert", I said.

I finished ice cream. It was getting a little bit late.

"Do you want to go on the swing set?" asked Tobi.

"Sure", I said.

I started pumping my legs back and forth. I love the feeling of going back and forth on the swing.

"Tobi, what time is it?" I asked.

"Four thirty", said Tobi.

"Want to get dinner?" I asked.

"We just had lunch", said Tobi.

"Well I'm still hungry. I will pay you back", I said.

"Can I pick the place?" asked Tobi.

"Sure", I said.

"What do you want eat?" I asked.

"Sushi", said Tobi.

He took to his favorite sushi place. We went inside a small building. I saw the fuzzy blur of waitresses winding through the pathways between the tables.

"How many?" asked the hostess.

"Two", said Tobi.

The hostess led us to a table near the window. As we sat down a waitress rushed to our table.

"Can get you two drinks?" asked the waitress.

"Peach tea", I said.

"Green tea please", said Tobi.

The waitress brought two white teakettles on tray and placed on the table. Tobi and I both put a lot of sugar and honey in our tea. He lifted his mask some only revealing his mouth. I didn't even try to focus on his face. The lights looked like they were red paper lanterns with some sort of gold squiggles on it.

"What do you want order?" asked Tobi.

"You pick I really don't care. You have good taste you order", I said.

"You really think I have good taste?" asked Tobi.

"Yes I do", I said.

Tobi called the waitress over. She quick jotted down our order. A few minutes later she came back with our order. This was a different place from where Kisame and Itachi took me. This place was less tucked away. Tobi wasn't forced keep so well hidden like Kakuzu and the others. The plate full of sushi slowly became empty. I looked up at the clock hanging from the restaurant wall but couldn't see the time or numbers.

"What time is it?" I asked as I struggled to desper the numbers on the clock.

"Kakuzu is going to kill me", said Tobi.

By Tobi's reaction I knew it was late.

"I won't let him", I said.

Tobi paid the bill and left what seemed to a big tip for her. He picked me up and started running toward the direction of the hideout. I wanted to spend more time outside.

"We've been out far too long", said Tobi as he ran.

I could tell he was panicked. He was really afraid that Kakuzu might do something to him. Tobi put me down once we reached the entrance of the hideout.

"What took you so long?" growled Kakuzu.

"Don't be angry with Tobi! If you're going to be angry at anyone be angry with me" I said.

Kakuzu gave me a weird look. I bet no one has willingly wanted to be the target of his anger.

"What took you so long?" asked Kakuzu in a somewhat calmer voice.

"Tobi took me to a butterfly garden and then we went to the park. And we got ice cream. Please stop being upset", I said.

He let out an annoyed sigh and sent a glare in Tobi's direction. Kakuzu picked me up. He sat me down on his bed and put a blanket over my shoulders.

"Why do you get stressed when leave?" I asked.

"I'm very protective over what I consider mine", said Kakuzu.

"Something tells that's not the entire reason", I said.

"There is no other reason", said Kakuzu.

"Yes, there is you don't want to admit, because you think it shows you as weak. You scared that I will not come back", I said.

"Of course I am!" yelled Kakuzu.

The harshness of his voice surprised me. He sighed.

"I didn't mean to yell Snow", said Kakuzu.

"It's alright", I said.

"No it's not", said Kakuzu.

I heard the squeak of his desk chair as he pushed it back and he got up. He joined me in bed.

"Kakuzu don't have to worry about me running away. I love you. How do you think I feel when you go out for missions for months", I said.

"How could you think I would ever leave you? You're one of the best things to ever happen to me", said Kakuzu before he planted a gentle kiss on my lips.

"No matter how far away I am from you never forget I love and I will always try my hardest to return to you", I said.

"I know", said Kakuzu.

He kissed me again, but this time it was on my forehead.

"Lay down on her back", said Kakuzu.

He seemed much more calm now. I did as he said. He placed his hand above my heart and channeled his chakra into my heart.

"How's my heart doing?" I asked.

"Better. One more day then we can finally do what you want to do so desperately", said Kakuzu.

Kakuzu was sitting up in the bed. His back leaned comfortable against the heard board of the bed. I heard him flipping through the pages of a book. I moved so I could sit in his lap. I rested my head against and he continued to read silently to himself.

"What you reading?" I asked.

"Poe", said Kakuzu.

"Can you please read a loud so I could lessen?" I asked.

He started reading a loud. I shut my eyes and focused on the sound of his heart beats. I heard the gentle thud of Kakuzu putting his book on the side table. He started running his hand through my hair. A soft purr escaped my lips. That stupid purring hasn't gone away yet.

"Are you awake Snow?" I asked Kakuzu.

I gave no answer. I will be asleep soon enough.

"I don't know how someone like you fell in love with me. Maybe there is such thing as luck", said.

He always asks himself that same question whenever he thinks I'm asleep.

"You're awake aren't you?" asked Kakuzu.

I nodded my head yes.

"Why did you fall in love with me?" I asked.

He got up walked over to the bookshelf. He returned to bed with me. Kakuzu placed a small blue book in my hands. I brought it close too my face. The book had a red rose on each corner of the cover. The title was too faded for me to read. He opened to where a red ribbon. I tried to read the words on the page but they were too tiny.

"I can't read this. The words are to small", I said.

"You can barrow these", said Kakuzu as he handed me his reading glasses.

Once I put them on I could see the wording clearly. The page marked was a poem.

"Read it", said Kakuzu.

I started reading:

_My Everything _

_You're my love, my life_

_The air I breathe_

_You're my soul, my happiness_

_all I need_

_You're my light, my dark_

_The stars in the sky_

_You're my ups, my downs_

_The reason I try_

_You're my strength, my weakness_

_The love from the start_

_You're my heartache, my pain_

_The beat of my heart_

_You're my tears, my joy_

_the love you bring_

_You're my world, _

_you're my everything_

Pink pearls and tiny balls of gold fell from my face.

"Do you really feel this way about me?" I asked.

"I do", said Kakuzu.

My face turned hot.

"Kakuzu, why do you have this book? It doesn't seem like the kind of book you would keep", I said.

"It was a present from someone I loved dearly", said Kakuzu.

I glared at him.

"Before you break one of my ribs the person who gave this to me was my adoptive mother", said Kakuzu.

My glare ended and a smile appeared on my face.

"I inherited it from my father and mother. My father Aden gave it to my mother as a gift. He use to read it to her all the time especially when she became sick. My mother Iris wanted me to read to woman I love. I will read this to you whenever you want", said Kakuzu.

"Can you read it to me now?" I asked

Kakuzu read the poem to me. I knew by the way he read the words he really meant what he was saying. I kissed him gently on the lips.

"You gave me a life I never thought I could have", I said.

"You did the same for me", said Kakuzu.

I yawned loudly.

"Go bounty hunting or count money. I know you've been inching to get some fresh air. I'll be here when you get back I promise", I said.

"You wouldn't mine if I left for a few hours?" asked Kakuzu.

"I don't mine Kakuzu, but could you bring back post card of the Hidden Diamond Village?" I asked.

Kakuzu looked uncomfortable with the request, but he nodded his head yes.

"I love you my treasure", said Kakuzu.

"I love you too", I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

I didn't leave until I knew Snow was settled and comfortable. I turned off the light and carefully closed the door behind me. Deidara was standing in the doorway of his room.

"Where are you going?" asked Deidara.

"Bounty hunting", I said.

"You're leaving her alone?" asked Deidara.

"She's a big girl she can take care of herself", I said.

I walked toward Deidara. He backed further into his room.

"If you step foot into my room I will kill you without hesitation. Snow might be angry for awhile but she will forgive me", I said.

Once Deidara was out of my sight I relaxed some. The fresh air felt great. I wanted a big bounty, but didn't have the time to. A smaller bounty will suffice. There was a three thousand bounty only a few miles away from here. I haven't gone after such a small bounty in decades. It didn't take long for me to catch the man. The fun of the hunt was over too quickly. I miss the thrill of a hunt that really put up a challenge. I love a challenge. I didn't get them often. Amai would have never allowed me to go bounty hunting. Amai thought it was something horrible. Snow knows why I do it and why enjoy it.

**Kakuzu's Flashback **

_The day was going well. The village seemed to be at peace. The peace might be good for some, but not for others. There's a big problem with peace it boring as all fuck. Ninjas were retiring and amount of missions were drying up. I'm not ready to retire I'm only 19. The elders wanted me to become a teacher. But that idea went down the drain, when I said I might kill one of the students. _

_I'm married to the woman I love and I'm bored out of my mind. I don't know how she keeps herself entertained. She doesn't challenge me like she used to. I'm not meant to be stuck at the house doing nothing. Amai wanted me to take up farming, but I don't have the patience for it. _

"_What's wrong Kuzu?"asked Amai. _

"_I'm bored", I said. _

"_I have some news that might end your boredom. I think I might- _

_Before she could answer there was a loud banging at our door. I knew exactly who it was. It was Amai's father. She hid behind me and clung closely to my shirt. There were two men next standing next to her father. They were loan sharks. I glared at my pathetic excuse for a father in law. He's gotten into debt again. The question is how much. _

"_Kakuzu, your father in law has gotten himself into some trouble", said one of loan sharks. _

"_His troubles aren't ours", said Amai. _

"_How dare you say a word against your father!" yelled my father in law. _

"_Take whatever you want for him. Leave my wife and I. Before I do something that will make you regret ever coming here", I said. _

_I hoped they would stay it would give me an excuse to kill them. Killing them would help me get rid of some of this pent up energy. _

"_There's one problem with that we've already taken everything he has", said the head loan shark. _

"_I won't allow you take anything from us", I said. _

"_Boss there's not much to take here", said one of his underlings. _

"_You wrong there. That beautiful little thing hidden behind her husband is still a minor, so her father still has compete control over her. She didn't have her father's permission to marry him", said the loan shark. _

_The loan shark stepped foot into my house. _

"_Step any closer and I will rip your head off", I said. _

_He backed off. _

"_We can bring this information to our village's leader", said the loan shark. _

_If he brings this to our leader it will put stress on Amai. I don't want her stressed. _

"_How much does he owe?" I asked. _

"_Five million", said the loan shark. _

"_I will pay this off and then you will leave me and my family alone. If you have ever step foot in my house again I will kill you without hesitation", I said. _

"_Amai, are you really going to allow him to speak to your father like this?" asked her father. _

"_You're no father to me. Kakuzu and I need to keep our money especially now", said Amai. _

_I've never seen her face her father so bravely before. He left our house. I kissed her gently on the lips. _

"_Why do we need money especially?" I asked. _

"_I think I'm pregnant", said Amai. _

_I couldn't say anything. My mind was racing calculating costs of a child. _

"_You can't be that surprise we've been fucking like rabbits", said Amai. _

"_Are you sure?" I asked. _

"_No, I have to go to the hospital in three weeks to see if I'm pregnant. How are we going to pay off his debt?" asked Amai. _

"_I'm going to start again", I said. _

_I was actually happy about my father in law had gotten debt it gave me an excuse to go bounty hunting. _

"_Please don't", said Amai. _

"_I have to especially since we might have a baby on the way", I said. _

"_Okay", said Amai. _

_The way she said that made it sound like I was doing the worst thing in the world. I hate when she does that. I placed my hand gently on her stomach almost afraid to hurt them. Having an heir will be stressful, but it will keep me entertained. _

_A few weeks after paying off my father in law's debt Amai found out she wasn't pregnant. She was miserable. Amai felt like a failure because she couldn't give me an heir, but I didn't care if we had children. I told that a million times, but it didn't make her feel any better. Amai had become bitter and somewhat depressed. _

"_Where the fuck are you going?" asked Amai. _

"_Bounty hunting!" I yelled. _

_She chucked a brass pot at my head. I easily caught it. _

"_I'm sorry Amai I need something to do I can't stay in the house all day like you", I said. _

_This tension is something I hate. I love her yet she stresses me to no end. _

I used to think Amai and Snow were so alike, but I was wrong. Yes, there are some similarities. I loved them both, but with Snow it's more real. I turned in bounty and claimed my reward. There was a postal store. I looked through the shelves a there were three post card that depicted images of the Hidden Diamond Village.

One was of Snow, Eiji, Mari, and Kameko. I didn't want a photo of Eiji near my Snow. The next post card was of was of Snow and her two sisters. I know Snow doesn't have any pictures of her sisters. The last one was the of the village its self. I paid for two of the cards and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

I knew Kakuzu wouldn't be back for a while but I didn't mind. The hideout was pretty much empty except for Leader. I yawned loudly. I curled up in the blanket and fell asleep.

**Snow's Dream**

"_Wake up my treasure it's time to wake up", _

_My eyes slowly opened. I expected to see Kakuzu lying by my side instead I saw Orochimaru. I wanted to attack, but something told me I shouldn't. _

"_Don't call me that!" I yelled _

"_Well you are", said Orochimaru. _

_I hated how calm he sounded. _

"_Get out of my head!" I screamed. _

"_It surprised that you were actually able to over power her", said Orochimaru in a chillingly calm voice. _

_I glared at him. _

"_I will break this. It's almost gone", I said as moved my hair away from my neck. _

_Rage filled his snake like eyes. _

"_You didn't think she would turn against you", I said. _

"_I'll take you as my host now!" yelled Orochimaru. _

_His body started morphing. This isn't good. His body transformed into a giant white snake made up of smaller snakes. The look in his eyes made me freeze in fear. His jaws came in my direction. My brain screamed at me to move, but I couldn't. Maybe I won't wake up from this nightmare. _


	5. Free At Last

**The Akatsuki Treasure Returns **

**Chapter 5: Free at Last **

**I hoped you enjoyed the previous chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter too. Don't be afraid to leave any question or suggestions. Please leave a review. **

**Perspectives: Kakuzu, Snow, and Orochimaru **

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

I took my time getting back. I enjoyed the feeling of the cool breeze on my face. I pulled out the post card of Snow and her sisters. The only family resemblance I saw between the three was their pale skin. Snow must take after her mother.

I'm glad I won't have to deal with my three new sisters in laws. The one named Mari looked to just as much of a pain in the ass as Hidan. Snow told me I'm an uncle to a young girl name Ren. I never thought I would have an actual family related to marriage. I never thought I would marry again. As I slowly walked back to the hideout I saw Pain and Konan holding hands. Seeing them together made me crave Snow's soft caring touch. They released each other's hands. They didn't have to do that.

"Why aren't you with Snow!" growled Konan.

I let out an annoyed sigh. The last thing I want to deal with is a bitchy Konan.

"She wanted me to go bounty hunting", I said.

"I don't believe you", said Konan.

"You don't have to", I said.

I want to be in bed with Snow asleep. I want to breath in her scent and pull her close.

"Once we are back at the hideout you can ask her yourself", I said.

We reached the entrance to the hideout and Konan did the hand signs to open the door. The boulder slid out the way to reveal a threat. There was a giant snake lying motionless on the floor. The only movement it made was breathing in and out. The snake wasn't as big as Mamba though. Its eyes were closed. Most of its head was hidden by its coils. There was blood leaking from beneath the coils.

I quickly lost interest in the snake and ran to my room. There was a giant whole in the wall of my room. My room was destroyed. What happen? Where is my Snow? I returned to where Pain and Konan were standing. The snake's eyes slowly opened. It let out a deep groan. One of the snake's eyes was midnight blue the other was golden.

"Don't!" I yelled.

Konan didn't lessen to me. A hurricane of paper shuriken stormed in the snake's direction. The snake was too weak dodge the attack. It gave me look of depression and need. A storm of paper weapons slammed the snake roughly against the wall of the hideout. The snake lied motionless on the floor. Paper shuriken pierced the snake's tough skin. We approached the snake. The image of the snake faded and slowly shifted into my Snow. My beautiful little Snow. An evil smirk appeared on her face. That smirk doesn't belong to her, but I do recognize it belongs to Orochimaru.

"Snow?" I asked.

"Sorry your lover isn't here", said Orochimaru.

"Get out of her body!" I yelled.

I can't describe how disturbing it was to hear his voice coming from her body. He was touching my wife. No man gets to touch my wife, but me!

"I'm still here", said Snow.

Her voice was extremely weak. I don't know how to help her, which made me feel helpless. It the thing was something I hate. I wanted to comfort and protect her, but didn't know how.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

"Get out of my body!" I screamed.

The strength returned to my voice, which seemed to surprise everyone in the room. The only one who looked calm was Itachi. But I knew in the pit of my stomach that he was surprised and worried. Orochimaru surprise at the resistance he was getting.

"You mean my body", said Orochimaru.

"I won't let you take me", I growled.

I felt his strength push me into the water. I accidently caught a glance of my reflection, which got me caught in his genjutsu. I heard a splash as I collapsed into the water. I saw his face. He's going to be so worried. I promised him I wouldn't do something like this again. This is going to scare him.

"I'm sorry", I said.

The fading image of his face was the last thing I saw before everything went dark. If something goes wrong at least I got to see him one last time.

* * *

><p><strong>Orochimaru's Perspective <strong>

It is impressive she was able to obtain a snake form. I groaned in pain when moved my neck. Two of her fangs were lodged firmly in my neck. I felt the worth of blood trickling down my neck. It's been awhile since someone has made me bleed. If they're not taken out in the proper way it could have dangerous consequences. I already felt the affects of her venom.

I have to wait for her to regain consciousness for my jutsu to have the strongest affect. I can't risk any more dangers. Me taking her as my host in the Akatsuki's base is an extremely dangerous risk I don't want to take. Snow is the perfect host and worth the risk.

"Time to wake up my pet", I said.

I'm only half way into this new host. Her eyes slowly opened. A glare was instantly sent in my direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

The ground underneath me felt squishy and warm. I must be inside the white snake's stomach. How can I be in his stomach when we are in my head and body? This isn't right I'm not going to let this happen.

"You must be really desperate if you're willing to pull off this stunt", I said.

He gave me a stern look.

"You going through your hosts quickly. Is your sol that sickly that rots through a body?" I asked.

He stepped forward, but stumbled. A smile pulled at the corners of my mouth. My venom is taking affect. As long as my fangs are stuck in his neck they will keep leaking is venom into his veins. A hiss left his throat. The pink fleshy skin of his stomach started to surround my limbs and body. I can't move. Everything was slowly fading away. My mind drifted to escape the fear setting in.

**Snow's Dream **

_I was on a porch sitting on an outdoor couch. There was a warm green blanket wrapped around my shoulders. The sky was a light with reds, pinks, and oranges as the sun slowly went behind the mountains. I know those mountains they are the Starlight Hills of the Hidden Diamond Village. During the night when the moon is full the rocks in the mountains sparkle like the stars. It is one of my favorite places in the village. _

_I felt a kicking coming from my stomach. I'm pregnant. I placed my hands on my tummy so I could feel my baby's movements. The idea of being mother made me smile. I want to be one so badly. I will make sure this child actually has a childhood unlike me. I will make sure this child has a father and mother. _

"_Snow"_

_That voice its Kakuzu. _

"_Out here Kuzu", I said. _

_He sat down beside me. I rested my head on his chest and lessen to his hearts beat. I love that sound. It always makes me feels safe. He put his hand protectively over my stomach. _

"_How are you two doing today?" asked Kakuzu. _

"_He's kicking a lot", I said. _

"_Be easy on your Mom little one__", said Kakuzu. _

"_Mommy Daddy where are you", said a voice that belonged to a little girl. _

_My little girl. _

"_Out here", said Kakuzu. _

_A little girl with white hair and skin a little lighter than Kakuzu's ran over to us. Her eyes were the same color as mine. She raised her hands up to be picked up. Kakuzu lifted the girl up and put her in his lap. _

"_How's my little girl today?" asked Kakuzu. _

_"I'm not little!" growled the girl. _

_Kakuzu gave her a look. _

"_Good Daddy", said the little girl. _

_He called his little girl. I love the way he looks as a father. She placed her small hand on my stomach too. _

"_When is he going to be ready?" she asked. _

"_One more month", I said. _

_For some reason I knew all of us were safe. I was happy beyond words. I kissed him on the lips. She yawned loudly and cuddled into Kakuzu's chest. _

"_She's so beautiful", I said. _

_I ran my fingers through my hair._

"_L__ike her mother", said Kakuzu. _

"_You make me so happy", I said. _

"_I love all three of you", said Kakuzu. _

"_I love you too", I said. _

I was brought back to reality. I was almost completely covered by the pinky fleshy skin of his stomach. I want that dream I want it more than anything. I know it's an impossible dream, but just having it makes life worth living. I won't let Orochimaru end this for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Orochimaru's Perspective <strong>

She's not fighting back. Did I finally break my little pet? The ground started to rumble.

"No, I won't let this happen!" yelled Snow.

Diamond blades ejected from the grounds. Shredding the tissue of my stomach and splattering blood every where. She ripped through the flesh that covered. I've never seen her eyes so full of rage. Her skin turned to diamond. I felt the chakra building around her. There air seemed to have a sparkle. I breathed and coughed up blood. The crystals in the air cut my lungs.

"I won't let you take away from my dream!" yelled Snow.

Her curse mark glowed with white light. This light wasn't normal. The light was influenced with chakra. The curse mark started detearating from her skin. The glow spread across the rest of her skin.

"You mean the pathetic excuse of a dream of having a family. Family is nothing more than a weakness", I said.

"How would you know you've never had one?" Snow asked.

"Why would I ever want one?" asked Orochimaru.

"Get out of my mind. I will kill you in the real world. I don't want your rotting body inside me", said Snow.

The chakra flowing through her mind was incredible. I felt my sole burning up inside her. I can't risk being in her any longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

"GET OUT!" I yelled.

"You may have won this battle my pet, but you haven't won the war. You can get rid of mark, but you can't get rid of me so easily", said Orochimaru.

He faded from my mind. The amount of chakra was too much for me. It was hurting me. I need to get out my mind and back into reality, so I can be with the man I love. I need to be back with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

I pulled Snow out of the water. She lay motionless on the floor for two hours before she started moving.

"Snow, you promised me that you wouldn't do something like this again", I whispered in her ear.

Her curse mark started glow white as it burn off Snow's skin. The white glow started spreading across her skin. That was too much chakra for her body to handle. I saw tears of diamond running face. She's in pain. My wife is in pain. I have to find a way to end her pain.

"Kisame!" I yelled.

He walked from his position with Itachi at the door.

"Samehada has to absorb the charka", I said.

The white aura of chakra her went down. By some miracle her body was well intact, but it was covered in third degree burns.

"Snow", I said.

Her eyes opened. I channeled my chakra into burns. The damage wasn't only external it was internal. Her lungs and other internal organs were burned from breathing in the chakra. She pushed away my hands away. She put her hand on where her curse mark was.

"It's gone", said Snow as placed her fingers on her neck.

She smiled through all the pain she was feeling. Tears of gold balls joined the diamonds that were falling from her eyes. The only sign there had been was a shiny burn scar on her neck.

"Don't waste your chakra on me. I can take care of my problems myself", said Snow.

She rolled onto all fours. There was a pop and then a loud cracking sound as two hands forced her jaws open. A perfectly healed Snow came out.

"I hate shedding my skin", said Snow.

I picked her up carefully and carried her up to my room. She fixed the wall, so we could have some privacy. She went into our bed. I got her pajamas and she got dressed.

"How did you get out of his jutsu? You're the only person to break the mark and escape that jutsu", I said.

"How do you know that?" asked Snow.

"Orochimaru loved to brag", I said.

"Kuzu, I love you that's how got out", said Snow.

Those were the words I needed to hear. I got into bed with her and scooped her up in my arms. She giggled and cuddled close. That wind chime giggle made me relax. I held her closely to my chest and breathed in her scent.

"How there has to be more to your escape than that", I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

I'm happiest I've been in a long time. It's finally gone. Kakuzu looked stressed in for the first time I saw some vulnerability in his eyes. I would never tell him I saw that. He would just deny it or star blankly at the wall.

"I had dream so wonderful it made everything worth fighting for. It might be impossible, but the only way I can get anywhere near it is if I stay alive", I said.

"What was the dream?" asked Kakuzu.

"All four of us were safe in the Hidden Diamond Village-

"Four?" asked Kakuzu.

"I was pregnant with a little boy and we had a young daughter. We were all happy", I said.

"We?" asked Kakuzu.

"Yes, Kakuzu we. You need two people to make a baby", I said.

I thought he was going to stay something negative about.

"Sounds nice, but impossible", said Kakuzu.

Not the perfect answer, but it's not the perfect dream either. There are some impossible parts to it I know that.

"Some parts are possible though. The two kids are possible", said Kakuzu.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes", said Kakuzu.

"Thank you", I said before I kissed him.

"Only two though", said Kakuzu.

"That's the perfect number. One girl and one boy", I said.

He kissed me gently on the forehead. I got out of his grasp. He was worried and concerned. He needed to be comforted. I pulled him down so he was lying on the bed beside me. He rested his head on my chest. I ran my fingers through his hair. His breathing evened as he calmed down and fell asleep. One of the main thoughts running through my mind is I'M FREE I'M FINALLY FREE.

The other thoughts going though my mind were if Kakuzu would make a good father and what we should name our children. I shook my head and tried to get those thoughts out of my head. Babies and family comes much later. Once all of this Akatsuki stuff is over I can finally start having a family. I will have a family. I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

I woke up and saw Snow cuddled closely to my chest. Her soft breathing and innocent look aroused me beyond words. My threads traveled underneath her shirt and pressed gently against her underwear. A small moan escaped her mouth. Her body is perfectly healthy, since she shed her skin and I want her. I pressed my fingers against her underwear. A louder moan escaped her mouth. Her midnight blue eyes opened. A bright smile appeared on her face.

"Finally", said Snow.

She straddled my lap. Snow ripped off my mask and hood. She pressed her soft lips against mine. I felt her tongue push past my lips. Her eyes dilated and I could barely see the colored parts of her eyes. I switched our positions. I pinned her arms down to the matrass.

"I am the dominate", I growled.

I felt a shiver run down her back. Her demeanor quickly changed. She stopped struggling and started kissing and gently nipping at my neck. She didn't let me take off her shirt.

"Snow?"

"Let me", said Snow.

She slowly took off her shirt. Then she shimmed off her underpants. She tugged at me shirt and pulled it off. She pressed herself against me. There was a needy look in her eyes. I'm happy to quench her need. I got out of the bed and took off my pants. She was biting her bottom lips in anticipation.

"You look so beautiful", I said.

She was spread out on the bed. Her legs were spread for me. I took off my pants and a bright smile appeared on her face. By the look in her eyes I could tell she didn't want foreplay she only wanted to be fucked. I joined her in bed. I aligned myself with her. Before I had the chance to enter her, a loud explosion went off. It destroyed the wall of my room. I shielded Snow with my body.

I was about to kill Deidara, but then I saw Snow shivering bare on the floor. Deidara was staring at her. No no one is allowed to see her bare, but me! I quickly put a pair of pants on. I used the bed to block the whole in my wall. I wanted to kill Deidara in the most painful way possible, but Snow is the first priority. She is all ways the priority for me. I wrapped her up in a blanket. It was too late for me to save her from the flashback. All I could do was hold her.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

I saw Kakuzu's face before everything went fuzzy.

**Snow's Flashback **

_Orochimaru's fangs were heading in my direction. Move body move! I groaned in pain as my shifted to protect me. Orochimaru instantly stopped in his attack. He backed away. I hated my snake form. This was the second time in this form. I'm twice his size. My tail rattled and my hood expanded. I let out a hiss. He seemed stunned. _

_I used this moment to attack. His body instantly responded to me. Our bodies coiled together. I heard the crunching of bones coming from both of us as our bodies coiled tighter and tighter around each other. For such a small snake body it has much more strength than I thought it would. He has many more years of experienced in fighting this form than me. The snakes that made up his body dug into my skin and beneath my scales. I gritted my teeth and ignored the pain. _

_We swayed back and forth dodging each other's strikes. He finally landed one of his strike on my neck. His fangs sunk deeply into my neck. I hissed in pain. A tingling sensations spread through my body, but their was no pain. I'm immune to all snake's venom including his. He's not a full snake sage he doesn't have immunity against my venom. I put up a struggle against his jaws and got out of his grip. _

_In the process of the struggle I ripped out some of his teeth. Blood dripped down my neck. It was stinging down my neck making my body feel sticky. I dug my fangs deeply into his neck. The mere taste of his blood made me want to gag and release the grip I had on his throat. His blood was drenched in his own venom. _

_We were both bleeding badly. He bit down on my side and started struggling strongly. He had enough strength to rip out my fangs. My jaw started bleeding. We were both panting. This battle was draining us both. We both have better uses for our chakra. He knows that when it comes down to it he will run out of chakra first. We both put an end to this and returned to the real world. _

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

Snow's eye opened. Her pupils were slit and she had fangs. There were purple markings around her eyes. She threw up. Snow was shivering. I knew she was going to be sick again. I got her some clothes and dressed her. She put her hair up in bon. Her face had a light shade of green to it. There were drops of sweat running down her forehead. What had she seen to make her so sick? I hate seeing her like this. I got a washcloth and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"You keep to your vows well. In sickness in and health you always stay with me and love me", said Snow.

"Of course I stay to them. I love you", I said.

"I haven't gotten a chance to prove my vows", said Snow.

"You have proven them over and over again. You love me unconditionally. Very few people in my life have done that", I said.

She looked like she about to say something, but before she could say anything she threw up. I gently rubbed her back.

"I'm going to get you something for your stomach", I said.

I wiped off her mouth. She nodded her head weakly. I kissed her on the forehead. I gave her cap full of medicine.

"Why is it pink?" asked Snow as she examined her medicine.

"Don't question it Snow it will make you feel better", I said.

She took the medicine and made a face.

"Do you think you can lay in bed for awhile?" I asked.

"Can you stay with me?" asked Snow.

"You know the answer to that my treasure", I said.

I wrapped her up in the blanket and carefully picked her up. When I walked into the room I saw the bed against the wall blocking the whole.

"I can fix that", said Snow.

She did some hand signs and the wall repaired. I put the bed in its proper position. I wrapped her up in the blankets. She looks so weak. I started leave bed. She grabbed my arms with bone crushing strength. Snow yanked me into bed.

"I might look weak and sound weak, but you'd be mistaken. If you try and leave this bed again I will break both of your legs without hesitation", growled Snow.

The look in her eyes was serous. There was no doubt in my mind that she wouldn't break my legs.

"I will take care of Deidara", said Snow.

Deidara has finally pushed her too far.

"Okay my treasure", I said.

A bright smile appeared on her face. The innocent looking Snow returned. She cuddled closely to my chest.

"I love you", said Snow.

"I don't even want to know what you have planned for Deidara", I said.

"He going to see a very different side of me", said Snow.

"You have two very different sides my treasure", I said.

"Do you love both?" asked Snow.

"I love both and I find both sides very attractive", I said.

A light pink blush appeared on her face.

"Kuzu, I have a question, but you have to promise not to get angry with me", said Snow.

"You should know by now it's almost impossible for me to get angry with you", I said.

"When is this Akatsuki business going to be over?" asked Snow.

"Once all the tailed creatures are captured", I said.

This is the first time she's ever asked about this. Is this good are bad? What does it mean?

"Why are you asking about this now?" I asked.

"I want to have a family. I want to make sure you know that", said Snow.

The simple word family made a shiver run down my back. A part of me longed to have a family with Snow.

"We will have one, but we have to wait", I said.

"As long as you know what I want", said Snow.

"With all honesty I want what you want, but we need more time", I said.

"I'm fine waiting, Kuzu", said Snow.


	6. Two Sides

**Akatsuki Treasure Returns **

**Chapter 6: Two Sides **

**I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter. If you have any suggestions or ideas please leave them. Please leave a review I love hearing what you have to say. **

**Perspective: Kabuto, Kimimaro, Kakuzu, Orochimaru, and Snow **

* * *

><p><strong>Kabuto's Perspective <strong>

"Kabuto!" yelled Orochimaru.

What time is it? I glanced at the clock. It's two thirty in the morning. What could he want at his hour? I quickly got dressed. I ran to his room.

"What took you so long?!" yelled Orochimaru.

A foamy white froth dripped down his mouth. I turned on the lights of the room and saw the horrible condition he was in. The flesh around two puncture marks on his neck seemed to be burning away.

He groaned and went into fetal position. I've never seen him in this condition before. Who could have made him this weak? His muscles twitched uncontrollably. He moved to the side of bed threw up blood and bile. The bedding was wet with his sweat.

His breathing was rapid, which was a cause for concern. There were two long fangs and a few smaller teeth stuck deeply into his neck. Shivers ran through his body uncontrollably. Deep purple veins showed through his pale skin. That isn't a good sign. Blood colts are traveling through his body.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Snake bite", said in raspy whisper Orochimaru.

"Snake bite?" I asked in pure disbelief.

"Snow's bite", said Orochimaru in the same raspy voice.

Snow? I haven't heard that beautiful name in such a long time. She's a full snake sage and Orochimaru is only half. I have to get out Snow's fangs first. I took out the smaller teeth first. I moved away his hair. The flesh around the puncture wounds on his neck was peeling and burning away.

His host seemed to be burning out. He needs a new host as soon as possible. Her venom isn't only burning his flesh and organs, but his sol too. First I have to cure the physical pains first. The sol burning will be the hardest thing to treat. The best I can do is find a way to slow it down enough to buy me some time to find a cure for it.

The roots of the fangs were sticking out of his neck. I grabbed the tweezers from my bag. I started pulling out one the fangs and Orochimaru let out a loud pained moan. When I looked closely at the fang, I saw barbs facing up ward. Those barbs were tugging on his tissue.

"Forgive me Orochimaru, but this will hurt", I said.

He glared at me.

"Get them out!" growled Orochimaru

I knew he meant to yell instead using a threatening whisper. I pulled each of them out and then healed the puncture wounds. I have to come up with an antivenin. I ran back to my lab.

* * *

><p><strong>Orochimaru's Perspective <strong>

How did that girl obtain such powerful venom? What did the White Snake Sage teach her? I want her power. With that power I can do so many things. With that power I will do so many things. She broke the mark. I have no idea how she broke it. I will figure out how she did that.

I groaned as painful tingling started in my fingertips and toes. Once I have possession of Snow I will kill Kakuzu in front of her eyes. I want to make her suffer. I let out a groan of discomfort. I can't move a muscle. My body twitched and cramped uncontrollably. I heard Kabuto's footsteps running in my direction. He sat down on my bed and injected two giant syringes into my neck. It took him thirteen hours to come with a cure.

"What was in her venom?" I asked.

"It was truly impressive. Her venom shares similarities to those of the rattle snake, Death Adder, Tiger Snake, Taipan, Blue Krait, and some kind of cobra", said Kabuto.

"Wipe that smirk off your face", I growled.

The smirk left his face, but I know he's rejoicing in the inside that his lover is safe and sound. I will have to kill him, when I get my hands on her again. Such a waste, but he will be replaced. Kabuto channeled his chakra into my shoulders.

"What was the other injection for?" I asked.

"It was to slow down the process of the venom eating away your sol. The inject will buy me enough time to come with a cure to that problem", said Kabuto.

"This venom is eating my sol!" I growled.

"Yes, I'm afraid that Snow is the only one that holds the cure", said Kabuto.

"You will find a cure for this", I said.

"I will", said Kabuto.

"Why do I still feel ill?" I asked.

"It's going take a few days for the rest of the side affects to end", said Kabuto.

* * *

><p><strong>Kabuto's Perspective <strong>

"No one is allowed to enter this room, but you", said Orochimaru.

"Call me if you need my assistance", I said.

He rolled his eyes and I left his room. It's hard to believe that Snow was capable of causing that much damage using only her venom. She has grown more powerful, which only makes her more attractive. What I wouldn't do to see her again. I miss everything about her.

Orochimaru is too prideful to ask for assistance. I can sneak out for a bit no one will notice as long as I'm extremely careful especially, since I will going into their territory. I went into my room and saw Snow's empty bed. My mind drifted to a time when that bed was occupied.

**Kabuto's Flashback **

_It's been a horrible day. None of the experiments has gone as planned. They were all failures. My hands and arms were covered in blood. Hope stared at me from her bed. I went to the bathroom and scrubbed off the blood. I felt a hand on my shoulder. _

"_Are you okay?" asked Hope. _

"_I'm fine, Snow", I said. _

"_No you're not fine you just called me by my real name", said Hope. _

_She gently hugged him from me behind. Hope rested her chin on my shoulder. Her warm breath tickled my neck. This closeness feels great. _

"_Are you okay?" asked Hope again. _

"_No, I'm tired and over worked", I said. _

"_You haven't been sleeping. I heard you tossing and turning in bed", said Hope. _

_"Neither have you", I said._

"_You need to rest, Kabuto", said Hope. _

_She took my hand and led me to my bed. I took her hand and pulled her into bed. _

"_Please stay with me", I said. _

_She looked at me with soft caring blue eyes and I felt safe. _

"_Okay", said Hope. _

_She let me rest my head on her lap. I felt her delicate fingers running through my hair. She started humming a lullaby. I can't remember the last time I felt this relaxed. There was a warm feeling building in my chest. Is this love? _

_When I looked at her I saw she was __asleep. I moved her so she resting her head on my chest. She cuddled closely to my chest. The very light scent of pine needles filled my nose. I ran my fingers through silky white hair. A small smile appeared on her face and she cuddled closer to me. _

_"I love you", said Hope. _

_"I love you too Hope", I said. _

I want the feeling of being close to her again. If I leave now I can make it there by morning maybe. I packed up my bag. I'm going to use a transformation jutsu as soon as leave the Hidden Sound Village. I can't take any risks. I don't even want to know what Kakuzu would do to me if he caught me.

"Where are you going in such a rush?" asked Kimimaro.

"That's none of your business", I said.

"You're going to see her", said Kimimaro.

"No, I'm going to gather supplies", I said.

"Then you wouldn't mind me tagging along", said Kimimaro.

"I would mind", I said.

"Should I go tell Orochimaru that you're hiding something?" asked Kimimaro.

"Fine", I said.

We reached the borderline of the village. In a puff of smoke I changed into my appearance into one of a girl with brown hair. Kimimaro isn't wanted yet, so he can risk going to the village in his current appearance. Kakuzu wouldn't profit killing Kimimaro.

* * *

><p><strong>Kimimaro's Perspective <strong>

Traveling with Kabuto isn't my idea of fun. I hate the way he treats Snow. He says he loves her, but tries to take advantage of her. Kabuto has a much darker side. I saved Snow from his advances. My mind traveled back to the first day Kabuto tried to take advantage of her.

**Kimimaro's Flashback **

_I was able to come back to the lab for a physical. I waited in the infirmary for two hours and Kabuto didn't make an appearance. I had a good idea of where he is. I walked down the halls leading to the cells. The sound ninjas walking in my direction avoided my path. _

_He was sitting beside Snow in her cell. Kabuto looked pretty beat up. I was about to leave, but then I saw his hand traveling up her shirt. His other hand went into her pants. An anger I've never felt before took over my body. I grabbed him by the throat and pinned him against the wall. _

"_Kimimaro let go", said Kabuto. _

"_No", I growled. _

"_What's gotten into you little brat?" asked Kabuto. _

"_You don't get to touch her like that!" I yelled. _

"_Do you have a crush on her or something?" asked Kabuto. _

"_No, she's like a sister to me", I said. _

"_Watch you're back once I'm healed I will get you back for this", said Kabuto. _

"_Snow won't let you", I said. _

"_Her name isn't Snow it's Hope", said Kabuto. _

I came back to reality. If Kabuto pulls something when we meet her I will kill him. I won't get in much trouble for it. Orochimaru will kill him eventually. Snow is a wonderful, kind, and smart woman. Snow deserves someone, so much better than Kabuto.

"What's with that scowl?" asked Kabuto.

"You're not my ideal traveling partner", I said.

"The feeling mutual", said Kabuto.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

I woke extremely early in the morning. I need some fresh air. It was four thirty in the morning. Kakuzu was fast asleep with his arms tightly around my waist. After a few minutes of struggling I got out of Kakuzu's tight grip on my waist. I put my pillow in my place.

I quickly got dressed. I put on a pair of well fitting pants, a dark blue shirt that's sleeves ended after my elbows. I put my mask and cloak. I hate wearing this cloak. It hides so much of me. Sometimes a girl wants to show off. I heard the sound of Kakuzu moving in bed. Kakuzu pulled the pillow even closer to his chest. I wish had a camera right now. He looks so cute right now. He won't be awake for at least another fours hours.

Now the tricky part getting Kakuzu's wallet. Stealing Kakuzu's wallet is one of the hardest things in the world to do. It was underneath his pillow. I carefully snuck my hand underneath the pillow. As soon as my fingertips touched the leather surface of it Kakuzu's eyes opened some.

"Why do you want my wallet?" asked Kakuzu.

"I want ramen", I said.

"What time is it?" asked Kakuzu.

"Four thirty in the morning", I said.

"If I give you the money for ramen will you let me sleep?" asked Kakuzu.

"Yes", I said.

Somehow he pulled out the exact amount of money I needed for ramen without even looking.

"Thank you", I said.

He grabbed my arm before I had a chance to leave the bed.

"You're not leaving this bed until I fall asleep", said Kakuzu.

"Okay", I said.

He pulled me close and nuzzled closely to the crook of my neck. His warm breath tickled, but it felt nice. Kakuzu's stubble didn't feel so nice though.

"You need to shave", I said.

"Sleep. Shave in the morning", said Kakuzu.

"It is the morning", I said.

He opened his eyes and glare at me.

"I consider the morning to be when the sun is up", groaned Kakuzu.

"Go back to sleep", I said.

It took a few minutes for him to fall into a deep sleep. The warmth emitting from his body almost made me want to stay.

"I love you Kuzu", I said.

I gently kissed him on the forehead. I quietly shut the door to Kakuzu's room. The fresh air felt great. I love the cool crispness of the early morning air. The quiet calms me. I went to my favorite waterfall and fell asleep in soft grass. This place almost reminds me of the giant garden in Rychui Cave. I miss that garden. I took off my shoes and dug my toes into the soft grass. The sunlight flittering through the tree leaves woke me up.

I guess it's about six in the morning. That gives me about an hour of sun bathing. I yawned loudly and cracked my back. I found a comfy tree and climbed to the highest branch that would support my weight. An annoying bird woke me up. I could smell the noodles from the ramen shop. Mmm, breakfast. If I quickly I returned Kakuzu's soft bed and enjoy his body heat. Then maybe we could something really fun for the both of us.

The smell of ramen means it's seven. I only have a few more hours until Kakuzu wakes. Once he wakes up he will worry if I'm not back by twelve. I ran to the ramen shop. To my surprise there were two other people sitting at the shop. One of them was a girl with mousy brown and black circular glasses. The other one I recognized as Kimimaro.

"The usual Snow?" asked the shop owner.

"Yes thank you", I said.

"Snow", said the girl.

"No speaky from either you until I finish my ramen", I said.

I'm not sure how I feel about seeing Kabuto again. It's kinda bitter sweet. I'm not sure if he's friend or foe I finished my ramen. The owner looked at the amount I left him. I'm happy to see Kimimaro again though. He's the only thing I missed about that place.

"Let me guess he only gave you enough to pay, but no tip", said the owner.

"Sorry", I said.

"Snow", said the girl again.

"Follow me now", I said.

We walked through the forest for a few hours until we reached a place that I thought we'd be safe enough to talk.

"Can I speak now?" asked the girl.

"Yes", I said.

He didn't return to his normal state. Kabuto hugged me hard. Then Kimimaro did the same. He had gotten taller since the last time I saw him.

"You've grown Kimi", I said.

"My voice has finally stopped cracking", said Kimimaro.

"Kabuto, how stupid are you?!" I yelled.

"I wanted to see you and so did Kimimaro", said Kabuto.

I was still a bit angry with Kabuto.

"I missed you Kimi", I said.

"Don't I get a miss you?" asked Kabuto.

"No you don't get one", I said.

He sent a glare in my direction.

"Do you know what Kakuzu would if he saw you?" I asked.

"Yes", said Kabuto.

"Then why are you here?" I asked.

"Because I missed you. Why can't you come back with me?" asked Kabuto.

"I'm married. I can't go", I said.

"You got married!" yelled Kabuto.

"Congratulations", said Kimimaro.

I knew Kimimaro really meant that.

"Thank you. Why can't you be like Kimi and be happy for me?" I asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Kabuto's Perspective <strong>

How could she ask that? Doesn't she know how much it would hurt me?

"You know why!" I yelled.

"Kimi can you give Kabuto and I some privacy?" asked Snow.

"Before I go I need to give you this", said Kimimaro to Snow.

He gave her a small package.

"Happy early birthday Snow", said Kimimaro.

"Thank you Kimi", Snow said.

Kimimaro looked like he didn't want to leave.

"Bye Snow", said Kimimaro before he left.

"I know you love me", said Snow.

"Why don't you love me back?" I asked.

"I'm in love with someone else. You've know that from the start", said Snow.

Those words hurt like hell. I changed back to normal form. Those feeling I felt when I was with her couldn't be one sided.

"Those feelings couldn't have be one sided", I said.

"They were", said Snow.

"Snow you're lying to yourself if say you don't have feeling for me", I said.

"I'm not lying", said Snow.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

"I will just have to make you reveal your feelings", said Kabuto.

"You can't make me do anything", I growled.

"You're wrong there", said Kabuto.

He took me by surprised with a kiss. His tongue pushed past my lips. I tried to struggle, but he had a bone-crushing grip on my arms. He used his tongue to push a pill down my throat. I bit down on his tongue making him bleed. He pulled away from me and let go of his grip on my arms. I brought my fingers to my mouth and tried to throw up the pill.

"That won't work", said Kabuto.

I became dizzy and weak. I could barely move a muscle. What did he give me? Kabuto moved closer and then pinned me against a tree. His hands went underneath my shirt and started caressing my sides. I moaned loudly. What ever he gave me made me very sensitive to touch.

"What did you give me?" I asked.

"Don't worry about that my love", said Kabuto.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked.

Tears of emeralds started falling from eyes. I shouldn't have left Kakuzu's bed. If I stayed with him this wouldn't be happening.

"I'm not taking back to Orochimaru if that's what your worried about. I'm going to hide you away where no one can find you", said Kabuto.

I swallowed loudly. I can't be separated from my family again. I can't be separated from Kakuzu again. I won't be able to handle being away from him again.

"Before I do that I'm going to have some fun", said Kabuto.

He pressed his lips against mine and pushed his tongue into my mouth. His hands traveled up my shirt and ripped off my bra. He started massaging my breasts. I couldn't stop my body from responding to his motions. My breathing became uneven.

I felt him kissing down my neck. An involuntary moan escaped my lips when he found my soft spot. He tore off my shirt and threw it to the ground. I gasped when I felt his mouth sucking on one of my nipples. His tongue swirled around it until it became perky.

"Please stop Kabuto", I said.

One his hands slid into my pants. I felt his fingers pressing against the fabric of my underpants. He laughed.

"Snow are you sure not enjoying this you're so wet", said Kabuto.

"Please let me go", I begged.

"No", said Kabuto.

Kakuzu please help me!

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

I opened my eyes and saw Snow wasn't in bed. I glanced at the clock. It was three in the afternoon. I closed my eyes again. Wait, its three o clock and Snow isn't back yet. If she was running late or spending more time outside she would have sent Pearl or Dart with a message.

Something doesn't feel right. I ran out of the hideout and tried to find a trace of Snow's chakra I could follow. The first place I checked was the ramen shop. But she wasn't there.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Where's my tip?" asked the owner.

"I don't give tips. Where is my wife?" I asked.

"You should keep a closer eye on her", said the owner.

I glared at him. He seemed to get the message of don't mess with me right now.

"I saw her walk off with a girl and a boy with white hair", said the owner.

Snow wouldn't have walked off with strangers. I went into forest and saw footprints in the grass. The footprints were on top of each other, so that meant they were following each other. I followed the tracks and soon sensed Snow's chakra.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

"I will never forgive you for this", I said.

"You will", said Kabuto.

"I hate you", I growled.

"You don't mean that", said Kabuto.

"I do", I said.

He turned me around. Kabuto pressed himself against me. I felt his excitement. He pulled down my pants and underpants. I heard the sound of him unzipping his pants. I sensed Kakuzu's chakra and it was close.

"Kakuzu", I said.

"He's the last person you should be thinking about right now", said Kabuto.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

I froze when I found her. She was bare and pressed against a tree with a man behind her. Her pants were around her ankles. There were tears of rubies and emeralds falling from her eye. I went blind with rage.

I grabbed the man by the arm and ripped him off Snow. I heard the bones in his arm breaking. When I faced him I saw it was Kabuto. Before he had a chance to escape I threw him. I was about to chase after him, but then I saw Snow. She was sitting at the trunk of tree shivering uncontrollably. Snow used her arms to cover her bare chest.

Her hair was messy and she looked terrified. There was a glassy look in her eyes that she always gets, when she's about to go into a flash back. I want to kill Kabuto for traumatizing my Snow like this. First I have to tend to her. She needs me by her side. I will kill Kabuto for this she comes first. She always comes first.

"Snow?"

She gave me a quick glance and then returned to staring at the ground. I pulled up her pants. I wrapped my cloak around her and picked her up. I ran to the hideout.

"Your safe now my treasure", I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

I woke in Kakuzu's bed. Kakuzu walked over to me. He tried to reach out and touch me, but I backed away. He tried touching me again. I backed away and accidently fell out of bed. There was a hurt look on his face. He doesn't know what I saw when I was out. I squeezed myself in between two bookshelves. The close contact between the bookshelves comforted me. Kakuzu walked over to me, but gave me three feet gap, so I wouldn't fell trapped.

"I'm sorry Kakuzu. You just can't touch me right now", I said.

Part of me craved his touch, but the other part feared human touch even if it came from him.

"What did you see?" asked Kakuzu.

I took a deep breath.

"I saw every attempt", I said

"You relived every rape attempt a person made", said Kakuzu.

I nodded my head. Just him saying that made me fell dirty. I felt horrible. It made me feel disloyal. I saw Kakuzu clenching and unclenching his fists. That one of the many signs he trying to fight off his anger. I knew he wasn't angry with me.

"Do you know what this reminds me of?" asked Kakuzu.

I shook my head no.

"The day we first met", said Kakuzu.

I smiled. Him bringing up a happy memory was just what I needed. My mind went back to that day.

**Snow's Flashback **

_I felt a stinging on my back. I tried to move away from, but my body was too weak. My eyes opened to see a pair of beautiful green and red eyes staring back at me. I felt my face turning hot with blush. There was a surprised look on his face. He's so close. Why is he looking at me like? He's looking at me like I'm something special. I backed away and fell of the table. I winced as I landed on the floor. The door of the lab opened and the snake man came in._

_He smiled and said, "nice to see that your awake my sweet". _

_The look in the snake man's eyes sent a shiver down my back. I have to get away from him now. There's only one exit and he's blocking it. I saw a gap between two bookshelves. _

_"Why don't come here my sweet?" asked the snake man as he reached his pale hand out toward me. _

_I don't trust this man and I don't want him to hurt me. I bit down on his hand and the taste of his blood filled my mouth. He withdrew his hand. _

_"You bitch!" yelled the snake man. _

_I hate that word. _

_"What happened Orochimaru?" asked the tall tan man. _

_I think his name Kakuzu. That's his name Kakuzu that sounds right. _

_"The stupid bitch bit me", growled the snake man. _

_There was a smirk on Kakuzu's face. The scary man left and I was left alone with Kakuzu. He walked over to me. I hugged my legs closely to my chest. I felt something warm dripping down my side. The irony smell told me it was blood. He reached out his hand to me. For some reason I knew he wouldn't hurt me. _

_"You better not bite me girl", said Kakuzu._

_"Why would I bite you?" I asked. _

_I really had no reason to bite him. _

_"Come on get out of there I need to fix your stiches", said Kakuzu. _

_I put my hand on side to stop the bleeding. I tried getting out but I was stuck. I didn't want him to know that. _

"_Well, come out", said Kakuzu. _

_I glared at him can't he see that I'm trying to get out._

_He smirked and asked, "Are you stuck?" _

_I glared at him. _

_"If you need my help you just need to ask", said Kakuzu. _

_He's enjoying this. I stuck my tongue out at him. I'm going to have to come out eventually I need him to fix my stitches. _

_"I'm stuck can you help me?" I asked. _

_Normally when I ask for help no one helps me. He easily moved one of the shelves. He actually helped me. I can't remember the last time someone helped me. _

_"Thank you", I said._

I felt a lot better after going through a good memory. It didn't wash away the feeling of dirtiness though.

"I love you Kakuzu", I said.

"I love you too Snow", said Kakuzu.

"I'm not ready to come out yet", I said.

"Take all the time you need", said Kakuzu.

He walked to his desk and started working. I know he's keeping his an eye me though. I finally had enough courage to leave the safety of my nook. I ran into the bathroom and turned on the hot water to the shower. I have to wash off this dirty feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

I wanted to go in the bathroom with her, but I know she needs privacy. I heard her crying. I want to comfort her, but I know she needs time. When an hour passed by and couldn't wait any longer. I knocked on the door.

"Snow?"

"I'm not ready yet", said Snow.

After another hour I got up to knock on the door. I knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Yes", said Snow.

I opened the door to a room a full of steam. I pulled back the shower curtain. Snow was sitting with her legs pulled to her chest. There were sapphires, rubies, and emeralds on the floor of the tub. I tried to caress her face, but she moved away. The water was scolding hot. I don't know how her skin not burning.

"Please don't be scared of me", I said.

"I'm not scared of you. I'm scared of touch", said Snow.

"You know I would never hurt you", I said.

She nodded her head. I can't take her out of the tub it's her comfort zone. I got into shower with her. I didn't take off any of my clothes except for my mask and hood. I reached my hand out to touch her back. She shivered. The shivering stopped as I gently ran my hand up and down her back.

I didn't try to make Snow come close to me. I waited for her to make the first move. After a few minutes she moved into my lap. She cuddled closely to me. I wrapped my arms around her. I ran my fingers through her hair. A soft purring escaped her lips. It doesn't surprise me that some of the attributes of her mark haven't left her. Snow got out of my lap. She moved out of my lap and turned off the water. I got out of the shower and got her towel. I wrapped her it around her body. She got out of the tub.

"Go change into some fresh clothes", I said.

"Okay", said Snow.

She was about leave, but then she turned back around.

"Bend down some", said Snow.

I did as told. Snow kissed me gently on the cheek.

"I love you", said Snow.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

I changed into some comfy clothes and crawled into bed. I started brushing my hair and humming a lullaby.

"You look relaxed", said Kakuzu.

I smiled at him. He was only wearing his gray pants.

"I am. I finally feel clean", I said.

He got into bed with me.

"Let me do that", said Kakuzu.

I handed him the brush. I started humming again.

"What song is that?" asked Kakuzu.

He started brushing my hair.

"It's a lullaby", I said.

"Does it have a name?" asked Kakuzu.

"Once Upon a December", I said.

"Where did you learn it?" asked Kakuzu.

"My father sung it to my mother while she was pregnant with me", I said.

Kakuzu knew he was approaching on a dangerous subject so he decided to change, which I was grateful for.

"Have you decided what to do with Deidara?" asked Kakuzu.

"No not yet but it will come to me", I said.

I yawned loudly. I still felt a little dizzy from the pill Kabuto gave me.

"Rest Snow", said Kakuzu before he gently kissed me.

"Kuzu you still need to shave", I said.

He got up from bed and went into bathroom. A few minutes later he came back cleanly shaved. I know he didn't want to be stuck in bed for the rest of the day. He'll get cranky if he's stuck inside all day.

"Go bounty hunting just come back before tomorrow morning", I said.

"I don't want to", said Kakuzu.

"You're lying", I said.

"I should be with you", said Kakuzu.

"I know you're going to be miserable if you spend the rest of the day inside. I already got some fresh air today", I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

"Get some rest my treasure", I said.

She grabbed my hand.

"If you find him kill him", said Snow.

I smiled at her.

"I will", I said.

"I think I can help", said Snow.

She did some hand signs and a smaller version of Mamba appeared in her lap.

"How can I be of service to you, my lady?" asked Mamba.

"You're going to help Kakuzu hunt down Kabuto. Follow his commands", said Snow.

"Yes my lady", said Mamba.

Mamba slithered up my arm.

* * *

><p><strong>Deidara's Perspective <strong>

I saw Kakuzu walking down the steps. I swallowed loudly when he approached me. A battle with him wouldn't end well for me.

"You're finally starting to fear me", said Kakuzu.

I didn't give him an answer.

"You don't even need to answer I can see the fear in you're eyes boy", said Kakuzu.

Why isn't he angrier? Normally by he would have a hold on my neck and I would be pinned to the wall. Kakuzu laughed loudly and a wicked grin appeared on his face.

"I won't be harming you today Deidara. I'm curious about what my wife has in store for you", said Kakuzu.

I knew he called her that just to spite me.

"Snow", I said.

"Yes, she's my wife", said Kakuzu.

I hated that smug look on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

Now to hunt down the bastard who traumatized my wife. Once I get my hands on I'll make him regret the day he touched my wife.

"Are you going to tell me what he did?" asked Mamba.

"He tried rape my wife", I said.

A loud hiss left Mamba.


	7. The Hunt

**The Akatsuki Treasure Returns **

**Chapter 7: The Hunt **

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Leave any questions or suggestions. I just looked over this chapter again hopefully I caught some of the mistakes I made. Please leave a review. **

**Perspectives: Kakuzu, Snow, Konan, Kimimaro, Itachi and Leader **

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

I was able to catch and follow Kabuto's chakra for about ten miles and than lost it.

"Shit!"

Kabuto is young how does he have such talents at hiding his chakra. Mamba peaked his head out of my cloak.

"Lost his chakra?" asked Mamba.

I nodded my head.

"Do you smell anything?" I asked.

Mamba slithered down my sleeve. He flicked his tongue out trying to catch the scent. His tongue flickered in and out of his mouth one more time and then he took off. For a creature with no legs he moved quickly. Mamba stopped.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The scent it takes two different paths", said Mamba.

"Is one of the paths made by a clone?" I asked.

"No, if it were there would be stronger traces of his chakra", said Mamba.

"You take one I take the other", I said.

He nodded his head.

"Once you reach the Hidden Sound stop", I said.

"Why?" asked Mamba.

"You know the reason its under to much attention from powerful villages", I said.

"What if I find him before I reach the Sound?" asked Mamba.

"You make sure he doesn't go anywhere", I said.

"Why can't I kill him?" asked Mamba.

"I'm the only one who gets to kill him after what he tried to do to my Snow", I said.

"Can break a bone or two?" asked Mamba.

"One or two but no injuries that would cause death", I said.

Mamba was off and out of sight in seconds. He wants to kill Kabuto as much as I want to. The path I followed was less well hidden. This could either be a thing good or a bad thing. I found a target after twenty miles more of traveling. It wasn't the one I was looking for.

I froze in place, when I saw boy with white hair sitting under a tree happily humming to himself. The clothes he was wearing belonged to Kabuto. That's why there were two paths caring his scent. Why is he so care free? Kabuto must have not warned the boy about who was tracking him.

Killing the boy will get rid of some stress. I waited for the right chance to attack. When I did bone emerged from his arm and blocked the force behind my attack. As we battled I noticed the way he moved. His moves followed Snow's technique and mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Kimimaro's Perspective <strong>

The impact of the man's attack made a loud crashing sound against my bone. The man's skin became dark. His moves were much faster than mine and reminded me a lot of Snow's attacks. He can easily win this fight he's just toying with me. Through the whole battle I didn't get a good look at him.

He stopped his attack not because he was tired, but because of boredom. This gave me a good chance to look at him. He wore a white hood, a black mask, and a black cloak with red clouds on it. Snow wore the same cloak. She might consider this person family. He looks like the man in Snow's locket. But I couldn't be sure.

"You're Kakuzu", I said.

"How do you know my name?" asked Kakuzu.

"I know Snow", I said.

Thick black threads emerged from his cloak. I backed away and he stepped forward. I took off, but the threads followed me and wrapped tightly around me. I struggled against them, but they only became tighter.

"There's no point in struggling", said Kakuzu

My bone couldn't break them either. What are these things made of? Kakuzu cracked his knuckles.

"Its been awhile since I've seen a member of the Kaguya clan. I thought they went extinct", said Kakuzu.

"How do you know my clan?" I asked.

"When you reach a certain age you encounter many different people", said Kakuzu.

There was a deadly smile on his face. Orochimaru gets that same smile when he knows he can win a battle with ease.

"Snow won't forgive you for killing me", I said.

His eye twitched when I mentioned Snow.

"She will forgive me eventually", said Kakuzu.

"I was the only friend she had there. We became each other's family. Do really think she will forgive you so easily for killing me?" I asked.

He backed off. My friendship with Snow is the only thing keeping me alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective<strong>

I can't kill him now. If I did it would take decades for Snow to forgive me.

"Why are you defending him?" I asked.

"Which him do you mean?" asked Kimimaro.

"I already know why you defend that snaky bastard. But why Kabuto especially after what he did to Snow", I said.

"What did he do?" asked Kimimaro.

"He tried to rape her!" I growled.

Just the idea of Kabuto touching my Snow made my blood boil.

"I didn't know he tried to do that, but it doesn't surprise me", said Kimimaro.

"He tried to but I always managed to stop him", said Kimimaro.

I loosen my thread some, but not enough for him to escape.

"Why did you protect her from him?" I asked.

"I already told you. She's my family and I will always try to protect her", said Kimimaro.

"I'm grateful for that", I said.

He sat down with his back against the tree.

"I could have stopped it", said Kimimaro.

"Why didn't you?!" I yelled.

My threads constricted tightly against his body again.

"She told me to leave and the look she gave me meant I didn't have a choice in the option", said Kimimaro.

I know that look. Snow gives it rarely, but when she gives it you don't want to mess with her. I heard the sound of something making its way through the tall grass. It was Mamba.

"I wasn't able to reach him in time", said Mamba.

Mamba glanced over at Kimimaro and then me.

"Hey Mamba", said Kimimaro.

"The only good news is you didn't kill him", said Mamba.

That was the only good new I've heard all day.

* * *

><p><strong>Kimimaro's Perspective <strong>

When I looked into Kakuzu's eyes, they yielded no emotions. They were cold and calculating. Why would Snow fall in love with him? This man isn't any what like the one she described. My mind traveled to that day.

**Kimimaro's Flash **

_I knocked on the door to Snow's room. I stopped calling her Hope, so I call Snow when I can. I know it makes her feel better. _

"_Come in", said Snow. _

_I opened the door and saw her sitting on the bed. There was a bright smile on her face as she looked at locket in her hand. I wish I could see her smile like that more often. I sat down on her bed beside her. It's nice seeing her like this. I'd never seen the photos in her locket before. _

"_Can I see it?" I asked. _

_Snow gave me a look. I know I'm asking a lot from her that locket means the world to her. She only gets to have it every now and then. _

"_Why?" asked Snow. _

"_I want to see why it makes you so happy", I said. _

_She carefully placed the locket in my hands. I felt an engravement on the back of it. I flipped it over in my hands and read it: _

_To my most valuable treasure Snow_

_I flipped it back to the front. I hope the person who gave this to her really meant that. _

"_Thank you", I said. _

"_You might not get it", said Snow _

_The photos were of a black horse, an old man, and her sleeping with her head resting on a man's chest. The man had long hair and was wearing a mask. But thing that caught my attention was the warm look in his eyes. _

"_Why would I not get it? I can see how much he loves you in the photo. I just don't know how to get that warm look in my eyes", I said. _

"_You only have to fall in love", said Snow. _

"_You make it sound easy", I said. _

"_It's hard finding it, but once you find it's easy", said Snow. _

"_Who is the man you're with?" I asked. _

"_That's the man I love", said Snow. _

"_Does he have a name?" I asked. _

"_Kakuzu", said Snow. _

_What is so good about this man that she fell in love with him?_

"_What is he like?" I asked. _

"_Tall and covered with stitches- _

"_Why is he covered in stitches?" I interrupted. _

"_It's part of his jutsu", said Snow. _

"_Okay continue", I said. _

"_His eyes are red and green. They are always warm when they're looking at me", said Snow. _

"_That's not what I meant", I said. _

"_Then what did you mean?" asked Snow. _

"_I mean his personality", I said. _

"_He's kind, gentle, and treasures me more anything or anyone", said Snow. _

"_Does he treat you well?" I asked. _

_If he treats Snow badly I will kill him. _

"_Cute", said Snow. _

"_What?" I asked. _

"_You", said Snow. _

_No one has ever called me cute before. _

"_Why am I cute?" I asked. _

"_You're doing the whole protective brother thing", said Snow. _

_I've never done that before, but I've never been a brother to anyone before now. That happy look she gets by just seeing his image. I want that too. I wonder if I will ever have what she has. _

"_Do you have anything else to say?" asked Snow. _

"_I don't think he's good enough for you, Snow", I said. _

_She giggled. I didn't see what was so funny about that. _

"_You don't even know him", said Snow. _

"_I still don't think he's good enough for you", I said. _

"_Itachi thought the same thing, but never told me out loud", said Snow. _

"_Who is Itachi?" I asked. _

"_He's my older brother", said Snow. _

I came back to reality, when I felt Kakuzu's threads squeezing me even tighter.

"I thought you were going to let me go", I said.

"Not yet", said Kakuzu.

"What do you want?" I asked.

A smirk appeared on his face. I touched on subject he wants. He wants information.

"I won't tell you about Orochimaru", I growled.

I will always be loyal to Lord Orochimaru.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

"Stubborn but for how long", I said.

He shot a glare in my direction.

"Do you know what I used to do before all this?" I asked.

"Do I want to know?" asked Kimimaro.

"I was an interrogator for a time", I said.

"So in other words you were a torturer", said Kimimaro.

I smiled when I saw a glint of fear in his eyes.

"It was rather mundane, but it's useful at times like now", I said.

My threads worked into his skin, but a shield of bone blocked them from his organs. I went through his bag. Most of the stuff was nothing unusual, until I found a lucky cat. It was the same one that Tobi gave to Snow. Snow wouldn't trust this to just anyone. She must really care for him. I can't do any more damage. I don't want to deal with a pissed off Snow.

"You don't want know what happened", said Kimimaro.

"Yes I do", I said.

"If she hasn't told you yet she has a reason", said Kimimaro.

He's right.

"In all honesty she kept what happened to her a secret from me", said Kimimaro.

Of course she didn't tell him it would have hurt him. My threads released.

"Why are you letting him go?" asked Mamba.

Kimimaro ran off.

"He has no useful information", I said.

"Where are you going now?" asked Mamba.

"I have to talk to her", I said.

"Some secrets are best kept untold", said Mamba.

"But it can't be good for her", I said.

"I know", said Mamba.

"It might make her feel better keeping those secrets for now, but it will hurt her in the long run", I said.

"She will have to figure that out herself", said Mamba.

"I hope she figures it out quickly", I said.

"Me too", said Mamba.

"Her stubbornness will get in the way", I said.

A raspy laugh left Mamba's mouth. He stopped laughing and a serous expression appeared on his face.

"Are you ready to hear what she has to say?" asked Mamba.

"I don't know", I said.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. I leaned against a tree.

"The stresses of love are ones good and bad. I'm grateful I don't have to go through them", said Mamba.

I glared at him.

"Retelling parts of her story will be painful for both of you, but it will make your relationship stronger. You have to be the strong one for her", said Mamba.

"I know", I said.

I started our long way back to the hideout. I stopped, when I reached a bookstore. Mamba peaked his head out from my cloak.

"Why did you stop?" asked Mamba.

"Snow's birthday is in a few weeks I have to find her a present. I won't have many chances to find her a gift", I said.

"When is her birthday?" asked Mamba.

"Shouldn't you know your Mistress's birthday?" I asked.

"So when is it?" asked Mamba.

"The 28th of December", I said.

"Shouldn't you be worrying about Christmas?" asked Mamba.

"We don't celebrate Christmas or birthdays, but Snow has never forgotten a birthday", I said.

Great now I need to find her another present. She's one hardest people to get presents for. I searched the bookstore, but still couldn't find it. Getting back will take longer than I thought. I won't be back until tomorrow morning. I summoned Pearl. She squawked and cuddled closely to me. Mamba slithered out from the collar of my cloak and tried to strike Pearl.

"Stupid bird", growled Mamba.

I ignored the little spat between Mamba and Pearl. I told Pearl message and she took off.

"Why do you hate Pearl?" I asked.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Mamba.

"It's a long way back to the hideout", I said.

"Pearl doesn't understand that Snow is a snake sage. She has no place as one of her summons", said Mamba.

"Does Snow consider herself a snake sage?" I asked.

"She considers herself to be holder of snake like power", said Mamba.

There was a bitter tone in his voice when he said that.

"What do you and the other snakes think of her?" I asked.

"We consider her to be our sage", said Mamba.

"Why her?" I asked.

"She's the only full snake sage we have. She also gives us a better reputation", said Mamba.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

Why isn't he back yet? I heard a gently pecking at my door. I opened it and saw Pearl standing at the doorway.

"Let me guess he's going to be late?" I asked.

She nodded her head yes. I picked her up and ran my fingers through her feathers. I don't want to be in this room alone right now. I went to the kitchen. Maybe some food will set my mind at ease.

I found some stale bread and broke it into pieces for Pearl to eat. She pecked happily at the chunks of bread. She doesn't have a care in the world. Sometimes I envy her and her simple life.

"Pearl how are you doing in your life. Found any potential mates yet?" I asked.

She shook her head no. I let out a sigh. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I grabbed the person's arm and flung the person onto the table. The table shattered. When I looked down I saw Itachi.

"I'm so sorry Itachi", I said.

He slowly got up.

"Snow what happened?" asked Itachi.

I didn't look him in the eyes.

"Did he do something to you?" asked Itachi.

"Kakuzu would never hurt me", I said.

"Please tell me what happen. There has to be a reason why you're so antsy", said Itachi.

I burst into tears when I remembered what Kabuto tried to do to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Itachi's Perspective <strong>

I was shocked at Snow's out burst. She hasn't broken into tears like this for about a year as far as I know. Normally Kakuzu is the one to calm her down in this kind of situation. I sat down on the floor and pulled her into my lap. She cuddled closely to my chest. I ran my fingers through hair. I heard the door of the kitchen open. It was Deidara. He's the last person I want to see right now. His eyes went to Snow.

"What did you do to her?!" yelled Deidara.

I felt Snow's grip on my shirt tightened.

"Stop yelling you are only making her more nervous", I said.

"Too loud", whimpered Snow.

She was shivering now.

"Leave now", I said.

My eyes change. I will use my eyes against him. He backed away, but didn't leave. Pearl flew in his direction and dove at him with her beak. I took this chance to take Snow to my room. I sat down in bed with her. After about fifteen minutes she seemed calm enough to talk.

"What happened?" I asked.

She told me about Kabuto attacking her. Kakuzu must be hunting down Kabuto right now. Snow scanned my room. She crawled underneath my bed. I understand why she finds small places so comforting. She pulled blanket from my bed underneath with her.

I knew she wouldn't leave the safety of her hiding place until Kakuzu returned. Pearl joined her underneath the bed. Snow probably thinks I think less of her for hiding. I sat down on the ground with my back against my bed.

"I don't think you're childish Snow. You're only doing what makes you feel safe", I said.

She gave no response.

"I wish could feel safe as easily as you do", I said.

I felt Snow's hand gently wrap around mine. Her hand withdrew. I heard the door of the hideout slid open around eight in the morning. I left my room.

"Kakuzu", I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

This can't be good.

"Snow?" I asked.

He nodded his head. I followed Itachi to his room. It looked empty. I saw Pearl walk out from underneath the bed.

"Come out from underneath there", I said.

She slowly came out from underneath the bed. Snow wrapped her arms tightly around my waist.

"It's alright Snow he can't hurt you now", I said.

I lead her back to my room. She sat down on my bed.

"Did you catch him?" asked Snow.

"No, he made it to the Hidden Sound. I couldn't risk following him there. I'm sorry Snow", I said.

"It's okay", said Snow.

"I will kill him", I said.

"I know you will", said Snow.

I saw panic and fear in her eyes. I joined her in bed. She moved into my lap and cuddled closely to my chest.

"I saw your friend Kimimaro", I said.

A small smile appeared on her face, but it faded.

"I didn't hurt him", I said.

"Good", said Snow.

"What caused you to hide under Itachi's bed?" I asked.

"He surprised me. Oh we need a new table", said Snow.

"How did he surprise you?" I asked.

"He put his hand on my shoulder", said Snow.

This isn't good. I have to get her back into a condition where she can successfully do missions again.

"Snow where are you?" I asked.

She gave me confused look. I sighed. I ran my hand through her hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

What does he mean? I'm right here.

"Where's your fight?" asked Kakuzu.

I knew he would catch on to how I was feeling. He always does.

"I'm tired Kakuzu. I'm so tired", I said.

"You don't get to be tired", growled Kakuzu.

He got up from the bed started pacing.

"How much longer?" I asked.

"How much longer until what?" asked Kakuzu.

"You know what", I said.

He sighed.

"I don't know", said Kakuzu.

I looked down. His hands gently cupped my face.

"But I do know one thing", said Kakuzu.

"What?" I asked

"As long as I have you it isn't tiring. I know we have a future", said Kakuzu.

It's kinda weird hearing him talk like that. I felt blush appearing on my cheeks. He thinks about our future like I do.

"How can you wait so patiently it isn't like you?" I asked.

"I know it will always be there as long as I have you", said Kakuzu.

I smiled, but it faded. I know he has more to say. I got out of his lap. Something tells me I won't want to hear what he has to say.

"Snow, you have to tell me what happen to you while you were there", said Kakuzu.

My eyes widen some. That's the last topic I ever want to talk about. I got up from the bed and moved away from him.

"No, what happened there stays with me no one else", I said.

It's my weight to bear not his.

"You can't keep that bottled up", said Kakuzu as got up from bed and walked toward me.

"Yes I can!" I yelled.

"Do you think I want to hear what he did to you? I'm asking you about this to help you", said Kakuzu.

The calmness in his voice only irritated me.

"I've been keeping it to myself this whole just fine!" I growled.

"No you haven't", said Kakuzu.

I glared at him.

"You attacked Itachi because he touched your shoulder", said Kakuzu.

"That was accident!" I yelled.

"You haven't done something like for almost a year", said Kakuzu.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"No, you need to hear this", said Kakuzu.

"I'm not talking about this subject any further!" I yelled.

He let out an annoyed sigh. I walked out of his room and slammed the door behind me. I went into Konan's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Konan's Perspective <strong>

Snow opened the door to my room. She sat down on her bed. She must have gotten into fight with Kakuzu. Snow and Kakuzu rarely fight, but when they get into the really get into it.

One time Snow threw Kakuzu through wall. Out of all the fights they had Kakuzu never laid a finger on her unless he was blocking one of her attacks. She always comforted me when I have a fight with Nagato, so I do the same for her.

"What happen?" I asked.

"We got into a fight", said Snow.

"Wait, let me get something", I said.

I ran down to the kitchen. Why is the table broken? Kakuzu won't like having to buy a new one. I opened the freezer. Good, no one touched my ice cream and it's her favorite flavor. I got two spoons and ran back up to my room.

"So what happened?" I asked.

"He wanted me talk about something I didn't want to talk about", said Snow.

"Didn't want to or not ready to?" I asked.

"Both", said Snow.

She took a big spoonful of ice cream.

"Let me guess he wanted to talk about your time with Orochimaru", I said.

She nodded her head.

"You know you will have to talk about it eventually", I said.

"I know", said Snow.

"You're not ready yet", I said.

She nodded her head yes again.

"You know what bothered me the most?" asked Snow.

"What?" I asked.

"How calm he was being", said Snow.

"Are you sure you're talking about Kakuzu?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes.

"What bothered me even more is he is right", said Snow.

"I know that kind of frustration", I said.

We finished off the ice cream.

"So now what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Hot spring", said Snow.

It didn't take us long to reach the springs. The hot water felt great. Snow still hadn't gotten in yet.

"Are you coming in?" I asked.

Snow got in. When she dropped her towel I saw most of her scars were gone. The only scars she had went down her spine. I quickly counted them there was a total of 33 scars. A scar for each of her vertebrae.

"You can ask Konan I don't mind", said Snow.

"What happened to your back?" I asked.

"Kabuto got rid most of them. The ones along my spine were caused by my shift", said Snow.

"You know we are going to have to go back eventually", I said.

"I know, but can't we have a little more fun before we go?" asked Snow.

"Sure want to go get our nails done and then get a drink?" I asked.

"Sure", said Snow.

We eventually went back to the hideout around nine.

"You know you have to talk to him", I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

Konan is right I have to talk to him.

"I know", I said.

"Good luck", said Konan.

I saw that the light was still on in his room. If I go in there we might fight again. I don't want to fight with him. I'm not even sure if what happen between him and me can be considered a fight. Normally Kakuzu is the apologizing to me when we fight, but I'm wrong this time.

I took a deep breath and walked to his door. I fiddled with my locket. My fingers touched my wedding ring that was on my locket's chain. I try not to wear on my hand because I knew if I fought with on it would get damaged. I do love him and I hate fighting with him.

I sat down besides his door. I really don't want to confront him. Urg, I really don't like making the first move in any kind of fight. I can't stay out here all night. Maybe I could. No, avoiding this is only going to make things worse. I got up and opened the door to his room. He was working quietly at his desk. He quickly glanced at me and than returned to his work.

I sat down on his bed. I looked at the clock it was nine. An hour I waited outside of his room, since I wasn't brave enough to go in. I better wait until he finishes working. If I interrupt him it will only agitate him. I fiddled with my locket until he finished working. Kakuzu finished his work at ten. He turned his chair so he faced me. I stood up and walked closer to him.

"I'm sorry Kakuzu. I really am", I said.

"I know you are Snow, but you will have to tell me", said Kakuzu.

"I know. I'm just scared to", I said.

"You don't have to be scared I'm here with you", said Kakuzu.

I wanted to cuddle closely to him. He picked me up and carried me back to his bed. I lay down beside him in bed. He put on his reading glasses and opened a book. I moved closer to him. He glanced down at me and then wrapped his arm around me. Kakuzu was wearing his mask. I reached my hand up and pulled down his mask.

"Much better", I said.

I heard him try to suppress a laugh.

"Don't laugh Kakuzu. I think you're very handsome", I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

Snow moved even closer to me. The light smell of pine needles filled my nose. Her pink lips gently kissed along stitches on my face. I felt her warm wet tongue gently lick at one of them. I snuck my hands up her shirt and ran my fingers over her soft pale skin.

I have to take this slow. If I move too quickly she will spook. I kissed down her neck and stopped when I reached her soft spot. I gently sucked her soft spot. A soft moan escaped her mouth. Her hands snaked around my neck. She tenderly pressed her soft lips against mine. I ran my tongue slowly across her bottom lip asking for permission into her mouth.

She timidly opened her mouth. My tongue stroked hers to encourage her to participate in the kiss. She slowly started to join the kiss. Our tongues entwined. My hands moved down to her pants. I groped her ass, which caused her to let out a soft gasp into our kiss. I unzipped them. I gently pressed my fingers against her underwear. I pulled away from Snow to get some air and saw she was scared. I moved my fingers away from her pants.

"I'm sorry Snow I didn't mean to scare you", I said.

"It's okay Kakuzu", said Snow.

"It isn't okay. I don't want you to be afraid of my touch", I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

I know he's frustrated. He wanted to touch me and comfort me. I took his hand in mine and touched it to my face. He gently kissed me on the forehead.

"Kakuzu I was enjoying until that moment", I said.

I yawned. Kakuzu wrapped his arm back around my waist. He put his reading glasses back on and he started reading as if nothing happened. I'm calm and happy. I rested my head on his chest and lessened to his hearts beat. Kakuzu let out a low laugh.

"What?" I asked.

"You're purring", said Kakuzu.

"I hoped that would go away once I broke my mark. Is there any other thing left from curse mark?" I asked.

"Your eyes dilate whenever you're turned on. The more pleasure you feel the bigger your eyes get", said Kakuzu.

My face turned pink. I didn't know that.

"You didn't know about that did you?" asked Kakuzu.

I shook my head.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of", said Kakuzu.

My eyes felt heavy and I yawned again.

"Get some sleep my treasure", said Kakuzu.

"Night Kuzu", I said.

"Good night my treasure", said Kakuzu.

I woke up with Kakuzu's arms wrapped tightly around me. I took me 15 minutes to get out his grasp. A pillow took my place in his arms. He pulled the pillow closer to his chest. One day I will get a photo of him like this. Leader should be awake by now. I showered and got dressed. Once I was dress I walked to Leader's office. I knocked on his door.

"Come in", said Leader.

* * *

><p><strong>Leader's Perspective <strong>

Normally Snow never comes into my office unless called upon.

"What do you want Snow?" I asked.

"I want to go on a mission", said Snow.

"You're not in any condition for missions", I said.

"My condition is fine", said Snow.

By the tone in her voice I knew there was no more discussion on this topic.

"You don't have to worry I'm plenty strong enough", said Snow.

"You're my friend of course I'm worried", I said.

"If you are so worried about me send Zetsu to follow me", said Snow.

"Fine", I said.

"So where will I be going?" asked Snow.

"Tomi Village", I said.

She stiffened. This will be a difficult task for her, but I need to know if she's truly ready.

"Are you sure you can handle going back to village where you were enslaved?" I asked.

"I can", said Snow.

There wasn't a trace of hesitation in her voice. Maybe she is ready.

"There some documents about jinchurikis there", I said.

"Okay", said Snow.

I told her the rest of the details.

"Why do you even want to go on a mission?" I asked.

"I just need to", said Snow.

"Get ready Tomi Village is a long ways away from here", I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

I don't even want to know how Kakuzu is going to respond to this. I walked into his room. He was still peacefully asleep. I can at least wait until he wakes up. I packed up my things.

I got into bed with him and cuddled close to him. His scent filled my nose. I traced the stitches on his chest. The warmth coming off his body felt great. By the time I get back from my mission it will be around Christmas time. I will pick up presents on the way. I heard Kakuzu's breathing change. That change meant he was awake. Most people wouldn't notice it.

"Good morning Kuzu", I said.

He opened his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

"Morning", I said.

Her hair was up in a bun. I took out the pin that kept her hair up.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing is wrong", said Snow.

"You're lying", I said.

"I'm going on a mission, but I don't see anything wrong with that", said Snow.

"You can't you're not ready yet", I said.

"I am", said Snow.

I don't want to get into an argument with her.

"How long are you going to be gone?" I asked.

"I'll be back around Christmas time", said Snow.

"About a month", I said.

She nodded her head yes.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

It shocked me at how well he was taking this. Maybe part of the reason he's taking this so well is that it's still early in the morning. Note to self whenever I'm going to tell Kakuzu bad news I will tell him early in the morning.

"You took this a lot better than I thought you would", I said.

"I rather not fight with you", said Kakuzu.

I pressed my lips against his. I pushed my tongue into his mouth. Once he got over his surprise he kissed me back. He pulled away.

"I thought you weren't ready", said Kakuzu.

"I want to try", I said.

I moved so I was straddling his lap. I pressed my lips against his. He pushed his tongue into my mouth. His scent filled my nose. His rough hands moved up my waist. I moaned when I felt his big hands massage my breasts. He tugged at my shirt.

I pulled away from him. Kakuzu started kissing my neck. It felt so good. When Kabuto did this all I felt was fear and forced pleasure, but with Kakuzu it's only pleasure. Tears of gold and pink pearls fell from my eyes.

"I glad you're enjoying yourself", said Kakuzu.

He pulled off my shirt. Kakuzu switched our positions so he was on top of me. He spread my legs. I felt how excited he was. He started thrusting forward. It felt so good.

"Kuzu"

"I know", said Kakuzu.

I fisted the sheets as pleasure went through my body. Kakuzu moaned loudly as he came. I need to shower again. I quickly showered and got ready all over again. Kakuzu grabbed my hand before I could leave.

"I love you", said Kakuzu.

"I love you too", I said.

"Make sure you come back to me", said Kakuzu.

"I will", I said.


	8. Back Again

**The Akatsuki Treasure Returns **

**Chapter 8: Back Again **

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Hopefully you'll enjoy this one to. Please leave any questions, suggestions, or reviews. **

**Perspectives: Snow, Toshi, Mari, Ren, and Kakuzu **

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

After twelve days I reached the gates of Tomi. I haven't stepped foot in this village for a long time. I had no reason to return until now. This is the first time I've entered this village a free woman. It hadn't changed much since I was last here. I walked to the port where the documents were going to be delivered.

"What?!" yelled a loud female voice.

I know that voice its Mari. Fuck, this mission just got more difficult. I followed them, but stayed at a distance. She was with my students; Toshi, Ryuu, and Ren. They had grown. My best guess to why they are here is they're on a mission to protect the documents. The documents must be late. That explains Mari's tantrum. Her fits rivaled Hidan's in how annoying they could become.

* * *

><p><strong>Toshi's Perspective <strong>

"Mari calm down", I said.

She sent a glare in my direction. The port manager seemed to be terrified of Mari though. His fear of her is understandable she has reputation of violent outbursts. Her glare doesn't scare me like sensei's one did.

"We just have to wait it out", said Ren.

I scanned the area. Waiting out Mari's temper tantrums have become something I've gotten used to. Mari's fit was bringing too much attention for my liking. Minori was always calm, but she did have her occasional outbursts. A woman wearing cloak, mask, and a straw hat caught my attention. There was a strand of white hair had fallen from her bun. I only know one person with white hair.

"Ren look", I said.

"What am I suppose to be looking at?" asked Ren.

"The woman in the cloak", I said.

The woman was gone.

"Are you okay Bookworm? You like you've seen a ghost", said Ryuu.

"I'm fine", I said.

"You better be fine my sister will kill me if anything happens to you", said Mari.

"I just thought I saw someone", I said.

"You miss her", said Ren.

"Of course I miss her, but she couldn't be the woman I saw", I said.

Ren wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly. When I tried to get out of grip she hugged me even tighter. I saw Ryuu glaring at me. I've told him a millions times that I have no interest in her that way. She's like the little sister I never wanted.

"Can let go of me?" I asked.

"Okay", said Ren.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

That close. Toshi might have recognized me. I tucked the lose strands of hair behind my ear. I should have been more careful. I summoned Doku. She appeared around my arm in her smaller form.

"Nice to see you again Mistress", said Doku.

"Nice to see you too", I said.

"How can I be of service to you?" asked Doku.

"I need you to follow Mari and my students. Make sure you're not seen", I said.

"Yes Mistress", said Doku.

She went off on her mission. I have to change my hair. It's a dead give away to who I really am. I've only met two other people with white hair and those people are my mother and Kimimaro. I got a room at cheap motel and then went to a store. I finally found the section I was searching for. There were only two colors of hair dye left red and pink.

I went back to my cheap motel room. It didn't take long for my hair to change color. I groaned when I saw my reflection in the mirror. I hate pink and I hate that my hair is pink. There's one more thing have to hide. I let my summoning tattoos appeared on my arms. They successfully hid the tattoo that signified my immortality.

"Hi lady Snow", said Dart.

"Hi Dart. Why are you here?" I asked.

"Doku wanted me to give you a message", said Dart.

"What is the message?" I asked.

"Oh, she said your students and sister won't be leaving town for a while. The ship got caught in a storm, which set it off course by a day", said Dart.

"That's actually a good thing. Tell Doku to send message if anything changes", I said.

Dart disappeared in a puff of smoke. There's one place I have to go, but I have to wait until night. I didn't leave my room until sunset. I walked to my old master's house. It was abandon. All the windows were shattered. I climbed in through a window. I can't risk being alone in here.

"Summoning jutsu"

A smaller version of Mamba appeared in front of me.

"How can I be of service to you my lady?" asked Mamba.

"I need you to snap me out of a flash back if I stay in one too long", I said.

"How long is too long?" asked Mamba.

"Half an hour is too long", I said.

Mamba slithered up my arm. My eyes changed, so I could see perfectly in the darkness. As I walked down the tiled hallways I only heard my footsteps. When I lived here the hallways were always busy.

I stopped when I reached the library. The hand carved double doors were yanked off their hinges. The bookshelves were empty and papers littered the floor. I don't care that the books are gone. When I reached the center of library, I stopped and looked up.

I smiled when saw Takumi's beautiful ceiling painting was of the night sky. Every star was a little different. The night sky was a swirling of background of dark blues and black. A giant sun was the center of the masterpiece.

"It's beautiful", said Mamba.

I took a deep breath.

"You're shaking", said Mamba.

I took another deep breath and tried to steady myself.

"What is this place to you?" asked Mamba.

"It was the setting for my tragic love story", I said.

"You had a mate before Kakuzu?" asked Mamba.

"Yes", I said.

"How long ago?" asked Mamba.

"Three years ago, but it feels like a life time ago", I said.

I didn't think about where I was going. I only noticed where I was when the sound of my footsteps changed. When I looked down I saw the white marble floors. Master left Takumi's bloodstain on the floor to remind me I could never have love.

This was the place where Takumi was murdered. I collapsed to the floor. My body started shaking uncontrollably. Sweat trickled down my skin. There was no escaping the impending flashback.

**Snow's Flashback **

_I managed to pick the lock of my cage. We are meeting in the smaller ballroom. Where is he? I saw red drops on the white marble floor. I followed the red drops to a gruesome sight. Takumi strapped to a chair. His fingers were broken and his face was beaten and bruised. _

"_Takumi", I said. _

_I ran to him and tried to undo the leather straps. Someone kicked me. I was so light the force of the kick sent me across the room. I felt my ribs breaking. _

"_Don't hurt her!" yelled Takumi. _

"_I won't hurt her. She's my most prized possession", said Master._

_I was crying diamonds, sapphires, and light pink pearls fell from my eyes. Master held a knife to Takumi's neck. _

"_Any lasted words?" asked Master. _

_No, I don't want there to be lasts. I want to hear his voice every day. _

"_I love you, Honey", said Takumi. _

"_I love you too", I said._

_That was the first time I had ever said I love you. Right after that Master sliced Takumi's throat. Bright red blood poured down his throat everything went dark after that. _

_I woke up in my cage. There were new locks on the door. Let last night be a horrible dream. I groaned in pain. My side ached. _

"_You know his death is your fault", said Master. _

_I started crying. _

"_Looks like I'm going to make a lot __prophets__ in sapphires", said Master. _

_I felt numb. It felt like the life had been sucked out of me. Life isn't living without him. _

"_You don't get to be loved", said Master._

_He opened my cage door and dragged me out. I didn't even bother fighting him. Nothing he can do can hurt me now. I started to struggle when I saw where he was taking me. He was taking me to the ballroom. _

"_Please not there", I begged. _

"_Now you beg. Do you know how much it cost to kill?" asked Master. _

_I shook my head. _

"_That fucker was a ninja and a very powerful one. Killed almost all my guards", said Master. _

_He threw me into ballroom. There was a giant red stain on the marble floor. _

"_You are going to stay here until you learn your lesson", said Master. _

Came back into reality when I felt someone squeezed me. I felt something wet flick into my ear.

"Mamba?"

"Yes my lady", said Mamba.

"Thanks for bringing me out of my flashback", I said.

"I'm always happy to serve my lady", said Mamba.

Mamba wrapped around my arm.

"Why come here and risk your health?" asked Mamba.

"I need to get something", I said.

"What?" asked Mamba.

"It's something valuable to me", I said.

I went into Takumi's studio. The paintings in here are the most beautiful painting. These paintings are more mystical than the rest. The setting of painting was in a forest. There were fairies and animals wondering the walls.

"Who is that woman?" asked Mamba.

"That's the fairy queen", I said.

Mamba laughed.

"That's no fairy queen that's you. All the smaller fairies resemble you", said Mamba.

I never noticed that till now. I moved a giant wooden cupboard away from the wall and then I saw something that nearly brought me to tears. It was Takumi's handprint in golden paint on the wall. My handprint was on top of his in silver paint. Underneath the handprints it read:

_Takumi and Honey forever _

"Who is Honey?" asked Mamba.

"She's someone I used to be", I said.

I touched my hand to the prints on the wall and was brought back into an old memory.

**Snow's Flashback **

_I snuck into Takumi's studio. He was happily painting. I quietly snuck closer to him. _

"_Honey I know you're there", said Takumi. _

"_How do you do that?" I asked. _

"_I know your presence anywhere", said Takumi. _

_He flashed a bright smile in my direction. My face turned pink. _

"_Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come over here?" asked Takumi. _

_I ran over to him and he hugged me tightly. I breathed his scent. He always smells like paint, clay, and something __firey__. His hand accidently landed in gold paint. _

"_Sorry Takumi", I said. _

"_It's alright. It actually gives me an idea", said Takumi. _

_He walked over to the wall. Takumi kneeled down and placed his hand on the wall. _

"_Come here", said Takumi. _

_Walked over to him. He placed my hand in a tray of silver paint and placed my hand on top of his handprint on the wall. I got a paintbrush from his workbench and wrote our names underneath it. _

"_You forgot something, Honey", said Takumi. _

_He took the paintbrush out of my hand and wrote forever. _

"_Forever is a long time Takumi are you sure you want to spend it with me?" I asked. _

"_I wouldn't have wrote it if I didn't mean it", said Takumi. _

_I kissed him on the cheek. _

"_I really care about you", I said as I cuddled closely to him. _

"_I love you too", said Takumi. _

"_Sorry I can't say it yet. But I do feel it", I said. _

"_It's alright", said Takumi. _

_I saw a small weird looking wooden chest on his worktable. _

"_What's that?" I asked. _

"_It's a past life and my one regret", said Takumi. _

"_What was your regret?" I asked. _

_He got up and pulled out a photo from the chest. Takumi placed it in my hand. It was of Takumi and little boy who looked almost exactly like him, but younger. Takumi was giving the boy a piggyback ride. They were both smiling brightly. Takumi was wearing a forehead protector around his neck. _

"_Who is he?" I asked. _

"_My little brother. He's around your age now", said Takumi. _

"_Why is he your regret?" I asked. _

"_I left him. I should have brought him with me", said Takumi. _

_I hugged him again. _

"_Maybe one day we can visit him", I said. _

_I saw him tracing the horizontal scars on one of his hands. He always does that when he's stressed. _

"_How did you get those?" I asked. _

_A smirk appeared on his face. _

"_Sorry, that was a rude question. I shouldn't have asked", I said. _

"_No, I don't mind. It surprises me that you didn't ask me sooner", said Takumi. _

_I looked down and a blush appeared on my face. _

"_It's okay to be curious", I said. _

_I smiled at him. _

"_I used to have a special talent and these scars were caused by me getting rid of it", said Takumi. _

"_Why would you get rid of a talent?" I asked. _

"_Wouldn't you want to get rid of your talents?" asked Takumi. _

"_I wish I could get rid of it", I said. _

_He pushed away a heavy cupboard with ease and put the chest in a hidden space in the wall. Takumi put it back in place. An average person wouldn't be able move that cupboard. _

"_What?" asked Takumi when he looked back at me. _

"_How did you do that?" I asked. _

"_Uhh, that was nothing special", said Takumi. _

"_Okay", I said. _

I came back to reality when I felt Mamba flick his tongue in my ear.

"You know I hate it when you do that", I said.

Mamba chuckled.

"It works doesn't it", said Mamba.

The chest was still in its hiding place. I couldn't force myself to open the chest. There were too many memories in it. I returned to my room at the motel. My body ached with tiredness. I collapsed onto my bed. The blanket was scratchy and uncomfortable.

"Lady Snow", said Dart.

"What is it Dart?" I asked.

"Good news", said Dart.

"And what is this good news?" I asked.

"The documents are going to be here tomorrow afternoon at one", said Dart.

"Thanks Dart", I said.

He disappeared in a puff of smoke. I couldn't sleep. My heart was filled with guilt. Going back there brought up old feelings that had been buried for years. I woke up at five in the morning. There might be ramen place open at this time. I chose not wear my cloak it would bring unwanted attention. It took me an hour to find an open ramen shop. I ordered what I normally got.

"It's odd seeing someone so young up this early", said the shop owner.

"I've been a morning person since I was a child", I said.

"Looks like you're not the only morning person today", said the shop owner.

"Morning", said Ren.

The shop owner took Ren's order. She'd grown braver since I last saw her. When I was with her she wouldn't dare leave the group.

"Are you two related?" asked the shop owner.

"No why do you ask?" asked Ren.

"You both have pink hair and both ordered the same thing", said the shop owner.

"I just got what my aunt always ordered. She had big thing for ramen", said Ren.

I paid for my ramen and left. I walked to the port and saw my sister and students. Mari was carrying the papers I needed. The city is too busy for me to do anything. The fastest way to get from Tomi to the Hidden Diamond Village is to go through Stone Forrest and then take a ferryboat down the West Pebble River. Any other way to village would take a week or longer. It only takes fours day if they take it.

Going through Stone Forest is dangerous but quick. I don't think it can really be called a forest. It's more a jagged dangerous cliff with some trees growing on it. Going through it is suicide unless you are with some with Mari and mine gift. That makes it the perfect way to transport something important. During the dark it's even dangerous for someone with my kekkie genkia. But with my snake like vision I should be able to navigate well enough.

"I think it's about fucking time for breakfast", said Mari.

"It's twelve in the afternoon technically it would be lunch", said Toshi.

"Mari you don't have to curse", said Ren.

"I don't have to, but I want to", said Mari.

It takes an hour to get to Stone Forest from here. I better get a head start. They will be moving slowly through the forest, so I will get a good head start on them. I took off in a full run. I stopped close to where they would stop. I got comfortable in my hiding place. All I have to do now is wait.

"You guys move so fucking slowly!" yelled Mari.

"Are you sure no one can follow us here?" asked Ren.

"No besides me and my family can through this", said Mari.

"Technically someone besides one of your family members could come in here, but they would have to be powerful. Or they could have a kekkie genkia that imitates Mari's", said Toshi.

"How powerful would they have to be?" asked Ryuu.

"About the same level as Kisame and Itachi", said Toshi.

My students looked exhausted. They were covered in scratches. I have to wait until they are asleep. Toshi took the first lookout in a tree. I slowly moved closer. It's almost the right time. My eyes changed so I could see perfectly in the darkness.

**Toshi's Perspective **

Everything seemed quiet. I heard small stones fall down the cliff. My hand grabbed the kunai from my belt and I followed the sound. I nearly scared to death a mountain goat. I returned to my post in the tree. I felt something scaly run across my ankle. I looked down and saw orange and black striped snake. A hand went over my mouth. I felt a blade against my throat.

"I'm not here to kill you", whispered the person behind me.

By the sound of the voice I knew my attacker was female. Her voice gave no indication of where she came from.

"I'm sorry. This is nothing personal it's my mission", said my attacker.

The blade against my neck left. Her fingertips pressed against my pressure points. Everything went dark.

**Snow's Perspective **

Toshi went limp in my arms. I carefully placed him at the trunk of the tree.

"Don't move", said Ryuu.

By the sound of his voice I knew he was still drowsy.

"Please put the blade down", I said.

"Why the fuck should I?" asked Ryuu.

"You shouldn't use that kind langue it's very unappealing", I said.

It was harder for to disarm him than before, but it wasn't a challenge.

"Don't feel bad about how easily I disarmed you. I have more experience, but you have potential", I said.

I pushed on his pressure points and he passed out a few seconds later. I put him down near Toshi. By the time they wake up I will be long gone. Ren was still peacefully asleep. I stepped toward her.

"Back away from the girl" growled Mari.

Ren's eyes snapped open.

"Ryuu!" screamed Ren.

She should care about both of her teammates.

"They're fine", I said.

I sighed.

"I was really hoping to avoid a fight", I said.

"Why fighting is so fun?" said Mari.

"Do you really want to fight in these condition?" I asked.

Why am I even asking her that? Mari is always looking for an excuse to battle. She charged right me. I sidestepped and avoided her attack. Her attacks were so unplanned sometimes. She's so much like Hidan. The thing is she's much faster than him. A bulky weapon doesn't weigh her down, but she does carry weapon.

Her choice of weapons were brass knuckles made of diamond. They weren't made of normal diamond. Diamond blades of any length could form from the knuckles. She's only used them when thought her opponents were worthy. I saw her slid them onto her knuckles.

**Mari's Perspective **

Urg, I can't approach this battle like I normally do. She's going to be a challenge. The darkness of night doesn't help either. Whoever this woman is she's powerful and someone not to be taken lightly. I looked her over. I couldn't see much of her from the dim lighting of the campfire.

Her pink hair hung in her face hiding from her eyes from view. The heavy cloak hid most of her body from view. She looked calm, but there was some sort of sadness to her. I saw that there was a forehead protector tied around her neck, but I couldn't see the symbol.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"I don't see how my name is any of your concern", said the woman.

"Her name is Compassion", said Toshi.

"Is that some kind of stripper name", I said.

Her only response was letting out an annoyed sigh.

"This would be so much easier if they stayed passed out. I guess we have to do this now", said Compassion.

Three giant snakes slid down from her sleeves. They grabbed Toshi, Ren, and Ryuu by the collars of their clothes.

"Let me go you ugly ass snake!" yelled Ryuu.

"Don't eat them. Keep them out of harm's way ", said Compassion.

The snakes slithered away. I'm actually glad she was keeping the brats out of the way. I smiled this would be a close combat fight. I charged at her she didn't even bother dodging. The diamond blades on brass knuckles couldn't pierce her skin.

She grabbed my wrist forcing me to stay put. The sleeve of her cloak went down. There was a weird looking summoning tattoo on her arm. Her skin was dark. That must be why my blades aren't piercing her skin.

My skin turned to diamond to protect me from her grip. I heard my skin cracking under her grip. How the hell is she doing this? I tried to hit her, but a snake slithered from her sleeve and wrapped around my arm.

I couldn't read the emotions on her face. The bitch probably thinks she has the upper hand. She let go of me just in time to avoid my diamond blades. How did she know I was going to do that? Diamond blades ejected from every angle and she gracefully dodged all of them. How the hell is she dodging so perfectly in this kind of darkness? I've seen that kind of graceful movement, but I couldn't place where I saw.

"You're really started to piss me off!" I yelled.

**Snow's Perspective **

Great this just what I need an angry Mari. Anger doesn't make her sloppy it makes her precise.

"What are you hiding under that cloak?" asked Mari.

"I'm not hiding anything", I said.

"Than strip", said Mari.

"If you give me those documents I might", I said.

"You really think I'm that stupid?" asked Mari.

"It was worth a try", I said.

Water and Earth were her preferred natures. She opened her mouth and water spewed from it. The ground became slick. It was about an inch deep, but that's enough for her to be extremely dangerous.

"Why aren't you running?" asked Mari.

I ignored her question. A water prison appeared around me. A water clone kept it play. She walked into my watery prison. I smiled when she wrapped her hand around my throat. Earth blades formed a sphere around my prison. I closed my eyes and did the hand signs. An instant warmth took over my body.

**Mari's Perspective **

Why would this crazy bitch allow me to capture her? She's not even putting up a fight. Everything was dark. I have to get out. I punched the ground as hard as could. There was a loud crack, but nothing else happened. The water became slightly warmer. I saw a dim glow that quickly grew brighter. It burned my eyes.

The water started boiling. I couldn't feel the water around me. Sweat dripped down my body. The hair was wet hot and hard to breath. Something scaly wrapped around my body and squeezed me tightly. I heard the earthy blades returned the ground.

**Snow's Perspective **

Mari struggled against the snake binding. This battle is over. It wasn't the epic battle Mari craved, but my mission is over. I want to go home. The snake that carried my students slithered over.

"You're a coward!" yelled Mari.

That insult stung coming from her. To Mari a coward is the thing a person could ever be.

"Why am I a coward?" I asked.

"Blinding me to get out of battle", said Mari.

"I have other things to do I can't waste my time fighting with you", I said.

"Your kekkie genkia is pathetic rip off the real thing. I take it as a personal insult. Earth blades", growled Mari.

There was a loud crumbling sound as a giant chunk of the cliff fell. The snake that held Ren fell off the ledge. Her scream shook me to the core.

"REN!" screamed Toshi and Ryuu.

I was about to jump the cliff to when Ryuu stopped me.

"She can help herself she doesn't need your help. You will probably kill her", said Ryuu.

"I don't have time to deal with you. I can save her", I said.

"Let her help!" yelled Toshi.

He yanked Ryuu out of the way. I dove head first off the cliff. Ren was falling faster than me. My skin turned to diamond, which made me fall faster.

**Ren's Perspective **

Wind was whipping through my hair. I closed my eyes no one can help me now. I won't get to see my mommy again.

"Ren, take my hand!" yelled a voice.

I opened my eyes and saw the woman cloak with her arm outstretched. I tried to grab her arm hand, but couldn't reach. Her hand wrapped tightly around mine. How can she do anything to help me? She moved behind me and wrapped her arms tightly around me. I heard her groan.

"This is going to hurt", said Compassion.

There was a giant thud as we collided tough stone ground. It took me a few minutes to get over my shock. I slowly got up. I was a little shaky, but otherwise I was okay. I heard a weak groan from underneath me.

How is she still alive? She didn't look like she was alive. I put my head on her chest, but hear a heart beat. I started crying. She had reached her hand out and saved me. Only one other person had done something like that for me. My mind traveled back to that day.

**Ren's Flashback **

"_Stop it daddy that hurts. I'm sorry I didn't get picked!" I screamed. _

_He grabbed my arm tightly squeezed it hard. There was liquor on his breath. That smell alone made me feel like I was going to be sick. I tried pulling away from him, but he pulled back harshly on my arm. I felt my shoulder dislocate. A new flow of tears fell from my eyes. Daddy was about to hit me again, when a pretty lady grabbed his pulling him away from me. _

_I saw the anger in her eyes. I've learned whenever there's much rage in a person's eyes it can never mean anything good. I ran off to escape the both of them. I hid behind two metal trashcans. The woman and my daddy were talking about what I didn't know. _

_The woman who protected me walked over to me. She had pretty white long hair that stood out in the darkness. There was a caring smile on her face. When I looked into her eyes I saw that they looked like mine. _

_I knew she went through something horrible, but I couldn't tell what. I can trust her though I know that for sure. She reached out her hand to me. Wait, didn't she say she was going to take me away from my dad. I became excited. Instead of taking hand I jumped into her arms. _

"_Thank you thank you lady for taking me away from him", I said. _

_I felt her arms wrap around me. _

I snapped back into reality.

"Please please wake up!" I yelled.

I shook her shoulders trying to wake her up. I stopped shaking her and looked down at ground. Tears flowed down my face.

"I'm fine girl there's no reason to cry", said Compassion.

She easily stood up.

"You shouldn't be standing", I said.

She ignored me. There was a loud cracking sound as she rolled her shoulder and moved her neck from side to side. She let out a loud pained groan.

"I'm going to be sore in the morning", said Compassion.

I saw check her pockets.

"Why didn't you take them?" asked Compassion.

"I don't know", I said.

"Can you do me a favor?" asked Compassion.

I nodded my head.

"I need you to relocate my shoulder", said Compassion.

There was a pop.

"I bet you have a lot of questions", said Compassion.

I nodded my head.

"You can ask me three questions", said Compassion.

**Snow's Perspective **

I saw her mulling over questions in her head.

"Why did you save me?" asked Ren.

"That's an easy question I don't like to waste life. You're innocent I have no reason to kill you", I said.

"Why did you join the them?" asked Ren.

"The things we do for the people we love", I said.

Ren seemed to understand.

"Why did you fall in love with them?" asked Ren.

"They saved me. Wouldn't you do anything for the people who pulled you out of the darkness?" I asked.

"Yes, I would", said Ren.

"Come here Ren", I said.

"How did you now my name?" asked Ren.

"You already ask your three questions", I said.

She walked over and picked her up.

"Wrap your arms around neck and hold on tight", I said.

I channeled my chakra to my feet and ran up the cliff.

"Ren you okay?" Ryuu.

"I'm more than okay because of her", said Ren.

"How are you alive?" asked Toshi.

"The three questions were already asked. Oh, before I go her vision should return by tomorrow morning", I said.

I ran off. My body begged for a break. I can't give it one until I'm safe. I have to get out of here as quickly as possible. One of the major problems with Stone Forest is it only has one entrance and one exit. I quickly stopped by hotel room and picked up my things. I didn't stop running until I reached the Golden Woods, which was twenty miles east of Tomi Village.

Golden Woods is a nationally park protected by the village. I went deep into the woods. The bark of the trees had a sparkling substance that looked like gold. The leaves were a golden yellow color. I found a giant tree. There was hollowed out part in tree's body. It was big enough to fit a person of my size comfortably. I summoned Pearl.

"I need you tell Leader and Kakuzu that I'm going to be late. If I sleep longer than Christmas I want you to deliver my gifts. Do you know what goes to which person?" I asked.

She nodded her head yes.

"But don't deliver Deidara's. His gift is one I have to give in person", I said.

The dead leaves made a good cushion. I've slept in worst places I summon a smaller version of Mamba.

"How can I be of service to you my lady?" asked Mamba.

"I need you to protect me while my body heals", I said.

"Yes my lady", said Mamba.

I used my cloak as a blanket. As soon as I laid my head my eyes shut in a deep sleep.

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I training was the only ways I could keep my mind less focused on Snow was by training.

"Kakuzu",

I looked up and saw Pain. Pearl was perched on his shoulder.

"What was the message?" I asked.

"She's going to be late", said Pain.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She didn't say why in her message", said Pain.

"She took a great fall", said Zetsu as he emerged from the ground.

"A 550 foot drop is an impressive thing to survive", said Black Zetsu.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Don't worry Snowy is safe in sound in the Golden Woods", said White Zetsu.

"She must be hibernating that how her body heals from massive trauma", I said.

"Continue watching her Zetsu", said Pain.

"Okay", said Zetsu.


	9. I'll Be There

**The Akatsuki Treasure Returns **

**Chapter 9: I'll Be There **

**I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter. I know it's late for the holidays, but that doesn't take away from this chapter. Please leave a review I haven't heard from you in a long time. Thank you for reading. **

**Perspectives: Snow, Kakuzu, Konan, and Nagato **

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective<strong>

I slowly opened my eyes. As I sat up a thick blanket of leaves rustled. I stretched and yawned loudly. Mmm, that was a great nap. I shivered as a cold breeze entered my little shelter. In the frosty air I saw my breath. How long have I been out? I peaked outside and saw the trees were bare and a thick layer snow coated the ground.

"Mamba?"

There was a rustled as Mamba peaked his head out from the layer of leaves he was buried under. He groaned loudly.

"Morning", grumbled Mamba.

His voice was sluggish.

"What is the date?" I asked.

"Sunday December 20th", said Mamba.

"Shit!"

"What is it?" asked Mamba.

"There's only five days until Christmas", I said.

"How does that affect us?" asked Mamba.

"I won't be able to make it home in time", I said.

Mamba chuckled. I glared at him. I don't see anything funny about this situation.

"You're not the kind of person to allow anything stop you from being with your family. You'll be there", said Mamba.

The confident tone in his voice made me feel better. The presents were gone. Pearl must have delivered them already. Mamba wrapped around my arm. His body was unnaturally cold.

"So warm", moaned Mamba.

I summoned Pearl.

"Did you deliver the gifts?" I asked.

She nodded her head yes.

"Good girl", I said.

I gently stroked her. She disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Mamba, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm fine mistress. Why do you ask?"

"You called me mistress and you didn't try to kill Pearl", I said.

"It's the cold my lady. It slows down cold blooded creatures like me in every way", said Mamba.

"You don't have to stay with me. I don't want you getting sick", I said.

"I'm not leaving you alone", growled Mamba.

I jumped down from the tree into three inches of snow. I need to get new clothes. The closest clothes store was a small used clothing store. I opened the door and a bell chimed.

"Welcome", said a young cashier.

I smiled at her. An older man stepped out from the back and a young boy followed him.

"You must be freezing", said the man.

"You have no idea", said Mamba as he peaked his head out from the collar of my cloak.

"Cool", said the boy.

"Did your snake just talk?" asked the man.

"He's a ninja animal so he can talk and has tons of special powers", said the boy.

"Correct", said Mamba.

"You can pet him if you want. He won't bite", I said.

"Can I Daddy?" asked the boy.

"Yes", said the boy's dad.

Mamba slithered down my sleeve and moved toward the boy. The boy scratched underneath Mamba's chin, which instantly made him Mamba's new friend. They sat down by the heater. The boy's dad kept a wary gaze at Mamba. When was sure Mamba wouldn't bite, his attention went to me.

"What are you looking for?" asked the boy's dad.

"A compete winter outfit", I said.

It's below zero outside. I don't want frostbite. Twenty minutes later I had a mismatched winter outfit. I looked at my reflection and couldn't help laughing. First off I was wearing a light blue hat that was shaped like a dog with floppy ears. My new jacket was a heavy dark brown men's winter coat that engulfed my tiny frame. The part of the outfit I hated most were my gloves. They were pink and covered with tiny red hearts. My favorite part of it was a soft fuzzy red and white striped scarf. I paid.

"Excuse miss this is too much", said the man.

"Keep it. Mamba come on it's time to go", I said.

"But it's so warm in here my lady", said Mamba.

"I know but we have to get home", I said.

"Yes, my lady", said Mamba.

Mamba slithered up my sleeve and got comfortable. His body was warm from the heater.

"Thank you", said the cashier.

* * *

><p><strong>Konan's Perspective <strong>

I want to get Snow something special for Christmas. Pearl delivered Snow's gift to me. I had to force myself not to open it. What would she want for Christmas? This is her first she's had. Hopefully she will be able to make back in time she only has four days to get here. Her present from me is going to be a happy Christmas.

"Why aren't you in bed?" asked Nagato.

I glanced at the clock it's ten in the morning.

"Why aren't you out of bed?" I asked.

He groaned and pulled the blankets over his head. The only reason I'm letting him stay in bed this long is because it's the holidays. There's also a chance to have some fun while he's in bed.

"I know what we're getting Snow for Christmas", I said.

"What?" asked Nagato.

"We are going to give her a Christmas. And means all of her family will be here", I said.

"Guess I don't have any choice in option?" asked Nagato.

"You don't", I said.

"Please come back to bed", said Nagato.

"That's a nice offer, but no thank you", I said.

"Are you sure?" asked Nagato.

"I could be persuaded", I said.

Pretty much everyone is here except for Snow. I left Nagato's room. I told them about the plan and they agreed to help. All of us felt somewhat indebted to her. When I went into the kitchen I saw Kisame.

"Kisame"

He looked up from his meal.

"What is it Konan?" he asked.

"Can you cut down a tree for me?" I asked.

He nodded his head. I returned to Nagato's room. He was still lying comfortably in our bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Nagato's Perspective <strong>

The door of my room opened as Konan walked in. She smiled brightly at me. I love that smile of hers. It makes everything feel right.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Konan.

"I'm enjoying your smile", I said.

A light blush appeared on her face.

"How after all these years do you have the talent of making me blush?" asked Konan.

"Years of practice", I said.

She joined me in bed. I ran my fingers through her soft blue hair. I kissed her gently on the lips. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

"I love you", I said.

Konan must be tired after what we did last night. There was a small smile on her face. Getting things ready for Snow made her happy. Konan hasn't had a real Christmas either. I should have tried to give her one. Konan had taken away all the presents and put them underneath the tree. Pearl appeared on the side table. She held my gift from Snow in her beck.

"Why did you take this?" I asked.

She pecked at the box.

"You want me to open this?" I asked.

She nodded her head. I looked over at Konan to make sure she was asleep. I opened the box and saw a circular rose gold locket with a ruby rose on it. Pearl must have mixed up my gift with Konan's. I found a letter I read over it:

_This is gift for you to give to Konan. My gut tells me you haven't gotten her gift. She will love it. _

_From: Snow _

Snow probably saved me from a fight with Konan. I forgot to get her a gift. I took the locket out of the box. What photos am I going to put in this? I opened it. The locket unfolded into four slots. One of the slots was taken up by a photo. How did she fine a photo of Konan and I? I felt an engravement on the back. I flipped it over in my hand and read it:

_To my love K__onan_

It was simple short and completely true. I owe Snow for this. I have to get her a gift. I heard Konan shifting in her sleep. I hid the locket from her view. Her beautiful orange eyes slowly opened.

"What's with that face?" asked Konan.

"I'm thinking", I said.

"About what?" Konan asked.

"A gift for Snow", I said.

"I have to find her another gift", said Konan.

"Why?" I asked.

"Her birthday is the 28th. She's turning twenty-two. I can get her a gift and say it's from the both of us", said Konan.

"I found you the perfect gift", I said.

The sleepiness in her eyes vanished and was replaced with curiosity and excitement.

"What is it?" asked Konan.

"You'll have too wait", I said.

"Please tell me", said Konan.

She fluttered her eyelashes. There was a cute pout on her face, but I was able to resist it. I finally have an idea for what to get for Snow.

"I don't like that my pout doesn't work on you", said Konan.

"It still works very well. It just doesn't work at this instance", I said.

"I'll have to work on it", said Konan.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

I'm almost home. I sat up in bed. There's only three days till Christmas. I have a long way to go, but I've made progress. I got out of the bed and groaned, when my feet touched the ground. There were blisters on them.

"Mamba, can you get the bandages out my bag?" I asked.

He slithered down from the bed and groaned when his stomach touched the floor.

"Cold",

He picked up the bandages in his mouth. I took them and bandaged my feet.

"Thanks Mamba", I said.

"You're welcome my lady", said Mamba.

I got dressed. As I walked down stairs I heard "I'll be home for Christmas" playing. I smiled it's a fitting song.

"Leaving already?" asked the chubby inn owner.

"Yes", I said.

"You should at least stay for breakfast", said the owner.

"Breakfast does sound good", I said.

I sat down at the table. She placed a bowl of oatmeal in front of me. It smelled of brown sugar, butter, and milk. Mamba slid down my sleeve. He flicked his tongue out at the oatmeal.

"Yuck!" growled Mamba.

"Your snake can hunt in my attic. There might be some mice there. You'd a big help", said the owner.

"Mmmm", said Mamba.

He slithered to the attic. I pulled down my mask and started eating.

"That should put some meat on your bones", said the owner.

I'm still a little uncomfortable about my weight. I think I'm back up to a healthy size.

"Men like something to grab onto. But something tells me you have no problems in attracting a man", said the owner.

My cheeks became hot with blush.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing alone so close to the holidays?" asked the owner.

"It's not by choice. I had a mission to compete", I said.

"Do you have someone waiting for you at home?" asked the owner.

"Yes, my husband and siblings", I said.

My face turned pink, when I said husband. I'm still not used to it yet.

"Where's your ring?" asked the owner.

I showed her my locket with my ring on it.

"Why aren't you wearing it?" she asked.

"I work with my hands. It would get damaged if I wore it", I said.

I took my ring off my locket and slipped it onto my finger. Much better.

"I think you should stay another day a storm is coming. I can feel it in my bones", said the owner.

She's right. The weather was kicking and becoming dangerous to travel in. I would get lost if I leave now. I took off my jacket and the rest my winter gear. I walked into the lobby and sat down near the fireplace. There was a pine tree in the middle of the room. It was decorated with hand made ornaments.

A little boy and girl were snooping around the presents. It's a peaceful scene to watch. They probably only have good memories of the holidays. The closest thing I had to real Christmas was watching one. My mind went back to that day.

**Snow's Flashback **

_The sound of laughter woke me up from my nap. I got up from my cozy nest of blankets. I followed the laughter to the barn manger's quarters. I climbed onto a tack trunk to peak inside. _

_Mmm, the smell of chocolate and mint leaked out from underneath the door. I licked my lips and my stomach growled. Master forgot to feed me today. He been doing that more often. _

_The family was sitting down near a pine tree. It was decorated with lights and there was a woman with wings on the top of the tree. I haven't seen anything like it before. The whole family had smiles on their faces. _

_Why are they so happy? The two kids started sorting out boxes wrapped in pretty paper. They ripped the paper off the boxes. The little girl pulled a dolly out of a box and boy took out a toy train. Then the parents opened their gifts. Why are they giving each other gifts? I don't think there are any birthdays today._

"_Mommy I love it!" yelled the girl. _

_The word mommy made me feel sad. I wonder what having a mommy would be like. _

"_I'm glad you like it", said her mom. _

_The boy thanked his mom too. He ran over to her and hugged her tightly. I wanted someone to embrace me like that. The barn manger saw me peaking from the window. I fell off the trunk. I knew better than to runaway that will only get me in big trouble._

"_It's all right little one I'm not going to hurt you", said the manger. _

"_Okay", I said. _

_I still took a step away from him. _

"_Bet you're wondering what's going on", said the manger. _

_I nodded my head. _

"_Today is Christmas it's a holiday of giving and generosity", said the manger. _

_He put a piece of candy in my hand that was shaped like a cane. _

"_A child shouldn't be out in this ungodly weather. You can stay in my quarters for tonight", said the manger. _

_"Really?" I asked. _

_He took my hand in his. I followed him into his quarters. His wife's eyes instantly went to me. _

"_She shouldn't be in here", said his wife. _

"_It will be fine. I will return her to her cage in the morning", said the manger. _

_He pulled out an old dog bed and placed it near the fireplace. It was a big wicker basket with a soft red cushion. I fit perfectly in it. The cushion smelled like dog, but I didn't mind. The manger put a blanket over me. I held my candy tightly in my hand and fell asleep. This is the best Christmas ever. _

"Miss do you want some hot chocolate?" asked the boy.

I blinked a few times and tried to clear my head.

"Sure, thank you", I said.

He came back with a mug a few minutes later. I leaned back into the comfy chair. I lifted the mug close to my face and breathed in the smell of chocolate. I took a sip. Mmm, the chocolate was sweet and was complimented by the light taste of amaretto.

My body relaxed. The heat of the fire felt great. This would be perfect if Kakuzu was here. He wouldn't like the children though. Crying broke the peace. There was a woman trying to calm a young baby.

"Can you please hold her for a few minutes?" asked the woman.

She showed me how to hold her. The baby was really cute. She was wrapped in soft blanket.

"Oh, I should introduce myself my name is May and this June. I'm the daughter of the owner", said the woman before she went somewhere.

"Looks like you met May and June. I'm surprised May trusted you. My name is Autumn", said the owner.

"Compassion", I said.

"Nice to meet you", said Autumn.

"Nice to meet you too", I said as gently cradled June in my arms.

June stopped crying. She's so warm and cute. It feels so nice holding her. I will eventually have one.

"You want one don't you?" asked Autumn.

"Yes, I do. But now is not the right time in my life" I said.

"You'd be good at it. Don't wait too long though", said Autumn.

"How do you know you hardly even know me?" I asked.

"It's just the look in your eyes", said Autumn.

May came back and took June in her arms.

"When do you think this storm will calm?" I asked.

"It should be safe to travel by tomorrow morning", said Autumn.

I went back up to my room and got into my bed. I fell asleep. A loud knock at the door woke me. I opened the door and saw the little boy.

"It's time for dinner miss", he said.

"Okay, I will down in a few minutes", I said.

I made myself presentable and then went down stairs. I sat down at the table with the kids and some of the guests. Autumn set bowls of food in front of me. In the bowl was a great smelling chicken teriyaki.

"Lady why do you wear a mask?" asked the little girl sitting next to me.

"To keep myself safe", I said.

"How are you going to find a husband if he can't see your face?" asked the girl.

"I already have one. Besides you don't want a husband who marries you because of your looks", I said.

I left the table and went back into my room. I got ready for bed. I jumped into my soft bed. Something scaly moved up my leg.

"Mamba?"

"Yes, my lady", said Mamba as he peaked his head out from the blankets.

There was a tail of a rat hanging out from the side of his mouth.

"Mamba, you should finish chewing your food before you talk", I said.

"Sorry my lady", said Mamba before the tail disappeared down his throat.

I woke up and it was the next morning. I got up and saw my hair was a mess of tangles. I don't want to go though the hellish process of brushing my hair. I managed to get my hair into a messy ponytail. I went down stairs and was greeted by Autumn the owner of the inn.

"Checking out?" she asked.

"Yes", I said.

"I'm not letting you leave until you eat breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day", said Autumn.

"Breakfast sounds good. I think I missed a few mice in the attic", said Mamba.

He slithered down my arm and went up to the attic.

"I guess I can stay for breakfast", I said.

"It should be ready in a few minutes", said Autumn.

I sat down at the table. A few minutes later she came back with a tray of food. She placed a bowl of miso soup, a kettle of green tea, a bowl of rice, and a few small cuts of salmon in front of me.

"Thank you", I said.

Autumn went back into the kitchen. I pulled down my mask and started eating. I got up from my chair and left some cash on the table.

"You're not leaving yet", said Autumn.

She handed me a wooden box.

"Here's some lunch for your journey home", said Autumn.

"You didn't have to do this", I said.

"I wanted to", said Autumn.

"Mamba", I called out.

He appeared in front of me.

"Here my lady",

He slithered up my arm. I checked out and stepped into the cold. The storm was over, but there was a deep layer of snow on the ground. It was at least six inches deep. It will easier to travel through the treetops.

I hated how slowly I was moving. It took me forever to reach the Hidden Rain Village. A mix of snow and rain fell from the sky. My stomached growled. I can afford a small break. I found shelter from the rain and cold. I was about to relax and started eating, when I sensed a presence. I acted as if nothing was wrong.

"Snow",

A woman with long bright orange hair stepped in front of me. There were weird piercings on her face. My first impulse was to attack, but I stopped myself. I scanned over her body carefully. She's not a threat to me, but she is very dangerous.

"You're the animal path right?" I asked.

She nodded her head.

"Please follow me", she said.

She led me to a more comfortable shelter.

"You should stay here. It's unhealthy for you be traveling in this kind of weather", she said.

I wanted to glare at her, but I knew that wouldn't have any affect. I gave her my best puppy dog look.

"Is that an order?" I asked.

"I hate that look. Both you and Konan have mastered it", she said.

I sighed.

"Please follow your orders", she said.

"Yes Leader", I said.

I settled down. The animal path kept an eye on me. I ate my lunch and then got into bed. I shut my eyes in a fake sleep. When I heard her footsteps grow faint I left. I have to keep moving.

It took me forever to reach the hideout. The boulder move out of the way. I knocked on the door to Leader's room. Please, let them be wearing clothes. I heard a loud groan as someone got out of bed. The door opened and Leader stood in the doorway. He blinked his eyes a few times.

"Who is it, Nagato?" asked Konan.

"Snow",

She pushed passed Nagato and captured me in a bone crushing hug.

"I missed you", said Konan.

"I missed you too", I said.

When she got a better look at me she started laughing.

"That's quite an outfit, Snow", said Konan.

I rolled my eyes.

"Did you succeed in your mission?" asked Leader.

"Yes"

I pulled the papers out of my pocket.

"You disobeyed my orders", said Leader.

"Did you really expect me to follow orders that stopped me from being with my family?" I asked.

"You shouldn't have disobeyed me", said Leader.

"I'm sorry", I said.

"I know you are. But if you disobey me again. There will be problems", said Leader.

"Don't be so tough on her. You would have done the same thing to be with me", said Konan.

Leader returned to his room.

"Don't worry Snow I will talk to him", said Konan.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

I heard my door opening. I glanced at the clock it's four in the morning. I grabbed a kunai from the side table. I jumped whoever entered my room. I held my kunai closely to the intruder's neck. I instantly dropped it, when I saw a pair of midnight blue eyes staring back at me.

"I'm sorry", I said.

I pulled down her mask and cupped her face in my hands. I ran my thumbs over her soft cheeks. I kissed her. Snow's lips were cold. Her cheeks and nose were a rosy pink from the cold. I turned on the lights. I couldn't help laughing.

"Laugh all you want I'm warm", said Snow.

"She's right it's very warm", said Mamba as he slithered down Snow's sleeve.

I glared at him.

"I'm sensing my presence isn't welcome. Bye my lady", said Mamba before he disappeared.

She put down her bag. I helped her out of her jacket. Her skin was frigid, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Snow, your is skin ice cold", I said.

"It is? I guess spending a week stuck in a frozen river made me a little insensitive to the cold", said Snow.

"It's unhealthy to be this cold", I said.

She shrugged her shoulders as if nothing was wrong.

"Your should feel like this", I said as placed her hand on my chest.

I stripped her of her clothes and carried her to the shower. I turned on the hot water and put her in. The bathroom filled with steam. I sat down on the floor near the tub. The shower curtain was pulled back, so I could see her.

She leaned back and let out a relaxed sigh. I couldn't resist looking over her body. Her eyes were closed. My eyes went from her peaceful face to her soft round perky breasts. I licked my lips. My attention traveled lower to her flat stomach and then to an area where only I am allowed to touch. I need to touch.

I took off my mask. Snow laid still tub not expecting anything. I gently pinched her nipple. A small gasp escaped her mouth. I want to see her pleasure. My threads massaged her breasts. A cute whimpered escaped her pink lips. That one whimper was enough to make my pants extremely uncomfortable. Her eyes opened.

"What are-

Her words stopped, when I ran my finger over her clit. Her back arched. She bit her bottom lip to stop herself from moaning. I stopped moving my finger. Her eyes opened and a death glare was sent in my direction.

"If you don't let me hear your pleasure I won't continue", I said.

She leaned closer to me and kissed me. Snow pushed her tongue into my mouth. She's trying to distract me. Her tongue poked at mine. I took control of the kiss. I pulled away from her.

"Fine you win", said Snow.

She spread her legs for me. My threads continued to massage her clit as my fingers pushed in and out of her.

"Oh Kuzu!"

Blush appeared across her face and a moan escaped her lips. Snow looked up at me with a beautiful innocent expression. How has she remained so pure?

"That was beautiful reaction, Snow. In fact it was so beautiful I want to see it all over again", I said.

I started a rhythm that drove Snow insane with pleasure.

"Kakuzu!"

Her back arched and her toes curled. Snow's muscles tightened around my fingers. I pulled my fingers out of her and licked them. I groaned the ache in my pants hasn't left.

"Kakuzu are you okay?" asked Snow.

Her face turned red, when she saw the bulge in the front of my pants.

"Oh umm", stuttered Snow.

She turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her body. Snow pressed her body against mine.

"Take me", said Snow.

The bathroom counter is too small for what I want to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

Kakuzu grabbed something from a drawer. He picked me up.

"I won't be gently", growled Kakuzu.

"Gentle can be boring sometimes", I said.

A sexy evil smirk appeared on his. He pushed the stuff off his desk. Our lips met briefly. My hands went to the waist of his pants. I undid his zipper. Kakuzu bent me over his desk. Our height difference made it difficult. He let out an annoyed grunt. His arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me up to meet his hips. He put his other hand was on the desk for leverage. Kakuzu pushed into me without hesitation.

Something felt a tiny bit different, but I don't care. My fingernails dug into the desk as he pounded roughly into me. I bit my finger to stop myself from moaning. I can't let Deidara hear me and ruin this pleasure. The desk squeaked loudly as Kakuzu thrust into me. Both of us were sweating. I was panting loudly.

Kakuzu pulled out of me. I whined. He flipped me over so I faced him. He grabbed my towel and threw it to the floor. His eyes roamed over my body. I sat up and kissed him. He pushed me back down.

Kakuzu pulled me off the table some. Then he rested my legs on his shoulders and thrust into me hitting my g-spot. I screamed in pleasure. If Deidara and the others weren't awake already they are now.

"Don't concern yourself with other. Now, they know your mine", growled Kakuzu.

He saw I was distracted. Kakuzu pulled almost all the way out of me and slammed all the back into me hitting the same spot again. To stop myself from screaming I bit my lip. I bit it so hard it started bleeding. He kept hitting that same exact place. Those five hearts are really working to his advantage. My body ached for release. The feel of the wooden desk against my sweaty skin didn't feel good.

I can't hold back my release any longer. I tightened around Kakuzu. He let out an animalistic like growl as he reached his climax. We stayed still for a few seconds trying to catch our breathes. I softly moaned when he pulled out of me. I got up. Kakuzu pulled up his pants and threw something away. He yawned loudly. He walked toward the bed, but before he could I grabbed his hand.

"Come on sleepy head we have to shower", I said.

He glared at me. I took his hand and lead him to the shower. I turned on the hot water and got in. Kakuzu joined me.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

I watched her wash herself. Snow got out of the shower. I'm exhausted.

"Aren't you going to come out?" asked Snow.

"No, I'll be out in a few minutes", I said.

Snow gently kissed me on the lips. She walked out of the bathroom. How can she have so much energy? Even with my hearts it wears me out.

"I'm getting old", I said.

I got of shower and joined Snow in the bedroom. She was wearing one of my shirts. Snow sat on our bed with a small wooden chest in front of her. Her body was tense and the stress was apparent in her eyes. I put on pants and joined her in bed.

"Snow relax I don't like seeing you this tense", I said.

She moved into my lap. Snow always does this when she panicked or scared.

"Snow what's wrong? Why is a chest making you act this way?" I asked.

There was nothing strange about the chest. It was made of a dark cherry wood. There weren't any sealing marks on it. A carving of the Hidden Stone Village symbol was on the lid.

"I guess you want to know what's in it", said Snow.

I nodded my head.

"I've actually been too scared to opened it. But whatever is in it should make Deidara leave us alone. At least I think it will", Snow said.

"Why?" I asked.

"It belongs to a past life", said Snow.

"Did it belong to Takumi?" I asked.

"Yes", said Snow.

"Do you want to be alone for awhile?" I asked.

"No, I don't want you to go. I think the only way I can open it is if you are here, but I don't want you to get angry with me", said Snow.

I had never heard such vulnerability in her voice, before now. It made me want to comfort her.

"I won't get angry with you. You have to stop being afraid of making me angry", I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

"You promise?" I asked.

"Yes, I promise", said Kakuzu.

I opened the lid of the chest. The first thing I pulled out of it was a forehead protector with the symbol of the Hidden Stone Village on it.

"This explains why he was able to move cupboard so easily", I said.

Kakuzu didn't say anything, but he gently ran his hand up my back. The next thing I pulled out was an anbu mask. It was in the shape of a bear. He wasn't an average ninja. Takumi would have to be a jounin to be in anbu.

"Did he ever tell you about any of this?" asked Kakuzu.

"He never told me. I just thought he was an artist", I said.

The next thing my fingers landed on was an envelope. It was addressed to me.

"Who is Honey?" asked Kakuzu.

"Me", I said.

"Why did he call you Honey?" asked Kakuzu.

"I always stole his honeycomb. Since I didn't have a name he decided to call me Honey because I loved the stuff so much", I said.

I gently ran my hand over the envelope.

"I'm not ready to open this yet", I said.

I took out a little wooden box next. What could this be? I opened the box and instantly regretted it. Inside of it was an engagement ring. It had a beautifully carved wooden frame with a pearl in the center.

"Is that a ring?" asked Kakuzu.

I nodded my head yes and quickly shut the box.

"Did he ever propose?" asked Kakuzu.

"No", I said.

I looked at his hand and saw his wedding ring was missing.

"Where's your wedding ring?" I asked.

"It's safe", said Kakuzu.

"That doesn't answer my question", I said.

He got up from our bed and went to his desk. Kakuzu came back with his wedding ring in hand. I glared at him.

"Can I have some of your thread?" I asked.

I took his thread and put it through his wedding ring. I tied the thread loosely around his neck.

"I don't want anyone thinking you don't belong to someone", I said.

"I love you", said Kakuzu.

"I love you too. Promise you'll never take this off", I said.

"I won't take it off", said Kakuzu.

"Promise", I growled.

"I promise Snow. You don't have to bare your fangs", said Kakuzu.

I ran my tongue over my teeth and felt pointed fangs. I moved away from him, but he pulled me close.

"Snow, I don' mind seeing your territorial side", said Kakuzu.

This territorial animalistic side isn't an affect left from my curse mark. It's from my snake sage side. I shook my head and tried to refocus my attention. I put the box to the side. My attention went back to chest. The next thing I pulled out was a cloth bag. I opened it and emptied it out. Little white clay sculptures came out. They looked a lot like Deidara's pieces. I put them back in the bag.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

"What is going make Deidara leave us be?" I asked.

"It might not work Kakuzu, but this is it", said Snow.

She pulled out a photo. It was of a younger Deidara and what I guessed to be Takumi. I know this man from somewhere. I just can't place his face.

"What is it?" asked Snow.

"May I see that?" I asked.

She allowed me to see it. I looked over his face carefully. Where do I know him?

"What is it Kakuzu?" Snow asked.

"I've seen him somewhere I just can't remember", I said.

I felt another photo behind the one of Deidara. I moved the other photo to the front. It was of Snow and him. They were both smiling. I noticed Snow taking out a sketchbook while she thought I wasn't looking.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a sketchbook", said Snow.

"Why did you try to hide it from me?" I asked.

A blush appeared on her face.

"Well it's something I don't want anyone to see", said Snow.

"Why don't you want anyone to see it?" I asked.

"Because its private, embarrassing, and you'll get angry", said Snow.

"Please don't hide things from me", I said.

"If I show you what's in this you have to promise not to get angry with me", said Snow.

"You know I can't stay angry with you", I said.

"But this will give you a legitimate reason to be upset with me", said Snow.

She handed me the sketchbook. The first few pages were anything special, but then I found what Snow was worried about. The first drawing was off Snow sitting in a chair. She was unbuttoning the front of her dress. It only gave a peak of what was underneath. Each drawing showed more and more Snow's body, but in each one she was never completely bare. They are beautiful drawings, but the idea of anyone seeing my Snow like that made my blood boil.

"Kakuzu, you're the only man I've allowed to see me completely bare", said Snow.

I calmed some. I smiled when I saw the innocent blush appeared across her soft pale skin.

"Why did you do these?" I asked.

"I wanted to", said Snow.

That's surprising.

"What?" asked Snow.

"It's really surprising. You were so shy when I first met you", I said.

"People get over their shyness when they're with the person they love", said Snow.

"Why did you agree to do this?" I asked.

"I loved him and he needed a model. It was embarrassing at first, but then I started enjoying it. It made me feel pretty", said Snow.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

I put the things I wanted to give to Deidara back in the chest. I took the sketchbook from Kakuzu.

"You know Kakuzu I wouldn't mind modeling for you, but you would get to see everything", I said in the most seductive voice I could muster.

I must have taken him off guard. He seemed to be lost in the thoughts that I planted in his head.

"Kuzu", I said.

"Wha?" asked Kakuzu there was a cluelessness in his voice that I had never heard before.

I giggled.

"A few suggestive words is enough to knock you completely off your train of thought", I said.

He shook his head and tried to clear his mind.

"What are you going to do with this?" asked Kakuzu.

"I don't know yet", I said.

I put the things I decided to keep in my part of the dresser. When I opened the drawer and saw three presents. One of them was from Kimimaro the other two were from Kakuzu. He appeared behind me.

"You don't get to open these yet", said Kakuzu.

"Can you just give me a hint to what they are?" I asked.

"No, that would ruin the fun", said Kakuzu.

"Pretty please", I said.

"No", said Kakuzu.

I glared at him my pout should be working. Why isn't it working?

"That cute pout of yours doesn't always work", said Kakuzu.

"Fine"

I walked back to our bed and got comfy. My feet ached. I started rubbing them.

"Let me do that", said Kakuzu.

He started rubbing my feet. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling. I lay down. How is he so good at this?

"Mmm that feels so good", I said.

I yawned loudly.

"Tired?" asked Kakuzu.

"Yes", I said.

I felt something wet and warm moved almost all the way up my leg. I opened my eyes and saw Kakuzu at my waist.

"Are you still tired?" asked Kakuzu.

"I think better question is are you still tired", I said.

His response was annoyed glare. He pushed up my shirt and started kissing my stomach. I felt his threads working up my legs. I want to know what it feels like to make love to him without those threads.

"No threads", I said

He gave me a weird look.

"Why?"

"I only want to feel you", I said.

A smirk appeared on his face. He kept on moving up my body. Kakuzu pushed my shirt up even more further exposing my chest. He pulled off my shirt. Rare this one of few times he hasn't rip off my clothes. Kakuzu moved to my neck and sucked on my soft spot leaving a hickey. He kissed me. I opened my mouth to let his tongue explore.

I moaned when I felt his hips rocking against mine. I matched my hips to the motion of his. I want his pants off. He pulled down my hair tie out. I sat up some for him to unclasp my bra. He took the hint and quickly took it off.

His attention went to my breasts. I moaned when I felt his hot wet mouth around one of my nipples. Kakuzu's hand massaged my other breast. Another moan escaped my lips when I felt him gently bite down. I whined when his lips left my breasts.

He let out deep chuckle. Kakuzu warm breath tickled my stomach. His lips made contact with my skin. Kakuzu pushed down my underpants some. He bit down on my hip. His fingers went to the brim my underwear.

"No, you don't get to take off mine until you take off yours", I said.

He got up and took off his pants. I watched him undress. He ripped off my underpants. The cool air didn't feel good on my more sensitive areas. One of the downsides of living in cave it's freezing. It's too cold for on covers sex.

"Under covers", I said.

Kakuzu gave an annoyed groan, but obeyed. His kisses traveled lower. My breathing became more uneven, when I felt him kissing my inner thigh. His warm breath against my skin made me shiver. He spread my legs. His slowly licked me. I shuttered in pleasure as he continued.

"Ka-kuzu"

I bucked my hips as he licked me with more pressure. He used his arms to keep my hips pinned down. I fisted the sheets as two of his fingers slowly pushed into me. As fingers thrust into he continued running his tongue across my most sensitive nerves. The sheets ripped as I climaxed.

I was panting. My body was wet with sweat. I felt his tongue slowly licked up my stomach and chest. He came up from underneath covers. His body is still tense. The lust was evident in his eyes. Kakuzu licked his lips. I grinned my hips against his. He bit his lip to suppress a moan. He reached to get something from the side table. I heard him rip open a wrapper. I whined.

"Kuzu"

"Be patient Snow. Give me a second", said Kakuzu.

I want him now. He lined himself up with me.

"You're mine", growled Kakuzu in deep possessive voice before he thrust into me.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective<strong>

I moaned when I felt her tight heat around me. She wrapped her legs around my waist bringing her closer to me. Her scent is addictive. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I love the feeling of her tightly around me. I thrust into her hard and she moaned. There are so many beautiful she makes.

Our bodies were coated in sweat. Snow bit down hard on my shoulder. She bit into my shoulder again to stop herself from screaming in pleasure, when I hit the sweet spot inside her. I kept hitting the same spot. She's close and so am I. She tightened around me. I couldn't resist and I released.

I pulled out of her and she let out a soft moan. I collapsed beside her. We were both panting hard and covered in sweat. Snow moved closer to me. She gently pressed her soft lip against mine. There was a satisfied smile on her face.

"You really missed me didn't you", said Snow.

"Of course I missed you", I said.

"That was amazing", said Snow.

She rolled out of bed and walked naked to bathroom. I couldn't help watching her. She stopped at the doorway to the bathroom.

"Aren't you going to join me?" asked Snow.

"Give me a minute", I said.

"Okay", said Snow.

She disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective<strong>

The hot water felt great on my skin. Kakuzu joined me in the shower.

"I'm so glad you're home my treasure", said Kakuzu.

I smiled I love it when he calls me that.

"I'm happy to be back", I said.

Blood dripped down from Kakuzu's shoulder. I didn't think bit him that hard.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you bleed", I said.

He gave me a confused look.

"Your shoulder", I said.

"I didn't mind it felt good", said Kakuzu.

I moved closer to him and carefully examined the bite mark. I let out a sigh of relief. There were no traces of my venom. I placed my hand gently on his shoulder and channeled my chakra into it. Once his shoulder was healed I turned my back to him and started washing my body. His fingers traveled through my hair.

"Am I seeing things or does your hair have a slight shade pink to it?" asked Kakuzu.

"I had to change it. My white hair is a dead give away to who I am", I said.

"What was your disguise?" asked Kakuzu.

"They think I have pink hair, tattoos on my arms, and that I'm from the Hidden Sound Village. So my identity is safe", I said.

"Why are you so worried about your identity?" asked Kakuzu.

"You know why. If anything bad happens I have somewhere safe to go", I said.

We got out of the shower. I got dressed and so did Kakuzu. We got into bed. I started brushing my hair.

"Let me do that", said Kakuzu.

I handed him my brush.

"Why do like brushing my hair?" I asked.

He didn't answer.

"Let guess you brushed her hair", I said.

I turned to face him. There was a look of guilt in his eyes.

"You have nothing to feel guilty about. We both had people we loved before we met and there's nothing wrong with that", I said.

He started brushing my hair. I felt guilt forming in my chest. I took the brush from his hand.

"Kakuzu, I need to tell you something. If I don't I will feel horrible", I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

Snow looked stressed and worried.

"You know that I have a plan b if something goes wrong", said Snow.

"Yes, I know", I said.

"I left out a part", said Snow.

"You know you can tell me anything. Why are you being so secretive?" I asked.

A cute pout appeared on her face.

"I'm sorry", said Snow.

She sniffled. Please don't be crying. I can't keep her talking if she's crying. She looked up at me and thankfully there weren't any tears falling from her eyes.

"Part of the deal is if you were to die I would marry Eiji willingly and have his children", said Snow.

I gritted my teeth at that idea.

"You're upset", said Snow.

"No, I'm not upset. But him being near you bothers me", I said.

"I'm sorry", said Snow.

"You have nothing to be sorry for", I said.

"I don't?" asked Snow.

"I'm not angry at you for planning ahead. If that were to happen I want you to do that. What bothers me is you tried to hid this from me", I said.

"I'm really sorry Kuzu", said Snow.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

I feel horrible. He got up from bed and grabbed a book off the shelve. I know he's annoyed with me he's just not admitting it. He probably thinks I don't trust him. I do trust. I trust him more than I have ever trusted a person before. I have to give him something he wants.

"Kuzu", I said.

He glanced at me.

"Please put the book down", I said.

"I'm almost finished", said Kakuzu.

"I'm ready to talk about it", I said.

He put the book down.

"You can ask me all the questions you want", I said.

"Are you only doing this to sooth me?" asked Kakuzu.

"Does it really matter? I'm willing to tell you isn't that more important", I said.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. I knew better than to interrupt his thoughts.

"How did you keep your kekkie genkia so well hidden?" asked Kakuzu.

He's starting with an easy question. He's testing the waters to see if I'm really willing to tell him anything.

"I think it's better if I show you", I said.

I showed him the diamond dust in my hands and then I threw it onto the floor. As I moved my hand blades of earth followed it. Kakuzu seemed to understand how it worked.

"When he was punishing you what did he that caused you to cry? I saw all the blood and the scattering of sapphires on the floor", said Kakuzu.

"He whipped my back raw, but I never broke a tear. Then he ripped off my locket and threatened to throw it into the sea. I couldn't lose it. It was the only thing that I had from you. That's how he broke me", I said.

I clutched my locket tightly in my hand. He pulled me close. I nuzzled closely to him.

"Snow?"

"It's all right you can ask another question", I said.

"What was one of the most painful things he did to you?" asked Kakuzu.

I swallowed hard.

"Snow, you don't have to tell me if you're not ready yet", said Kakuzu.

"No, I have to tell you", I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu Perspective <strong>

Snow moved into my lap and nuzzled closely to my chest. I heard her take another deep breath.

"The worst thing he did to me happen right after you caught me. He set me up to meet you in the Hidden Grass Village. After our interaction he put me into solitary confinement. Before he left me alone he said-

She stopped herself. I felt her shivering against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her. I let her relax in my arms.

"Snow, what did he say?" I asked.

"He said if you truly loved me you would be always be able to recognize me, but you didn't. He left me alone with that thought for weeks", said Snow.

"I'm sorry", I said.

She sniffled. I cradled her carefully in my arms.

"I love you don't let anyone else tell you otherwise", I said.

"Do you have anymore questions?" asked Snow.

"No, Snow that's enough. You can tell me more when you're ready again", I said.

"I love you Kakuzu", said Snow.

"I love you too", I said.

I need to say something to take her mind off the bad.

"Do you know what day it is?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"It's Christmas eve", I said.

A smile instantly appeared on her face.

"Kakuzu, you must have had some Christmas that are worth talking about", said Snow.

"Yes, I have", I said.

Her eyes were barely open.

"Tell me about it", said Snow.

"Which one do you want to hear about?" I asked.

"The best ones", said Snow.

I told her about my childhood Christmases. By the time I finished she was fast asleep. My mind went back to one fondest memories I had of the holidays.

**Kakuzu's Flashback **

"_Kakuzu wake up", _

"_What time is it?" I asked. _

"_Eight in the morning Christmas day", said Mom. _

"_Too early", I said. _

"_We have to get things ready for your dad. You know how is about Christmas. We promised to have things ready by the time he returned", said Mom. _

_I got out of bed. This is the first Christmas with Iris. _

"_Oh I made your favorite breakfast", said Mom. _

_I ran to the kitchen. The smell of pancakes filled the air. There's tons of decorating to do before dad got home._

"_Kakuzu, can you wrap presents?" asked Mom. _

"_I can try but it's not going to be pretty", I said. _

"_It's the thought that counts", said Mom. _

_She looked stressed, which was an unnatural look for her. Her fingers were nimbly working on decorations. _

"_What's wrong Mom?" I asked. _

"_I'm worried about messing things up", said Mom. _

"_You're not going to mess things up", I said. _

_I got dressed and grabbed jacket. _

"_Where do you think you're going young man?" asked Mom. _

"_I'm going to get some help. I don't like seeing you like this. You have nothing to worry about mom. Dad loves you", I said. _

_A warm smile appeared on her face. _

"_Okay, be back soon", said Mom. _

_I knocked on door to house two miles away from mine. A blonde haired man around the same age Aden opened the door. He was one of Amai many older brothers. _

"_Baby sis your boyfriend is here", said the man. _

_Amai appeared at the door. _

"_Hey Kuzu", said Amai. _

"_Amai, I need a favor", I said. _

"_And what that favor be?" asked Amai. _

"_I need your help decorating", I said. _

"_Okay, just let me get dressed", said Amai. _

_It surprised me that she didn't ask me any question. She came out wearing red jacket with white furry lining. Amai was holding a present in her hands. _

"_This is for you", said Amai. _

"_Thanks", I said. _

"_I think you'll like it", said Amai. _

"_I got you something too", I said. _

"_You did!" yelled Amai. _

"_Don't sound so surprised", I said. _

_I put the gift in her hand. She ripped open her gift. A bright smile appeared on her face. _

"_I love it Kuzu!" yelled Amai. _

_She hugged me hard. This is kinda nice. The gift I gave her was a little ballerina music box. Amai loved to dance and had tons of talent in that field. She's the best in her class. Amai turned the handle and the little toy ballerina started dancing to the song. _

"_Aren't you going to open yours?" asked Amai. _

_I slowly opened the gift. _

"_Give me that", said Amai. _

_She ripped open my gift for me. Amai handed me the cardboard box. I opened it to see a twisted copper coin._

"_Is this what I think it is?" I asked. _

"_Yep it's the coin your real father destroyed because you hid it from him", said Amai. _

_The coin might worthless, but it meant a lot. This was the first money I earned independently. I put the coin in my pocket. I hugged Amai. Her face turned really pink. _

"_You're welcome", said Amai. _

"_Can I carry you?" I asked. _

"_Sure", said Amai. _

_I easily picked her up. _

"_Why is your face all pink?" I asked. _

"_It's the cold", said Amai._

_We made it back a few minutes later. Something felt different. I opened the door and saw a winter wonderland. _

"_Kakuzu!" _

_Dad wrapped his arms tightly around me. There has been far too much hugging for my liking today. _

"_Don't frown it's the holidays", said Dad. _

"_And he brought his little girlfriend too", said Mom. _

_Dad still hadn't let go of me. Amai pulled me out of my dad's death grip. _

"_I thought you needed my help", said Amai. _

"_Feel free to stay as long as you want", said Mom. _

_The smell of gingerbread filled the air. My mom placed a plate of cookies in front of me and Amai. I took Amai's coat. She was wearing a red flannel shirt and pair of beat up overalls. I always liked the way she dressed. It's simple and unflashy. _

_The heat from the fire felt great against my skin. Presents were opened and everything was going great. A perfect holiday with my new family. Amai fell asleep against me. I should get her home. Her brothers will get angry if I keep her too long. My parents went up stairs. Something tells me it's going to be a loud night. _

"_Amai wake up", I said. _

"_I'm up", said Amai. _

"_You drool in sleep", I said. _

"_Shut up!" growled Amai before she pinched my arm. _

_We walked outside and Amai started giggling._

"_What's so funny?" I asked. _

_She pointed up. I groaned when I saw the mistletoe. I tried to move forward, but she stopped me. _

"_We're not leaving until I get a kiss", said Amai. _

"_Fine", I said._

"_What?" asked Amai. _

"_Do you want me to kiss you?" I asked. _

_She nodded her head yes. I quickly kissed her on the lips. _

I returned to reality when I felt Snow stirring against me. There was a look of fear plastered on her face. She must be having a nightmare. I pulled her close.

"Shh, Snow it's alright. I'm here no one is going to hurt you", I said.

I started running my fingers through her hair. Her eyes opened eyes.

"You should be asleep. Your body needs rest", I said.

"You need sleep too Kuzu", said Snow.

"Did you travel for a day straight in this weather?" I asked.

"Yes", said Snow before she yawned.

"Sleep", I said.

She rested her head on my chest.

"What did you get me?" I asked.

"A very rare book", said Snow.

I ran my fingers through her hair.

"I missed that sound", murmured Snow.

"What?" I asked.

"The sound of your hearts beating", said Snow.


	10. Open

**The Akatsuki Treasure Returns **

**Chapter 10: Open **

**Thank you for reviewing. Sorry for how long I took to update. It gave me a great idea for another chapter. Please keep reading. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Please leave a review or any suggestions. **

**Perspectives: Snow, Deidara, and Kakuzu **

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

Kakuzu was asleep beside me. I glanced at the clock it was one in the afternoon. I haven't sleep like this for a while. But it feels like we haven't made love like that for a long time.

"You take such great care of me", I said.

I'm such a hassle for him. He says I'm not a hassle, but can't help thinking I'm one. Sometimes I don't know why he puts up with me. He always takes such great care of me it makes me feel weak. I was one of the most powerful jonin in my village and I feel weak. I was at the same level of strength as my sisters. I hate this feeling of weakness. One day I will repay Kakuzu for caring for me so well.

I moved his hair away from his face. His breathing was calm and he was relaxed. It's nice seeing him so serene. I ran my fingers over the tough threads across his face. I gently pulled at one of the stitches, which made Kakuzu unknowingly smile. I giggled.

"I'll repay you the rest of my life for taking such good care of me", I said.

Kakuzu pulled me closer. He nuzzled closely to the crook of my neck. I need a little bit alone time. I struggled to get out of his grip. My skin turned to diamond to stop his strength from crushing my ribs.

"You're awake aren't you?"

He opened his eyes and gently kissed me.

"You don't have to repay me. That's a part of loving someone", said Kakuzu.

He gently caressed my cheek and I leaned into his touch.

"That's really sweet. Maybe you're getting a little soft", I said.

I ran my fingers over toned abs. There is nothing soft about Kakuzu.

He gently kissed my lips. I pushed my tongue into his mouth.

"You taste pretty sweet too", I said.

"I love the way you taste too", said Kakuzu.

My face went hot. I tried escaping his grip again, but was unsuccessful. It's impossible to get out of arms now that he's awake.

"I'm not going anywhere you can loosen up", I said.

"Something tells me you won't be here for long", said Kakuzu.

He yawned loudly. Knowing him he will probably sleep the day away. I'll allow him to do that. He needs rest after last night too.

"Please Kuzu let me go I need some fresh air", I said.

"No", said Kakuzu.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top", I said.

Kakuzu groaned loudly.

"I hate that pout", said Kakuzu.

"No, you love it. If you didn't it wouldn't work so well", I said.

Kakuzu released his grip around my waist.

"Thank you", I said.

I kissed him on the nose.

"I'll be back in a few hours", I said.

"You're not getting away that easily", said Kakuzu.

He pulled me back into bed and kissed me again.

"Come on let go", I said.

He let me go again.

"Sleep and maybe do some laundry", I said.

Kakuzu groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. I giggled.

"Cute Kuzu", I said.

"I'm not cute", growled Kakuzu from underneath the blankets.

"Yes, you are", I said before I shut the door of my room.

I walked into the kitchen. Kisame smirked at me.

"It sounded like you and Kakuzu had fun", said Kisame.

My face burned with blush. I was hoping nobody would mention that. But it doesn't surprise me that Kisame was the one to bring it up. Itachi walked into the kitchen. He yawned as he poured himself tea. He sat down beside Kisame.

"Did your sister's fun keep you awake, Itachi?" asked Kisame.

I sent one of my best death glares at Kisame. He started laughing.

"What's so funny Kisa?" I asked.

"Look, what you did to Itachi", said Kisame.

There was a light blush on Itachi's face. I laughed. Maybe I can have some fun with this.

"What Itachi? Embarrassed, your little sister had fun with her husband?" I asked.

The blush on his face deepened. Kisame's laughter grew louder. Itachi sighed. He hates being the center of attention. I know one of the last things he wants to hear about is his younger sister's sex life. I wouldn't want to hear about his. But it would be nice if he found someone. I hated it when Mari gave me an overly detailed description of every sex encounter she had. Hidan would have loved to hear it though.

"I'm sorry Itachi. I couldn't resist. Isn't part of a little sister's job description to annoy or embarrass their brother every now and then", I said.

"I'm happy you're home, but next time I would like to find out in another way", said Itachi.

Itachi doesn't sleep much. I feel bad for waking him up though.

"I'm sorry Itachi", I said.

The blush quickly disappeared from his face and replaced by an unemotional mask. Konan joined us in the kitchen. Itachi left.

"What I miss?" asked Konan.

"An embarrassed Itachi", said Kisame.

"I'll believe that when I see it", said Konan.

I stared at the floor and tried to go unnoticed by her.

"You're not escaping this Snow", said Konan.

She grabbed my hand and started dragging me out of the kitchen.

"Help", I said.

"Sorry Snowy you're on your own", said Kisame.

Konan was leading me to our room. Can I even call it our room? We never spend much time in there anymore. We normally only sleep there when one of us is fighting with our husbands. The door slammed shut and brought me out of my thoughts.

"Tell me what he did to make you scream like that?" asked Konan.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"Curiosity",

"You know what they say about curiosity", I said.

"I'm not a cat so I'm safe", said Konan.

"Why are you so curious?" I asked.

"No reason",

She looked down at her hands and focused on making a paper crane. There was a blush on her face. She's hiding something.

"You wouldn't be asking me if there wasn't a reason", I said.

"Fine!" Konan growled.

"So spill it", I said.

"I'm getting bored", said Konan.

"Oh"

That was the best answer I could come up with.

"Have you told him?" I asked.

"Would you tell Kakuzu if you were bored with your sex life with him?" asked Konan.

She does have point. I've never gotten bored with it. Maybe that's because I haven't been Kakuzu as long Konan has been with Leader. I told her what Kakuzu did to make me scream. Konan seemed to be daydreaming. I don't want to know what about.

"I have to go", said Konan before she ran out of the room.

I hope she has fun. I walked into the main room and saw a giant Christmas tree. It was covered in origami and clay directions. Deidara sat in a chair fiddling with a piece of clay.

"Do I have to worry about the tree exploding?" I asked.

He didn't respond to me. I sat down in the couch near him. He looked at me. When I caught him staring at me. I smiled. His attention returned to his clay. He's angry, but for how long.

"Sorry for last night", I said

"No, you're not", said Deidara.

He squished the clay in his hands.

"I was trying to be nice", I said.

"No, you were pitying me", said Deidara.

"Fine you don't want my pity, so I'll give you the truth. I don't regret last night. I enjoyed every second of it", I said.

Deidara's eye flinched.

"Would you rather have my honesty or my pity when it comes to situations like this?" I asked.

"I like his reaction to honesty. That face is priceless", said Kakuzu.

"I'm not here for your entertainment", said Deidara as he left.

Kakuzu sat down next to me on the couch.

"You didn't have to be mean", I said.

"I didn't have to but I wanted to", said Kakuzu.

I punched him.

"You don't have to be aggressive", said Kakuzu.

"If I was being aggressive your rib would be broken", I said.

Kakuzu leaned closer to me. I pulled down his mask. Our lips met in a kiss. He pushed his tongue into my mouth.

"Get a fucking room!" yelled Hidan.

Kakuzu pulled away from me.

"Don't you have some pointless ritual to do?" asked Kakuzu.

"How dare you insult lord Jashin", said Hidan.

"I'm not insulting him, because he doesn't exist", said Kakuzu.

Hidan swung his scythe. I grabbed it and easily disarmed him.

"You two can try to kill each other in a different room", I said.

"I won't try to kill. I will kill him", said Hidan.

"If I thought you could do that I wouldn't be giving back your scythe", I said.

"Bitch!" growled Hidan.

Kakuzu punched Hidan sending him across the room. Rubble fell on top of Hidan. He quickly dug his way out.

"What the fuck was that for!" yelled Hidan.

"Don't call her that!" yelled Kakuzu.

I'm not going to let those two mess up the tree. I grabbed Kakuzu his sleeve and Hidan by his ear.

"That fucking hurts little bitch", whine Hidan.

"I don't care", I said.

I led the two of them to room near the entrance.

"Now you two can continue", I said.

"You're not the boss of me, bitch", said Hidan.

"Okay, I'll try another approach. I'll rip your head off if you try to fight in that room", I said.

"You don't have the guts to rip my head off", said Hidan.

I grabbed him, disarmed him, and than ripped his head off. I grabbed him by his hair and put his head box.

"Now what were you saying about me not having guts?" I asked.

"Snow, put my head with my body", growled Hidan.

"You're forgetting a word", I said.

"Oh, I forgot bitch", said Hidan.

I grabbed some ribbon and used it to gag him.

I found some red wrapping paper and then wrapped the box. Hidan started grumbling from inside the box. My best guess to what he was saying was let me out bitch. I put the box in Kakuzu's hands.

"Open this whenever you want to", I said.

The outlines of a smile appeared through Kakuzu's mask.

"You have a very creative approach to dealing with Hidan", said Kakuzu.

"Thanks",

I opened the door to the hideout a frosty breeze hit my face. I walked through the silent snowy woods. There's something peaceful about the woods during this time of year. I heard a snapping sound and diamond kunai appeared in my hand. It disappeared when I saw it was only a lone sika deer. When it saw me it ran off. I had nothing better to do so I followed it. The deer lead me to its herd of females. I watched them push the snow to eat the frozen grass. It was peaceful to watch them. They don't have a care in the world.

Everything was perfect until an explosion went off. The deer scattered. I followed the smell of smoke to its source. I saw Deidara admiring what was left of his work. I still don't understand his view of art. I should leave. I'm probably the last person he wants to see right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Deidara's Perspective <strong>

I sensed Snow's chakra behind me.

"Don't go",

Snow came out of her hiding in the woods. I smiled when I saw her winter get up. Her cheeks and nose were pink from the cold.

"Are you sure you want me to stay?" asked Snow.

"I wouldn't have asked you to stay if I didn't want you here", I said.

"Thought you wouldn't want me around after what you heard", said Snow.

I cringed. She walked closer to me.

"Deidara, you must be freezing", said Snow.

She took off her gloves and held my hands in hers. They were warm and soft. I long so much to feel more of her soft warm touch. I noticed dried splotches of blood on her hands.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Oh, this isn't my blood", said Snow.

"Than whose is it?" I asked.

"I had to deal with Hidan", said Snow.

Snow sat down on the dry ground made from the explosion.

"Sit with me", said Snow as she patted the ground beside her.

I sat down next to her. She didn't seem to mind how close I was. Snow breathed out a small fireball. I warmed my hands by the fire. I don't want this peaceful moment with her to end.

"Why aren't you with him?" I asked.

"I wanted some fresh air", said Snow.

"Are you sure there aren't any other reasons?" I asked.

She glared at me.

"You're approaching a dangerous topic, Deidara. Don't ruin this", said Snow.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

"I hoped you enjoyed your gift", said Deidara.

"What gift?" I asked.

"Me not stopping what Kakuzu did to you", said Deidara.

"It wasn't one sided", I said.

He groaned.

"I didn't scream last night because I wasn't enjoying myself", I said.

Deidara rolled his eyes.

"I don't need your permission to be with my husband", I growled.

I got up.

"You just had to ruin this", I said before I left him.

He knew better than to chase after me. I hope Deidara backs off once I give him his present. I hope what's in it doesn't destroy my friendship with him. Kakuzu would love that though. I wondered into town. The smell of ramen caught my attention. Ramen sounds like a good idea.

"If it isn't my favorite customer", said the owner as I walked into his shop.

I smiled at him and took a seat.

"The usual?"

"Yes, thank you", I said.

He placed a plate of fish rolls in front of me.

"I didn't order these", I said.

"It's a present for my favorite customer"

"Thanks", I said.

I nibbled at the fish roll.

"What's bugging you?" asked the shop owner as he placed a bowl of ramen in front of me.

"Nothing",

"You're lying", said the shop owner.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"You eat here so often I got to know you. Tell what's bothering you", said the owner.

"I'm having a problem with a friend", I said.

"What's the problem?"

"He's in love with me, but he can never have me", I said.

"Sorry, Snow I have no answer. But if you have any questions about ramen you know who to ask"

"Thanks for trying though", I said.

I ate my ramen in peace. I paid.

"Did you steal from your husband's wallet, because you gave me a tip?" asked the owner.

"I have my own money", I said.

I stumbled when I got off my seat, but managed to catch myself. I was wondering when the soreness would kick in. I groaned as felt body aching. All that traveling took a toll on my body. I should sleep the rest of the day. My legs are killing me.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

I was enjoying work, but I was disrupted when Snow walked in.

"Why are you working on the bed?" asked Snow.

"We broke my desk", I said.

A blush appeared on her face.

"Was it worth it?" asked Snow.

"Yes", I said.

She held a bag. Snow stripped off her clothes and left them on the floor. She changed into pajamas. Snow collapsed into bed next to me. She took icepacks out the bag she was carrying. She placed the ice packs on her knees and ankles.

"Wipe that smirk off your face before I slap it off", growled Snow.

"I find it funny that you're the one with knee problems", I said.

"Shut up, you're the reason why my legs are sore", said Snow.

"How is it my fault?" I asked.

"Because I ran all this way to return to you", said Snow.

I put my work down. I took the ice packs off her legs.

"What are you doing?" asked Snow.

"Relax", I said.

I started massaging her feet. Snow softly moaned.

"Close your eyes and relax", I said.

"If I close my eyes we're going to end up in a more a situation that will make me sorer. I don't think I can go a third round", said Snow.

"Can't I help my wife relax without expecting sex in return?" I asked.

"Maybe", said Snow.

My hands slowly moved up her shin. I kept moving up her legs until I reached her upper thigh. She stopped my hand.

"Not any further Kuzu", said Snow.

Snow buried herself under the covers.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I want to sleep", said Snow.

She does need rest after what she put her body through. I pulled down the blankets so I could see her face. She glared at me than cuddled close. I ran my fingers through her hair. Her breathing became soft as she drifted asleep. Snow slept most of the day away.

I woke up when I felt Snow stirring in bed. She was fully dressed and there was a bright smile on her face. Snow noticed I was awake and walked over to our bed. She sat down beside me.

"Morning Kuzu",

"Morning", I groaned.

Snow got up, but I pulled her back down.

"Kuzu, I have to help Konan cook", Snow said.

"Don't you want your present first?" I asked.

I got her present from drawer. She ripped off the paper. Snow smiled.

"A scrap book, thanks Kuzu", said Snow.

"It's not a normal scrap book. Only you and the people you trust can see what's inside it", I said.

"I love it. Go back to sleep Kuzu", said Snow.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out. A few hours later I woke up. I got dressed and went to the kitchen where Konan and Snow were cooking. The smell of ginger bread and other sweets filled the air.

Snow was wearing her normal pants and t-shirt, but with apron over it. Her hair was in a messy bun and flour was on her face. There's something nice about seeing her like this. I don't know why I like seeing her like this. Snow stopped what she was doing and ran over to me. She hugged me tightly.

"Marry Christmas Kakuzu", she said.

I wiped the flour off her face and gently kissed her. Her lips tasted faintly like sugar.

"Aww", said Konan.

Konan's attention left Snow and I when Pain hugged her. Snow took my hand and led me into the main room where the others were waiting. She started handing out the presents. She placed a present in my hand. Snow sat down beside me on the couch.

"Open it", she said.

I ripped of the wrapping paper revealing a book. When I flipped it over and smiled when I saw the title "The Book of Wealth". This book is rare and valued in the millions.

"Where did you find this?" I asked.

"I'm a thief", said Snow.

"Don't you mean were a thief?" asked Pain.

"I guess you're right", said Snow.

There was something playful in her voice. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. I quickly kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

Itachi and Kisame open their gifts next.

"What is it?" asked Kisame as he examined his gift.

"It's a special sword cleaner from the Hidden Diamond Village", I said.

"I've heard of this before, but how did you get your hands on this? It's extremely expensive", said Kisame.

"My sister Kameko taught me how to make it", I said.

I sighed. I miss her. My thought was disrupted, when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around and pull me off the couch.

"Thanks Snowy", said Kisame.

"You're welcome Kisa. Can you put me down?" I asked.

He dropped me on the couch. Itachi pulled me into a hug and placed a box in my hand.

"Thanks", whispered Itachi in my ear.

"You're welcome", I said.

Itachi disappeared in a puff of smoke. I opened the box to reveal a small music box. I turned the crank and it played Once Upon A December Night. Sasori opened his present next.

"What's in this vial?" asked Sasori.

"A very rare venom with no know cure", I said.

"Venom from a snake sage. I can do many things with this", said Sasori.

He gave me a present and than rushed to his room. I opened the box to see a small carving of a marry go round. Knowing Sasori it's probably more than a simple carving. I channeled my chakra into and the horse on it started moving. The rest of the gifts were handed out. I loved watching Konan's reaction to the locket.

"Thank you", said Pain when Konan wasn't looking.

Everyone went back to their rooms. Kakuzu helped me clean up the wrapping paper. I heard moans coming from Leader's bedroom.

"You're blushing, Snow", said Kakuzu.

Kakuzu moved behind me and started kissing my neck.

"Kuzu"

"We can make those sounds too if you want", said Kakuzu.

I was about to give, but then I heard Deidara's door slam shut. He must think I didn't give him a present.

"I have to do something", I said.

"Do I want to know what that something is?" asked Kakuzu.

"No", I said.

"Fine but once you return we're leaving", said Kakuzu.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere where we can celebrate your birthday in privacy", said Kakuzu.

"My birthday isn't for another three days", I said.

"I know but I want to celebrate early", whispered Kakuzu in my ear.

I forced myself to move away from him.

"Return quickly", said Kakuzu.

He went up to our room. I waited for the door to his room close before even thinking about going near Deidara's.

* * *

><p><strong>Deidara's Perspective <strong>

There was a knock at my door. I opened it and saw Snow standing in front of me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want to give you your present", said Snow.

"You got me a gift?" I asked.

"Of course I did", said Snow.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"The gift is best given in private", said Snow.

What kind of gift is she giving me?

"Don't give me that perverted look. We're not doing anything like that", said Snow.

"You can't blame me for hoping", I said.

She took my hands in hers. A sparkling mist appeared around us. When the mist faded I was in a mismatched living room.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"This is my home", said Snow.

"Do you and Kakuzu spend much time here?" I asked.

"No, I haven't brought him here. Actually you're the first person I've brought here", said Snow.

I looked around. All the furniture looked like it was from a flea market. I followed her into the kitchen. It was small. All the cabinets were painted white and the appliances were light blue. The shelves were packed with cookbooks. What surprised me was the well-stocked liquor cabinet.

"Do you want some tea?" asked Snow.

"Sure", I said.

I sat down at the table. She placed a mug of tea in front of me. Snow sat across from me.

"You look surprised", said Snow.

"I wouldn't think your house would look like this", I said.

"What did you expect it to look like?" asked Snow.

"I don't know just different", I said.

We finished our tea and returned to the living room. I sat down next to her on the couch. She got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm getting your gift", said Snow.

She came back with a chest in her hands that looked eerily familiar. Snow placed it on my lap. I ran my hand over lid. My fingers traced the carved symbol of my village. I know this chest it belonged to my brother. My mind went back to the day I first saw it.

**Deidara's Flashback **

"_When is brother coming home, Mommy?" I asked. _

_He was three days late coming back from a mission. Leo normally is never late. _

"_He's on a mission", said Mommy. _

"_I know that, but what time is he coming home?" I asked. _

"_DIEDARA, I DON'T KNOW!" yelled Mommy. _

_I ran out of the kitchen. __I skidded into living room. _

_"You shouldn't be running inside the house", said Daddy from his reading chair. _

_"I was escaping mom", I said. _

_"Is she in one of her moods?" asked Daddy. _

_"Yep", I said. _

_"You mean yes", said Daddy. _

_I rolled my eyes. _

"_Deidara, you__ know she didn't mean to yell. She's only worried about your brother", said Daddy. _

"_I know", I said. _

_"Are you worried?" I asked. _

_"Your brother can handle himself", said Daddy. _

_A few minutes later the front door opened. I ran to the front of the house. Something is wrong. Leo looked horrible. His hair was in his face and blood dripped down from his chin. His eyes were red and kinda puffy. He completely ignored our parents and walked to me. _

"_Don't worry Dei I'm fine", said Leo. _

"_Are you sure?" I asked. _

"_I'm just a little beat up", said Leo. _

_He's hiding something. There was a sadness to him I haven't seen before. Leo locked himself in his room. I can't wait any longer I need to know what's going on. I was about to open the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was my dad. _

_"What do you want un?" I asked. _

_"Your brother needs some time to himself", said Daddy. _

_"I already gave him some time", I said. _

_"You gave him ten minutes", said Daddy. _

_"What's wrong with him?" I asked. _

_"Leave him be Deidara. Go help your mother in the kitchen", said Daddy. _

_"I don't wanna", I said. _

_"You can either help her in the kitchen or work on your pronunciations", said Daddy. _

_"I rather do neither", I said. _

_"Don't let him give you sass", said Mommy from the kitchen. _

_"Does she have super hearing or something?" I asked. _

_Daddy smiled. _

_"Sometimes I think she does", said Daddy. _

_"Deidara get you butt in here!" yelled Mommy from the kitchen. _

_"You better go before she comes after both of us", said Daddy. _

_"I heard that", yelled Mommy from the kitchen. _

_"Sorry dear", said Daddy. _

_Can't believe dad used to be a player at least that what some older women and men say. Mommy controls him so easily. When dinner was ready we all sat at the table except for Leo._

_"Should I get Leo?" I asked. _

_"If your brother wants dinner he can join us at the table", said Mommy. _

_She made a point of saying it loudly so Leo could hear it from his room. It was his favorite meal__. Mommy is a great cook. Why wouldn't he want to eat? He must be hungry. Late at night I opened the door to see if he was okay. When I opened my door I saw mommy standing outside of Leo's door. She left a plate of food in front of his door. _

_"Please eat Leonardo. I'm worried about you. You might be seventeen, but you can always talk to me. That's part of a mom's job", said Mommy. _

_She must be really worried if she's calling him by his first name. I saw tears slowly making their way down her cheeks. When she left I snuck into Leo's room. __He was asleep. There were two empty bottles of sake next to him. __He was covered in blue paint. I walked over to the painting he was working. The painting was in all cold colors and emitted a feeling sadness that I couldn't describe. What caused him to paint this? I heard Leo waking up._

"_Deidara?" _

_How is he awake didn't I make any noise?_

_"Do you have mommy's super hearing?" I asked. _

_A small smile appeared on his face, but it quickly vanished. It wasn't even a real smile. _

"_Leo, what happened?" I asked. _

"_I'm not putting that burden on you", said Leo._

_"I'm a big kid I can handle it", I said. _

_Leo shook his head. _

"_Please tell me brother? I hate seeing you this way", I said. _

"_I had to kill a traitor", said Leo. _

_I don't understand. Why would he be upset about that? He was keeping our village safe that was nothing to feel bad about. I hate seeing him like this. I sat down beside him. He fell asleep again. I left his room and returned to my own. _

"_Kenji!" yelled Leo on the top of his lungs. _

_I woke up and ran to his room. Leo was sitting up in bed and crying. I've never seen him cry before. It didn't seem right. Seeing one of the most powerful people I know cry was strange. I hugged him tightly. _

"_Deidara you should be in bed", said Leo. _

"_You woke me up", I said. _

"_Sorry Dei, go back to bed", said Leo. _

_"You can't just send me away Leo", I said. _

_"Yes, I can it's one of the perks of being an older brother", said Leo. _

_Leo got up from bed. He's getting ready to kick me out. Sometimes he would literally kick or throw me out of his room. _

"W_hy were you calling out Kenji name?" I asked. _

_Kenji was one of Leo teammates and his closest friend. _

_"That's none of your concern, Deidara", said Leo. _

"_Kenji was the traitor", I said. _

_Leo pushed me hard and sending me flying to the other side of the room. My back hit the wall hard. _

"_He wasn't a traitor. He was only trying to protect someone he loved", said Leo. _

_I've never seen him so angry before. He blinked a few times and then realized what he did. _

"_Ow Leo", I said as I slowly got up. _

"_Deidara, I'm so sorry. Is anything broken", said Leo. _

_I smirked I can us this to my advantage. Since he feels bad he's more likely to talk. _

"_Just a little sore", I said. _

"_Are you sure?" asked Leo. _

"_Yes, I'm sure", I said. _

"_Go back to your room, Dei", said Leo. _

_"I'll go back to my room if you answer two questions", I said. _

_"Or I can physically throw you out of my room", said Leo. _

_"You won't do that because you feel bad about pushing me", I said. _

_"Fine" grumbled Leo. _

_"Why would Kenji risk it all for a girl?" I asked._

_"I'm asked myself that a lot. I guess I can't truly get it until find the perfect girl", said Leo. _

_"What kind of answer is that?" I asked. _

_"I guess once you fine that one perfect someone you will do anything for them. Even if that means betraying your village", said Leo. _

_"Shouldn't you have already found that perfect someone?" I asked. _

_"Why would you think that?" asked Leo. _

_"Well, you've brought so many girls into your room I thought you would have found the one by process of elimination", I said. _

_He smirked. _

_"Has it really been that many?" asked Leo. _

_"Yes, they keep me up. I don't even want to know what you were doing to them to cause them to make those sounds", I said. _

_"You will once your older. Our gift makes us very popular to women ", said Leo. _

_The mouth on his hand stuck out its tongue and wiggle. _

_"Yuck", I said. _

_"I want play around more before I finally settle down. Maybe that will change when I find her", said Leo. _

_"You sound like a character from one of mommy's romance books", I said. _

_Leo walked me back to my room. We stopped at my door. _

"_Are you sure you're okay?" I asked. _

_Leo bent down so he could look me in the eyes. His carefree expression changed to a serous one. He sighed loudly. _

"_Deidara, I don't think I'll ever be okay again", said Leo. _

_"You were just following commands. Why do you feel so bad?" I asked. _

_"That's just it. I followed orders to kill my best friend", said Leo. _

_He saw my confusion. _

"You'll understand one day_", said Leo._

_I woke up early the next morning and snuck into Leo's room. I made a firecracker with clay and threw it near Leo's bed. He jumped out of bed and landed to the floor with a loud thud. Leo groaned and rubbed his temples. _

"_I thought you were suppose to be graceful", I said. _

"_It's hard to be graceful when you have a hangover", said Leo. _

"_What's a hangover?" I asked. _

"_You'll find out when you're older", said Leo. _

_"Are you sure?" I asked. _

_A smirk appeared on his face. _

_"If your any what like me or dad you'll experience a hangover early", said Leo. _

_He seems better from last night. I noticed something odd Leo wasn't wearing his forehead protector. _

"_Why aren't you wearing your forehead protector?" I asked. _

"_I have no reason to wear it", said Leo. _

_He seemed happy about that for some reason. We walked into the kitchen. Mommy almost tackled Leo down with a hug. _

_"Don't you ever scare me like that again, Leonardo", said Mommy. _

_"I wasn't that late", said Leo. _

_Mommy released Leo. Then she slapped Leo hard on the back of the head. _

_"What was that for?" asked Leo. _

_"Two reasons. One for scary me. Two for talking dirty with your brother", said Mommy. _

_"You heard that?" asked Leo. _

_"I'm your mother of course I did", said Mommy. _

_"Come on dear you can't be too angry at him. We've done dirtier stuff than what Leo talked about. That's how we got Deidara. I can into detail if you want Leonardo", said Daddy. _

_"I think I'm going to be sick", said Leo. _

_There was a knock at the door. Leo tensed. _

"_Dei can you get that?" asked Leo. _

"_Why?" _

"_Because I'm your older brother and I told you so", said Leo. _

_I stuck my tongue out at him. I went to answer the door. When I opened it I saw Rose. Rose was Kenji's wife. She had been missing for a while. _

"_Nice to see you're back, Rose", I said. _

"_Deidara, can you get your brother please?" asked Rose. _

"_Sure. Do you want to come in?" I asked. _

"_No, I'm fine out here", said Rose. _

_I shrugged my shoulders and went to get Leo. _

"_Rose wants to talk to you", I said. _

_Leo took a deep breath and then went to talk to Rose. A few minutes later I heard screaming and yelling. All of it was coming from Rose. She started hitting Leo's chest and crying. The only thing he said was I'm sorry. He's hurting more than I thought. Leo came back an hour later. _

_"Why did you let her do that?" I asked as he came in. _

_"Because she's my friend", said Leo._

_Mommy ran over Leo and trapped him in a hug. Leo didn't seem to mind. He actually hugged her back. _

_"Are you okay sweet pea?" asked Mommy. _

_"I'm fine mom. Can you let go?" asked Leo. _

_She let go of him. He went back to his room. I saw him packing up a small chest. He picked up a mask. It wasn't his. The mask belonged to Kenji. _

"_I'm so sorry old friend", said Leo. _

"_What are you doing Leo?" I asked. _

"_I'm packing up memories", said Leo. _

I returned to reality. He packed up this chest a few days before he left. If only I knew what it meant at that time. Snow sat calmly beside me.

"Where did you get this Snow?" I asked.

"It belonged to someone I loved dearly", said Snow.

I got up from the couch and chest tumbled to the ground. How can this possible? How did this happen? I felt like I was going to be sick. I'm in love with brother's old girlfriend.

"Deidara you don't look so good", said Snow.

"Of course I don't look good. I just found out the woman I love was my older brother's girlfriend!" I yelled.

"We were going to be engaged", said Snow.

I leaned against the wall and slid down it to the ground.

"We can talk whenever you're ready", said Snow.

"Did he ever tell you about me?" I asked.

"He told me you were his one regret. Takumi wanted to bring you with him. He felt horrible for leaving you. I think the only reason he didn't talk about you much is that it was too painful for him", said Snow.

"That isn't his name!" I growled.

"Than what was it?" asked Snow.

"Leo", I said.

A few hours of silence later I saw Snow toying with an envelope.

"What is that?" I asked.

"A letter from him. I haven't been able to open it yet", said Snow.

"I'll open that chest if you open the letter", I said.

Snow took a deep breath.

"Sounds fair", said Snow.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

Why did I agree to that? I'm not ready for this. The way Deidara looked at me forced me to open it. There were to two letters in the envelope. The other one was addressed:

_To my brother _

"Deidara there's one for you", I said.

He walked over to me and took the letter from my hand. Then he sat down in the chair beside me.

"Are you going to read it?" I asked.

"After you read yours", said Deidara.

I unfolded the paper and started reading:

_To: My beloved Honey _

_ If you're reading this now Honey that means something awful has happened to me. Never blame yourself for this my love. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. Honey, you made the guilt and pain leave my heart. To you I was only an artist and lover. In a past life I was shinobi. It was one of the most painful and darkest times of my life. It left me with a pain that I thought would never heal. With you it healed. _

_ I wanted so much for us Honey. I wanted to take you away from all the pain your master made you undergo. I wanted to give you a family and life you deserved. You deserve the best in life. I would have done anything to give it to you. If I didn't succeed in freeing you from this life I pray someone will save you from the hell you're living. _

_ Honey, I want to keep you for myself, but that's wrong of me. If you find someone worthy of your heart don't be afraid to follow it. Start a family and be happy. I want you to move on from my death. Don't waste your life to sadness. If the man you fall in love with hurts you I'll come back from the dead and personally kick his ass._

_ Honey, I leave you everything I own. I don't own much, but I gave you the most important thing I own my heart. You will forever be my muse, my love, and the most important thing in my life. From heaven I hope to see you grow and have perfect life. _

_ From Takumi _

Takumi, I've found love and I'm happy. I hope you can see that. I wiped the sapphires, pink pearls, and ball gold that were streaming from my eyes. I pulled Deidara out of the chair and hugged him hard.

"Thank you Deidara! Thank you for making me read this!" I said.

"Glad I could help", said Deidara.

The feeling of guilt lifted from my heart. I felt at ease.

* * *

><p><strong>Deidara's Perspective <strong>

I pulled back from Snow. Tears of jewels still streamed down her face, but she was smiling. It looked like a huge weight was off her shoulders.

"Are you going to open yours?" asked Snow.

I nodded my head. I unfolded the paper and started reading:

_To Deidara _

_ Dei if by some miracle you are reading this I've either past on or she's found you. I can never be more sorry for leaving you, but it was just something I had to do. I didn't belong in the village. The only thing that made it bearable was you and mom. After what I did to Kenji I knew I was losing myself. Even with you two there I couldn't stay knowing what I did to my best friend. If I stayed I would have become a monster. You wouldn't recognize me as your brother. I was never cut out for the life of the shinobi. _

_ I hope one day you will forgive me for leaving you. I thought countless times of coming back to get you. I even returned once to see you. You'd grown so much I almost didn't recognize you. Deidara, you have become a powerful and well respected ninja. I always knew you would surpass me and you have. Maybe you've even taken on the role I denied so many times. Under your control our village would become a place where I could live again. I would bring a family their. _

_ I told you long ago that I would never be okay again, but I was wrong. I found a woman who makes the pain of the past go away. I never thought I would be relieved of it. In the village you were the only one capable of seeing my suffering, so you know how much of a relief that is for me. She's sweet, pure, and loving. I need those three things in my life. Her name is Honey and I love her with all my heart. I'm planning on making her my wife and starting a family with her. She wants kids. I'm not sure if I'm ready that, but for some reason I want to give them to her. Maybe you'll be an uncle by the time you read this if you ever get a chance to. _

_ If I am alive I hope you'll be able to meet her. I think you and her will become great friends. It would be a dream to have a family with you in it. But if I'm dead and you ever stumble upon her please take care of her. I know it's a lot to ask, but I need to know she's taken care of. __I hope you grow up to be wonderful man. I don't care what path you chose to take in life as long as it makes you happy Dei. You are a great brother Deidara. I'll always be watching over you. It's part of an older brother's job._

_ From Leo _

He really thought I could lead our village. What would he think of me now? He'd probably kill me for falling in love with Snow. By some miracle I did find Honey, but I know her by Snow. He's right we did become great friends, but I fell in love with her. I can't stop the way I feel about her. When I looked at Snow something about her seemed different. I rubbed my temples. She could have been my sister in law. She could have been my family. What am I going to do?

"Snow?"

"Yes"

"I'm not ready to go back to the hideout can we stay here for the night?" I asked.

"Sure", said Snow.

I picked up the chest. She took my hand and led me to a small bedroom.

"Feel free to use the shower. Lunch should be ready soon", said Snow before she shut the door behind her.

I walked into the small bathroom. It's simple, but nice. Sky blue tiles went half way up the wall and the other half of it was painted white. Two rustic lantern style wall lamps hanged on either side of white-framed mirror. It's an odd look, but it somehow worked. My mind was crowed with thoughts. I turned on the hot water and got into the shower.

The shower helped me clear my head some. I grabbed towel from the rack. It was fluffy and soft. The towel was covered with small yellow flowers. When I went back to the room and saw clothes on the bed. On top of the folded clothes was a note. I quickly scanned over it:

_Don't worry he hasn't worn these yet _

I put on the t-shirt and blue flannel pants. The shirt was baggy on me and the pants were far too long for me. I went into the kitchen. Snow was sitting at the table. I smiled when I saw what Snow was wearing. She wore a white tang top with thin spaghetti straps. Her shirt had a penguin on it. When she got up from the table I saw her red shorts shorts that hugged her ass perfectly. I couldn't help watching her walk. She knew I was checking her out, but she didn't seem to care. She grabbed a tub of ice cream from the freezer and placed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in front of me.

"Did you have to wear something like that?" I asked.

"These are the least revealing pajamas I have here", said Snow.

Her saying that put images in my head.

"You're thinking about me in my underwear aren't you", said Snow.

"I can't help it", I said.

"I guess it's my fault for putting the image in your head", said Snow.

"Where do you want to start?" I asked.

"With a drink", said Snow.

"That sounds like a good idea", I said.

"We're both not drunk enough to have this conversation yet", said Snow.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"What do like better vodka, whiskey, gin, tequila, or brandy?" asked Snow.

"You can pick", I said.

She came back with an unopened bottle of Aberfledy 21 Year Old Single Malt Scotch and two glasses.

"Snow you really like your hard liquor", I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

"It takes a lot for me to get a good buzz", I said.

I poured Deidara a little.

"How did you and my brother meet?" asked Deidara.

"He was an artist hired by my master to paint", I said.

I brought my glass to my lips. I took a minute to enjoy the taste.

"Do you have a thing for older guys?" asked Deidara.

I coughed my drink.

"What?" I asked.

Deidara smirked. I got up and put the ice cream away and took out dark chocolate. I got comfortable at the table.

"Are you going to answer?" asked Deidara.

"Why would you ask that?"

"My brother would have been ten years older than you when he met you and Kakuzu is 71 years your senior", said Deidara.

"It was just by chance. I wouldn't have mind if Takumi were 18 or 20. Plus with age comes experience", I said.

"Leo"

"Sorry Deidara. I'm used to calling him Takumi", I said.

"It's okay. It actually fits him better", said Deidara.

"What caused him to feel such pain being a ninja?" I asked.

"He never wanted to be one from the start. Our parents forced him into. Leo might have hated, but he was excelled at it. The village wanted to make him tsuchikage, but he always refused the offer. The pain came when he had to kill his best friend. That's what caused his suffering", said Deidara.

"Why did he have to kill him?" I asked.

I couldn't picture Takumi ever doing something like that.

"Kenji was a traitor, but he did it for the woman he loved. His wife Rose was kidnapped by an enemy village. They used her to get information from him. No one would help him. When the village found out they sent Leo to kill him. Killing him broke Leo. After that he wasn't the same. He said you made that pain go away. You did what I couldn't", said Deidara.

I remembered the first time I saw Takumi's pain. My mind went back to that night.

**Snow's Flashback **

_I couldn't sleep. I took the hairpin out my bun. My hair fell in my face. I used the pin to pick the lock of my cage. I can spend extra time with Takumi since master is spending the winter in the Hidden Diamond Village. The lock opened. I crept into his room. The door squeaked loudly. Takumi sat up in bed. He threw a palette knife in my direction. It only missed me by an inch. _

"_Honey?"_

_He ran over to me. _

"_I'm so sorry Honey. Is anything hurt?" asked Takumi. _

"_I'm fine. Besides it takes a lot more than a palette knife to hurt me", I said. _

"_That doesn't make me feel any better", said Takumi. _

_There was a panic and fear in his eyes that I had never seen before. I cupped his face in my hands. _

"_What's wrong?" I asked. _

"_Nightmare of past life", said Takumi. _

"_I know a lot about nightmares maybe I can help", I said. _

_He sat down on his bed and I joined him. I followed him to bed, but didn't sit. _

_"You can sit Honey", said Takumi. _

_"But" _

_"No, buts your master isn't here and I want you closer._

_I sat down in bed with him. He has pain emotional to him that I haven't had much experience with. I'm not sure if I'm capable of helping him with his pain. If he had physical pain I could easily help. His suffering seemed to haunt him. He lay back down in bed. I was about to leave him, but he pulled me into bed. _

"_Please don't go", said Takumi. _

_I moved closer to him._

"_Your bed is so comfy", I said. _

"_You're probably one of the few people I know who has worse nightmares than me", said Takumi. _

"_Why would an artist have bad dreams?" I asked. _

"_I wasn't always an artist", said Takumi. _

"_What were you before?" I asked. _

"_Something I hated", said Takumi. _

_I didn't push him further on that topic. He rested his head on my chest. He's so warm. _

"_Your heart is racing, Honey", said Takumi. _

"_I haven't shared a bed with a man before", I said. _

"_Do want me to stay?" asked Takumi. _

"_Yes, I like the feeling of being near you. You're warm and you make feel things I haven't felt before", I said._

"_I love being near you too. You're warm and soft. You make the ache go away. No one has ever done that for me before", said Takumi. _

_I felt happy knowing I helped him. He gets rid of my ache too. I found myself humming to him. _

"_That sounds nice", said Takumi. _

_I fell asleep. When I woke up I saw Takumi drawing in his sketchbook. That was the best sleep I've ever had. _

"_Don't move Honey. I'm almost done", said Takumi. _

_Takumi's hand stopped moving and then he reached out to push the hair out of my face. _

"_You can move now my love", said Takumi. _

_I smiled I love it when he calls me that. He looked happier than normal. _

"_Thank you for last night", said Takumi. _

"_What I do? I only slept with you", I said. _

_He laughed. I don't get what's so funny. _

"_You really don't get it do you", said Takumi. _

_I just looked at him with confusion. _

"_Sleeping together has more than one meaning", said Takumi. _

"_What's the other meaning?" I asked. _

"_The other meaning is to make love", said Takumi. _

_My face turned pink. I hid underneath the blankets. _

"_There is not need to be ashamed. I find your innocence very refreshing", said Takumi. _

I returned to reality when felt Deidara squeeze my hand.

"You okay?" asked Deidara.

"Yes", I said.

Deidara filled my glass for me.

"How could your village so easily ignore Kenji's problem?" I asked.

"Not all villages have endless amounts of wealth. We didn't have the luxury of following our heart. It's too costly", said Deidara

I glared at him. He had touched on the Hidden Diamond and Hidden Stone competitive relationship. People from the Hidden Stone think the Hidden Diamond are spoiled and ungrateful.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to touch on the relationship between the Stone and Diamond", said Deidara.

I took a small sip from my glass.

"Did he have many girlfriends?" I asked.

"I wouldn't say girlfriends", said Deidara.

"Than what would you call them?" I asked.

"More like a long line of one night stands. He never had any intentions of marrying them. In his letter to me he wrote that he loved you. That used to be a word he always avoided. By the way he wrote about you I knew he meant it", said Deidara.

"That's nice to know", I said.

"How did he die?" asked Deidara.

I took a deep breath. I gulped down my drink and than poured myself another.

"Are you sure you want to know about that?" I asked.

"Yes, I have to know he's my brother", said Deidara.

Once I finished that glass I felt ready to talk.

"On the night we were suppose to escape I found him strapped down to a chair. He was covered in bruises and all of his fingers were broken-

I stopped when I heard Deidara's glass break. Blood dripped from his hand, but he didn't seem to notice. I picked out the pieces of glass and then cleaned out the cuts. I channeled my chakra into his hand. The mouth on his hand gently kissed one of my fingertips. I couldn't get angry with him. Not in a situation like this.

"Do you want me to continue?" I asked.

He nodded his head.

"Before Takumi died he told me he loved and I told him I loved him. My master slit Takumi's throat in front of me", I said.

"How!" Deidara yelled.

He got up and punched a hole in my kitchen wall.

"He was one of the most powerful ninjas in my village. Even if he was out of practice he couldn't be easily beaten. I don't understand", said Deidara.

"My master had to call in a specialist. I remember master complaining about how much it cost", I said.

Deidara's eyes widened.

"Who ever captured him would have extremely strong. Is there any chance your husband could behind it?" asked Deidara.

"I'm not nearly drunk enough to touch on that", I said.

"I could be wrong Snow. The chance of that happening is a million to one", said Deidara.

After a few more glasses of whiskey Deidara went into tears. I can't imagine the pain he's in right now. I don't even want to know how I would react to the death of one my sisters. I hugged him gently and then led him to his room. Deidara planted a question in my head that was disturbing me to no end. I finished off the bottle myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Deidara's Perspective <strong>

I woke up tucked into bed with a massive headache. A weight was off my shoulders. There was no unknowing to eat away at me. I know what happened to my brother. The last months of his life were happy. He was happier those months than he was ever at the village. I picked up the chest from the floor and placed it on the bed.

I ran my hand over the lid. I can't put this off. I flipped up the lid. My fingers went the cloth bag in the corner of the chest. I emptied out the bag onto the bed. My older sculptures fell out of it. I didn't know he kept all these. I went the kitchen and saw the empty bottle. What did I say to her last night? I waited in the living room for her to wake up. I heard her door open.

"What do you want for breakfast?" asked Snow.

"Doesn't matter", I said.

She started cracking eggs. Snow placed a plate of scrambled eggs and a glass of orange juice.

"Do you want a bagel or toast?" asked Snow.

"Toast",

We quietly ate our breakfast. When I looked at her something was different.

"You look horrible", I said.

"So do you", said Snow.

"You must feel like shit after drinking the rest of bottle yourself", I said.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Snow.

"Yes"

Snow transported us back to the hideout.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

"Snow are you alright?" asked Deidara.

"I'm fine why do you ask",

"You look out of it", said Deidara.

"I drank too much", I said.

It wasn't exactly truth, but wasn't a lie either. I went into Kakuzu's. Kakuzu walked toward me.

"Where have you been?" asked Kakuzu.

There was concern in his voice.

"No where important", I said.

I couldn't look at him. The idea that Kakuzu might have capture Takumi and gave to my master stressed me beyond words.

"Is something wrong?" asked Kakuzu.

"Leave me alone!" I growled.

I ran into the bathroom and slammed the door loudly behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

What just happened? Why is she so angry with me? I heard her crying from the bathroom.

"Snow, can I come in?" I asked.

"NO!" yelled Snow.

She has never acted like this before. I want to comfort her, but that's the last thing she wants from me right now. The way she was acting made me ache. Snow came out bathroom at eight at night. Her eyes were red from crying.

"Please tell me what's wrong", I said.

I hated the way she was looking at me. It was a look of mistrust.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"Where were you about three years ago?" asked Snow.

I wasn't expecting her to ask that.

"In all honestly can't remember", I said.

"Alright what was the highest bounty you got in that time span?" asked Snow.

"40 million", I said.

Snow flinched.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The same amount", said Snow.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Where were you?!" yelled Snow.

The stress in Snow's body was so apparent it scared me. I hate seeing her like this.

"I think somewhere a long the border of Tomi Village ", I said.

Me saying that just seem to make things worse. Her breathing became erratic. When I moved closer to her she backed away. There was fear in her eyes.

"I was upset I missed another 40 million. It was a capture hire", I said.

It would have been so easy. The only reason I didn't get was because of Hidan. He was slowed me down.

"You didn't do it", said Snow.

Relief took over body.

"You didn't do it", repeated Snow.

"What did I not do?" I asked.

"You didn't cause his death. You didn't kill my artist", said Snow.

"You thought I caused his death?" I asked.

Snow had backed herself into corner. Thank you Hidan for being such a pain in my ass. I sat down next to her. She cuddled closely to me. I moved her into my lap.

"I'm sorry Kuzu", said Snow.

"It's all right", I said.

The bounty on her artist was very tempting, but I've never been so happy to miss out on it. I could smell the liquor on her breath.

"How much did you drink?" I asked.

"Only a bottle", said Snow.

"Who put that idea in you head?" I asked.

"Deidara", said Snow.

"I'm going to kill him", I growled.

"No, you're not. He's my family", said Snow.

She had never directly called him that. Her saying that means he's off limits for killing.

"What?"

"If things went a different way Deidara could have been my brother in law and the uncle to my children. So I will not allow you to kill him. I don't care how many of your buttons he pushes. You are not going to kill him", said Snow.

"Fine I won't kill him", I said.

"Promise me", said Snow.

"I promise I won't kill him. Can I at least hurt?" I asked.

"Fine", said Snow.

"Are you still angry with me?" I asked.

"I'm not angry anymore, Kuzu", said Snow.

"I love you", I said.

"I love you too", said Snow.

"Do you still want to spend your birthday with me?" I asked.

"I wouldn't want to spend it with anyone else", said Snow.


End file.
